La Apuesta
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: -TERMINADO-Cap 27- Una Simple apuesta los lleva a enamorarse, pero que pasa cuando todos los secretos que tenemos guardados quedan espuestos, ¿Que pasa cuando Lily conoce un lado de James que no sabia que tenia? L&J Remus. Sirius.
1. Capitulo 1: Planeando y Ejecutando

**¡Buenas buenas! Ultimamente eh tenido muchas ideas para fics, por eso encontraran muchos mios sin terminar, no es porque no cumpla, es porque tengo muchos que terminar… Bueno, La apuesta, es un fic, en donde los populares, no son solo los merodeadores. Mis tipicos personajes de siempre, las parejas de siempre. Aca vamos. ¡No me odien!**

Capitulo 1: Planeando y Ejecutando

Tres hermosas chicas estaban sentadas en el centro de una habitación, que estaba vacía. En el medio, una botella de ron se dejaba ver. Las chicas estaban borrachas, pero aun tenían sus mentes cuerdas, y sabían muy bien que estaban haciendo. La chica más alta de las tres, morocha, de un pelo largo hasta la cadera, y con unos ojos turquesas jamás vistos agarro la botella y le dio un profundo trago.

Entonces quedamos así, cada uno tendrá que conquistar a un merodeador – Dijó la chica morocha susurrando.

Si – Dijó muy segura de si misma una pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeralda – Pero son cuatro merodeadores y nosotras somos tres.

Pettigrew queda afuera, después de todo es el más feo – Dijó nuevamente la morocha.

Su cuerpo era codiciado por cualquier chica que le prestara atención, tenía un busto grande, era flaca y alta, y para colmo su trasero no se quedaba atrás, no era gigantesco, pero era bastante grande.

¡¡Sabrina!! – Dijó la pelirroja – No se juzga a la gente por lo que es por fuera

Lo se, ¿Me lo dices a mi? – Todos sus novios eran feos, pero eran las personas más dulces del planeta – Lo digo, porque después de todo es una apuesta.

Tiene razón – Dijó la tercera chica luego de darle un trago a la botella.

Una hermosa castaña de ojos color miel, era alta, más alta que la pelirroja, su cuerpo también era de admirar, aunque sus atributos no eran grandes, eran importantes. Volvió a dejar la botella en el medio, para que la pelirroja la tomara.

Entonces, pondremos los nombres en papel, los cortaremos y sortearemos para ver quien con quien – Dijó la pelirroja tomando un trago profundo de la botella, las tres estaban acostumbradas al alcohol.

La pelirroja era la más bajita de todas, pero orgullosa de su metro sesenta. Su cuerpo era la envidia de todas las chicas, (era la más flaca de todas y aun con bastante busto y parte trasera), sobre todo cuando cierto merodeador se fijo en ella. Aunque las tres eran muy aplicadas, (N/A: la morocha es de sexto, y la castaña va a séptimo con la pelirroja, así que las dos más aplicadas son la morocha y la pelirroja, aunque la castaña no se queda atrás) eran también muy populares, no había un solo chico en la escuela que no deseara a alguna, sobre todo los merodeadores.

Pero recuerden, que hay que durar dos meses sin acostarse con ellos, y cuando se cumpla el segundo mes, tienen que hacer que se saque el calzoncillo, robárselo y salir corriendo, luego tienen que venir a la habitación y colocarlo allí – Dijó Sabrina Potter señalando una pared que tenia tres ganchos, arriba de cada uno reposaba un nombre, casualmente de un merodeador.

Sabrina era una morocha, que casualmente, era la hermana de un merodeador, lo único que la diferenciaba de este, eran sus ojos, lo cuales habían salido igualitos a los de su abuelo. La chica se paro, estaba muy borracha y aun podía mantenerse en tacos que le hacían parecer que media diez centímetros más (No era que los necesitara) Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su baúl, y lo hacia perfectamente. De su espacioso baúl saco una cámara de fotos. Luego de documentar el "antes" del experimento, se fueron las tres chicas a dormir.

La luz se colaba por la ventana, un pelo rojizo comenzó a moverse en la luz, el sol le daba una tonalidad fuego. La chica se levanto y vio que sus amigas también lo estaban, estaban en pijama sobre la cama de Sally Bosch, una castaña tranquila y amable. De las tres siempre había sido la más paciente. La pelirroja también se sentó en la cama y tomo una de las ranas de chocolate que reposaban en la cama y comenzó a comerla. A ninguna le importaba hacer dieta, les gustaba ser quienes ellas quisieran ser.

Buenos días Lil – Le dijó Sabrina.

Buenos días – Dijó Lilianne Evans, la pelirroja. – Me pasas unos drubus Sall. – La castaña le paso un paquetito a la otra chica.

Bueno, Lil, si estas lista – Dijó la morocha sacando una galera debajo de la cama – Ya pusimos los nombres, haznos el honor – Dijó acercándole el sombrero. La pelirroja saco un papel de la galera y lo abrió. Sabrina y Sally le sacaron el papel y lo leyeron, una sonrisa se surco por el rostro de la pelinegra. – Algo me decía que iba a ser el.

Te toca – Dijó Lily arrancándole el sombrero a Sabrina y poniéndoselo a Sally en frente. La chica saco un papel y lo abrió. A continuación abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen. Las chicas se acercaron a ver – Ni que lo hubieras hecho a propósito – Le dijó Lily.

Entonces solo queda… - Dijó Sabrina sacando el ultimo papel del sombrero y lo miro – Si, que comience el espectáculo – Dijó sacando del baúl la ropa que se pondría ese día.

(Más tarde)

Era sábado, por lo que los alumnos estaban desayunando, excepto, una pequeña población del alumnado masculino que esperaba a tres hermosas mujeres fuera del retrato de la dama gorda. Pero esa mañana se sorprendieron, no vieron las túnicas del colegio cerradas, al contrario, estaban bien abiertas. Las chicas llevaban puesto su uniforme, pero… La pollera era bastante corta, dejando ver las espectaculares piernas de las chicas (N/A: Quiero explicar, hace solo una semana que empezaron el séptimo y sexto curso respectivamente. O sea que todavía hace algo de calor.) La camisa, (que llevaban desabrochada en los primeros dos botones y con la corbata floja), Estaba tapada por el pulóver del colegio que se adaptaba a su hermoso cuerpo. Los chicos se quedaron así, observándolas por unos momentos.

Estoy aquí arriba chicos – Les dijó Sabrina señalando su rostro, Sabrina llevaba unas botas de terciopelo negro largas, por debajo de la rodilla, que la hacían bastante más alta de lo que era.

Pelirroja – Dijó un chico morocho alto y muy pero muy pero MUY hermoso, un Huffie. Sus ojos celestes le daban ese toque irresistible y estaba tras de la pelirroja desde que esta tenía trece años.

Jonathan – Dijó Lily dándole un pequeño beso en el cachete (Aunque era muy grande, se sonrojo, como si le quemara donde la pelirroja había apoyado sus labios), Lily llevaba unos zapatos de taco alto color rojo sangre.

No te eh visto desde que empezó el verano – Le dijó el chico en gesto de reproche. Todos los chicos del colegio sabían que Jonathan se veía con Lily a menudo. Y todas las chicas sabían, que si estabas con Jonathan, te divertirías.

Lo siento, estuve trabajando – Las chicas trabajaban en el verano; Ellas eran conocidas como las "Chicas perfectas" No solo eran increíblemente bellas, inteligentes, simpáticas y con opiniones. También eran muy buenas cantantes, y tocaban diversos instrumentos.

Al menos – Dijó el chico apretando a la chica contra su cuerpo – Podemos vernos esta noche… Para divertirnos – Lily pareció pensárselo un segundo, quería empezar con "Fase conquista" pero nada le impedía en la apuesta verse con el morocho a escondidas.

Esta noche, luego de la cena, armario de escobas del quinto piso, a escondidas, ¿Claro? – Dijó la pelirroja pasando un dedo por el pecho del chico.

Como el agua – Dijó el chico besándole caballerosamente la mano y yendo hacia el Gran Salón.

¿Alguna vez han visto esas típicas películas norteamericanas donde las chicas populares, seguidas por seguidores caminan por el pasillo del colegio?, esta no era la excepción. Las tres chicas caminaban como diosas por el pasillo de planta baja del castillo, mientras la población masculina se deleitaba con el cuerpo de las muchachas. Un chico, de unos once años, venia cargando un gran tarro de vidrio con un líquido verde que parecía viscoso. El chico se tropezó, y rompió el tarro encima de Sabrina, de repente, miles de "fans" se acercaron para reprender al muchacho, pero Sabrina los paro. La chica miro al niño, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si fuera a llorar, y en efecto una pequeña lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos y se deslizo por su mejilla izquierda, el niño tenía miedo que la chica fuera a lastimarlo.

¿Por qué lloras? – Le preguntó la chica con amabilidad y suavidad.

Arruine tu ropa – Dijó el chico mientras dejaba escapar otra lagrima. La chica sonrió.

Claro que no – Dijó apoyando su varita sobre su atuendo, y la varita aspiro el líquido verde en un segundo.

Reparo- Dijó Sally, que llevaba unas botas cortas con taco marrón claro, y miles de vidrios que había en el piso volvieron a formar un tarro. Lily se agacho y agarro el tarro.

Ten – Le dijó al niño pasándole el tarro, el chico lo agarro con una sonrisa – Porque no desayunas con nosotras – Le dijó Lily con una sonrisa; aunque el chico apenas empezaba el colegio allí, el ya sabia quienes eran ellas. Es que cuando entrabas, los "hombres" se encargaban de que te enteraras quienes eran ellas.

¿Puedo? – Preguntó el chico con un brillo en los ojos.

Claro – Le dijó Sabrina tendiéndole una mano que el niño agarro con seguridad. Las chicas entraron en la sala común, pronto todas las miradas se voltearon a ellas, las chicas ya acostumbradas, simplemente se sentaron.

¿No les molesta que las miren? – Les preguntó el chico.

No, estamos acostumbradas – Dijó Lily.

Por cierto, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

Michael Gigdot – Respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Los merodeadores observaban a las chicas desde lejos, Sirius (Que no disimulaba para nada) observaba fijamente a la hermana de James, sin percatarse, que Lily se había dado cuenta.

Sabrina, tu objetivo te mira fijamente – Dijó Lily.

Rápido, airea tu cabello – Le dijó Sally.

¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó la morocha, algo desconcertada.

Tu sabes, muevelo en forma sexy – Le dijó Sally, y Sabrina hizo exactamente eso, y luego miro al merodeador. Este se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae del banco. La chica rió por dentro.

Lily…

Shh! – Lily señala a Michael, las chicas lo miran, esta embobado mirando a una niña pelirroja de su edad y de Griffindor.

Es muy bonita – Le dice Sabrina.

¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Lo es – Contesta el chico algo desconcertado.

¿Cómo se llama? – Le preguntó Sally.

Rachel Grant, fue seleccionada antes que yo, los dos terminamos en Griffindor.

Mmm, deberías ir a hablarle – Lo trata de convencer Lily.

¿Yo? ¿A ella? No, es… muy bonita, jamás se fijaría en mí. – Dice el chico con un tono algo desilusionado.

Nosotras te ayudaremos, solo, danos tiempo – Le dice Sabrina tratando de consolarlo - ¿Si? – El chico asiente antes de irse para sentarse con unos niños de su edad.

Amor joven – Dice Lily – Que dulce.

Si, hay que pensar como ayudarlo – Dice Sally.

Si, pero más tarde, ahora, toca poner en marcha la fase uno, conquista – Dice Sabrina parándose y dirigiéndose donde están los merodeadores, seguida por las chicas.

Las chicas (Para sorpresa de todos y de los merodeadores en especial) Se sentaron al lado del que les tocaba conquistar.

Hola Sirius – Le dijó Sabrina al morocho, el chico sorprendido simplemente asintió. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes hablar? – El chico negó con la cabeza. La chica simplemente dejo escapar una suave risita. – Bueno, James, ¿Cuándo será la próxima práctica de quidicht? – James, aun sorprendido por tener a la chica de sus sueños sentada a su lado, solo asintió. Su hermana, que se la veía venir, volvió a preguntar. – JAMES – Dijó pasando su mano enfrente a los ojos del chico, que reacciono. – Te preguntaba, cuando será el próximo entrenamiento de quidicht.

¡Oh! Hoy a las seis de la tarde en el campo – Dijó ya entrando en razón.

¿En serio? – Preguntó Lily mirando a James – Entonces, te iré a ver – Dijó Lily poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de James, el merodeador se sonrojo, lo cual provoco una sonrisa en la cara de Lily.

Bueno Sirius, supongo que practicaremos juntos – Ya que Sabrina era la buscadora del equipo, y Sirius era el guardián. Sabrina fue acercándose a Sirius, como si fuera a besarlo, cuando sus caras estaban a solo dos centímetros, la chica estiro el brazo para agarrar una jarra de jugo de calabaza, y servirse en el vaso, el chico podía jurar que lo hacia para incitarlo.

Los chicos pusieron atención en la pareja que se estaba besando atrás suyo, Sally y Remus, aunque no se podía distinguir cual era cual. Una mano del licántropo acariciaba la pierna de Sally, (Que gracias a la pollera estaba bien al descubierto) Sabrina miro a Lily, como diciendo "esta nosotros esta ganando" y la chica comprendió al instante.

¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo? Digo, para dejarlos solos – Dijó Lily, y Sabrina asintió, los otros dos chicos simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

Vamos – Dijó Sabrina agarrando a Sirius por el brazo y saliendo del gran salón. Del gran salón simplemente se dirigieron a los patios, los cuales estaban desiertos.

Los cuatro caminaban en silencio, observando solo los alrededores, un silencio, que no les pareció necesario interrumpir. Caminaron así hasta que llegaron al lago, allí se sentaron. Sirius no podía evitar mirar a Sabrina, esta lo miraba cuando este la miraba. James, simplemente había apoyado su espalda en un árbol para observar el lago, amaba a Lily, y había cambiado por ella. Pero no quería que se diera cuenta tan obviamente. Por su lado, Lily si había notado el cambio, le asombraba que Potter no estuviera sobre ella, se veía tan tranquilo, tan maduro, tan… apetecible. La pelirroja se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando y sacudió su cabeza. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron allí sentados, pero algo había surgido de allí. Ni Lily, ni Sabrina miraban igual a los dos merodeadores. Al cabo de un rato, James miro su reloj.

Ya son las diez – Dijó el morocho – mejor vamos – El chico se paro y le tendió una mano a Lily para que hiciera lo misma, esta la acepto con ganas, mientras que Sirius estaba dormido sobre la falda de Sabrina.

Ustedes vayan, yo me quedo aquí con el – Dijó la morocha, y los otros dos solo asintieron, mientras se dirigían al castillo.

Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, abarrotados de gente. Lily miraba a James, no podía creer que aun no le había preguntado para salir. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había pedido ni el día que volvían a Hogwarts, el siempre le pedía en el tren. Ya había pasado una semana y el no le había pedido para salir, ni una vez. Y lo estaba viendo más seguido en la biblioteca, estudiando y haciendo sus tareas. Y no había hecho ninguna travesura, pero si ya había pasado una semana…

Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo, ¿Si? – Le dijó James, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿De que? – Preguntó Lily.

Pociones – Respondió el morocho.

Entonces déjame ayudarte – Dijó Lily poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

No creo que… - Lily puso cara de perrito abandonado, lo que hizo que James se ablandara – Esta bien. – Dijo resignado. Así se marcharon los dos, a la biblioteca. El día uno de la conquista había terminado, ahora solo quedaba paz.

**Cap 1, listo. Jejej. Bueno, espero les haya gustado, como ven, las chicas también podemos ser populares, y lindas y…**

**(James y Sirius pasan con caras de embobados por al lado de la autora, que esta en una cabina, con auriculares y un micrófono enfrente. La autora abre la puerta de la cabina y tira de James y Sirius hacia adentro, deja los auriculares en la mesa con el micrófono)**

**Autora: **_¡James! ¡Sirius! ¿Qué les han hecho?_

**James:**_ ¡Oh!, nada, es solo que cupido ah escuchado nuestros pedidos._

**Sirius:**_ Te salio una rima _**(Dice con una sonrisa babosa)**

**Autora:**_ ¡Oh no! Ustedes no eran así, ¿Quién les hizo esto?_

**Sirius:**_ El amor… El amor…_

**James:**_ Lily, que linda se ve, siempre…_

**Autora:**_ James, no olvides el plan, el plan que hiciste durante el verano con tus amigos, no ibas a perseguirla ni hacer esas cosas que hacías, ¿Recuerdas?_

**James:**_ Si, pero no puedo creer que me haya hablado… _**(La autora gira los ojos)**

**(Remus entra en la habitación, la autora se tira sobre el)**

**Autora:**_ ¡Remus! Que bueno que viniste, ¡las chicas han hipnotizado a estos dos!_

**Remus:**_ ¿En serio? Que bueno… _**(Dice con la misma expresión babosa)**

**Autora:**_ ¡Remus! ¡Remus! _**(La autora mira el cuello de Remus)**_ ¡Remus! ¡Que son esas marcas! _**(Pregunta indignada y asqueada)**

**Remus:**_ Marcas del amor, marcas del amor autora…_

**Autora: _Mientras estos se recuperan, yo voy cerrando el cap, será hasta el próximo cap o en la próxima historia, (Si quieren, pueden leer alguna de mis otras historias)Jejeje… Nosotros vemos! Más de "La apuesta" en el próximo cap._**

**(Silencio en la cabina, todo oscuro)**

**James: **_¿Qué paso?_

**Sirius:**_ Cállate que ya termino el cap._

**Autora: **_Si no se callan ahora, haré que los saquen del equipo de quidicht, ¡¡A LOS DOS!!_

**(Silencio en toda la cabina)**

**Por ahora**

"**Travesura realizada"**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡¿Qué me está pasando!

**¡Buenos Días a todo el mundo! De nuevo aquí en este hermoso estudio (La cabina de la autora, ahora, aparte de la silla, el micrófono y la mesa, también tiene una televisión y una radio, aunque no eran muy nuevos) para traerles a todos ustedes el segundo capitulo de esta bellísima historia titulada "La apuesta" En este capitulo… (La puerta se abre)**

**James: **_¡Al fin!, estar encerrados en la oscuridad no es lo mejor._

**Sirius:**_ Si, no entiendo porque nos haces esto autora._

**Autora:**_ Así es mejor créanme._

**Remus:**_ Pero en vez de comprar la radio y la televisión, no podrías haber comprado una habitación con camas, ¿No crees?_

**Autora:**_ Eso, cuando dejen más reviews, cuando haya más reviews, les podré comprar lo que quieren._

**Remus:**_ Bueno, entonces dejen reviews, ¡por favor!_

**James:**_ Si solo tuviéramos los nombres de quienes dejaron lo reviews._

**Sirius:**_ ¿No son estos? _**(Dice, señalando un papel pegado en la pared)**

**Remus: **_Entonces agradezcamos._

**Autora: **_¡Hey! Un segundo, agradecer es el trabajo de la autora._

**Remus:**_ Pero autora, como usted sabe, ellos leen sobre nosotros, nos admiran, creo que agradecerán más si nosotros les agradecemos._

**Autora:**_ De acuerdo, pero no se tarden. _**(Los tres chicos se ponen enfrente del papel con el micrófono en medio de los tres)**

**Sirius: **_Gracias **Loanli Malfoy**, lo siento mucho si tardamos mucho en actualizar._

**James:**_ Gracias **Gerulita Evans**, me gusta tu apellido Gerulita._

**Remus:**_ Gracias **Ktrina, **eres muy dulce, me alegra que me cuides _**(Le guiña un ojo al papel)**

**James:**_ Gracias **Anonimus-anonimo, **nos alegra que te haya encantado._

**Sirius:**_ Gracias **paula,** aquí actualizamos solo para ti _**(Le guiña el ojo al papel)**

**Autora:**_ Bueno _**(Dice agarrando el micrófono y llevándoselo) **_ya que ya terminaron, empiezo con la historia…_

_**Capitulo 2: ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?!**_

Lily y James estaban sentados en una mesa apartada en la biblioteca. Aun faltaba una hora para el almuerzo, Lily había ayudado a James mucho, y este había avanzado también un montón gracias a la pelirroja. Lily, ahora, estaba algo pensativa, mientras James estaba guardando las cosas…

_No puede ser, lo ayude y no se me insinuó. Lo mejor fue cuando estaba concentrando escuchando de que estaba hecha la poción matalobos, no puedo creer que se vea tan lindo cuando esta concentrado. Lily, que estas pensando, tienes que tener la mente fría, un hielo, recuerda, solo haces esto porque es una apuesta._

_Bueno, pero mientras puedo conocer a James, después de todo, no parece lo que yo creía._

_¡Claro que no parece lo que tú creías! Solo le habías dado la oportunidad para que te dijera dos palabras antes de que tú lo persiguieras por todos lados tratando de pegarle…_

¡¡¡¡LILY!!!! – Dijo por enésima vez James. Hacia rato estaba tratando de sacar a Lily de sus pensamientos.

Perdona, emm, leí un articulo a la mañana, esmalte mágico – Dijó, demostrando su mala capacidad para mentir. James sonrió para sus adentros.

Te decía, ¿te parece si vamos a la sala común? – dijo James.

Si, pero iré a hacer mi tarea de transformaciones, es la ultima que me falta – Dijó la chica con una sonrisa.

Entonces yo te ayudo, soy bueno para transformaciones – Dijó James con una sonrisa en la cara, pero no era una de sus sonrisas matadoras, si no que era una sonrisa normal, de un chico a una chica, una sonrisa de persona a persona. Salieron de la biblioteca y comenzaron a caminar para volver.

_Le podemos dar una oportunidad…_

_¿Qué? ¡Acaso soy la única parte de tu cuerpo que aun no se ah vuelto loca!_

_Pensando bien, es una buena idea, le podemos dar una oportunidad._

_¿Para que? ¿Para que nos deje tirada como al resto?_

_No, porque le daremos oportunidad como amigo, si nos gusta y algo más pasa, pues, bienvenido sea._

_¿De acuerdo?_

_Si._

_¿En serio?_

_Si._

_Espera, ¿Por qué aceptas?_

_Porque yo también tengo ganas de darle a Potter una oportunidad…_

_¡Entonces decile James!_

¡¡¡LILY!!! – Dijó James nuevamente, este estaba parado en frente al retrato de la dama gorda, mientras que Lily estaba a punto de chocarse con una pared.

¿Eh? – Dijó la chica dándose vuelta.

La sala común queda por aquí – Le dijó a la chica y esta se dio cuenta que se estaba yendo a cualquier lado.

¡Oh! – Dijó acercándose al muchacho – Es que… la revista… el esmalte – James la miraba y no pudo evitar sonreír, se daba cuenta que la chica estaba mintiendo. La chica se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como una idiota y decidió entrar a la Sala Común.

Caracoles repugnantes – Dijó Lily y entro lo más rápido que pudo.

La sala común estaba llena a medias, mucha gente estaba sentada haciendo sus tareas y otros, solo leyendo o charlando con sus amigos, pero ninguno de los merodeadores o alguna de las chicas estaba allí. Lily subió a su cuarto a buscar sus cosas y bajo, James ya estaba acomodado en una de las mejores mesas, preparado para ayudarla. Sin darse cuenta, la chica sonrió, le gustaba que fuera el quien ayudara. Se sentó en frente de el, y abrió sus libros. Luego de una hora de transformaciones, los chicos estaban juntando todas las cosas de Lily, luego de que la pelirroja subiera y dejara las cosas, decidieron ir al Gran Salón.

_Guau, de verdad sabe de transformaciones_

_Y es tan sexy cuando explica... _

_Tal vez deberíamos pretender que no entendemos, así pasara más tiempo explicando._

_No se, no parece correcto_

_¡Si te quedas con lo correcto, jamás harás nada interesante!_

_Tiene razón._

_Esta bien, la próxima vez haremos como que no entendemos_

_Bien_

_OK._

_Aun no puedo creer que me atraiga Potter._

_James, dile James._

_¡Está bien! Le diré James_

_¡OUCH! _

Lily había estado tan concentrada pensando que se choco con una pared y cayo al suelo. En seguida, James le tendió una mano para ayudarla a pararse.

Gracias – Dijó la pelirroja.

Ya llegamos – Le dijó James con una sonrisa, y la condujo hasta la puerta del Gran Salón. La chica le sonrió, y se sentó al lado de Sabrina, Sirius, Remus y Sally que ya estaban allí.

Bueno chicos, hay algo que queremos decirles – Dijó Sally con una sonrisa. Todos (incluso las fans de Lupin, y los de Sally que estaban allí cerca) se voltearon a escucharla.

Estamos de novios – Dijó Remus.

De repente, una de las fans se atraganto con un pedaso de pollo, mientras q uno de los de Sally había roto un vaso con la mano, de apretarlo tan fuerte y se había cortado la mano. Pero a las chicas eso no les importaba, Sally les estaba ganando, y por mucho, pero había algo gracioso… no les importaba que Sally les ganara, al contrario, veían como Sally tenia una sonrisa en la cara, y eso valía más que cualquier estupido premio.

Muy bien amigo – Le dijó James.

Así se hace – Le dijó Sirius brindándole una palmada en el hombro.

¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi amiga? – Dijó Sabrina como padre protector.

¿Qué? – Preguntó Remus, Sally no decía nada, ya conocía esos "ataques" de las chicas.

¿Estás sordo? ¡Que cuales son tus intenciones con nuestra amiga! – Repitió Lily.

Emm, hacerla feliz – Dijó tratando de acertar.

Suena convincente – Le dijó la morocha a la pelirroja.

Si, esta bien, entonces los iniciaremos esta noche – Dijó Lily.

¿Iniciaremos? – Preguntó Remus.

¿Los? – Preguntó James más preocupado porque se referían a los tres (Petter estaba durmiendo)

Miren, nostras tres – Dijó Sabrina señalándose a ellas tres – somos una familia, postiza, pero familia en fin. Y para que Remus pueda salir con Sally, tiene que ser iniciado, y como ustedes son su familia postiza, significa que ustedes tienen que ser iniciados también. Si no, no hay relación – Los chicos miraron a Remus-

Esta bien, lo haremos – Dijeron los tres.

Bien – Dijó Sabrina – Pettigrew no tiene que hacerla, ya que… no confiamos en el – Dijó la chica.

¡Pero el es nuestra familia! – Dijó James.

Si, si, pero James, ustedes tres son más amigos entre ustedes que con el – Dijó la morocha, tenia razón.

Está bien – Dijó ya rindiéndose.

El almuerzo paso tranquilo… Aunque cuando salieron… Las chicas se despidieron de los chicos, estos iban a ir a despertar a Petter, pero no se dieron cuenta, que a ellas las perseguían sus fans y a ellos los de ellos. Pronto estaban corriendo por todo el castillo y se habían separado. Lily iba corriendo por un pasillo y atrás de ella iban una manada de hombres que la corrían gritándole cosas como "Tu no puedes ponerte de novia" y "Ven conmigo"

_¡Hay por dios! No tendría que haberme puesto tacos, me cuesta correr en estas cosas._

_Hace ya media hora que me persiguen, ¡Es que no se cansan! Hay por dios... Un segundo, ¿Ese no es Potter? ¡Ese es Potter!_

Delante de ella, Lily vio un morocho que se escondía en un armario de escobas, la chica despisto a sus fans y se metió en el mismo.

¿Qué…?

Shh, que nos descubrirán – Le dijó la pelirroja colocando su dedo índice en los labios del chico. De repente se escucharon pasos.

¿Dónde se metió? – Preguntaba una voz de mujer afuera.

No lo se – Respondía otra. De repente se escucharon pasos de nuevo.

Niñas, ¿Vieron a Lily Evans?

No, ¿acaso vieron a James Potter?

No – Se escucho como los pasos se iban.

Al fin – Dijó la pelirroja, luego reparo en el chico, estaba agitado, su pelo normalmente rebelde, estaba mucho más rebelde, y tenía la túnica corrida. Tenía una apariencia irresistible.

¿Por qué te persiguen? – Preguntó James rompiendo el contacto, la pelirroja estaba verdaderamente hermosa, llevaba la túnica abierta del todo, su pelo estaba alborotado de tanto correr y encima su pecho se hinchaba seguido por la respiración agitada.

Se enteraron que Sally comenzó a salir con Remus y me persiguen para asegurarse que yo no esté considerando salir con nadie, ¿Y a ti? – Preguntó la pelirroja, los dos seguían en el armario de escobas, que era, muy pequeño para dos cuerpos, por lo que tenían que estar bastante apretados.

Lo mismo, me separe de Sirius cuando las de el comenzaron a gritarle y no me di cuenta que me seguían, pero luego de un rato comencé a correr y ellas me perseguían, supongo que me están tratando de vigilar.

Si, supongo que a mi también, los fans de tu hermana comenzaron a proponerle matrimonio, fue ahí cuando me fui y estos idiotas seguían diciéndome que yo debería estar con ellos. – La cara de James pasó de una sonrisa a seria.

Un segundo, ¿Matrimonio? ¡Acaso están locos! ¡Pero si solo es una niña! – Lily sonrió, sabia que James era posesivo con su hermana.

James, a tus ojos es una niña – Le dijó Lily con una sonrisa. – Pero ya esta grande, ¿No crees?

No, sigue siendo una niña, aunque ya no tenga cuerpo de una.

¿Qué hay da Black?

¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius en todo esto?

Bueno… ¡Vamos James! Sabrina lo querrá negar, pero los demás no somos ciegos, a Black le gusta Sabrina – James miro a Lily de arriba abajo.

Bueno si, a Sirius le gusta mi hermana, un poco…

¿No te pone celoso?

¡YO NO SOY CELOSO! – Lily levanto una ceja. – Bueno, tal vez algo.

¿Entonces?

No lo sé, si, me molesta cuando lo encuentro mirándola, pero, al menos se que sus sentimientos a mi hermana son puros – Dijó el chico mirando al piso, Lily se dio cuenta que de verdad se querían. De repente, James se estaba acercando a ella, y Lily no quería impedirlo, le gustaba…

¡Ouch! – Dijó Lily una vez en el piso, la puerta del armario de escobas se había abierto, y Lily había caído al piso por haber estado apoyado a la misma.

¡Rápido Lily, tienes que ayudarme! – Sabrina tenía aspecto de haber corrido millones de metros.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la pelirroja levantándose y acomodando su túnica.

Gorilas, me persiguen, ¡No se que hacer! ¡No paran de pedirme matrimonio! Soy muy joven para casarme – Lily sonrió.

Vamos a la sala de los menesteres.

¿La que? – Preguntó James, que había salido del armario cuando Lily se había caído hacia atrás.

No hay tiempo de explicaciones, solo síguenos – Dijó Sabrina tomando a Lily del brazo y haciéndola correr a su mismo ritmo.

Luego de un tiempo de correr y esquivar admiradores y admiradores, por fin llegaron al séptimo piso, donde el tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado trataba de escapar de los troles que querían pegarle, ya que este estaba intentando de enseñarles a bailar ballet. Sabrina comenzó a caminar por adelante del tapiz, y antes que James pudiera preguntarle nada, el tapiz desapareció y una gran puerta apareció en su lugar. James se quedo paralizado, por lo que la pelirroja lo empujo dentro de la sala, ya que Sabrina había entrado y dejado la puerta abierta. Dentro de la sala había grandes bibliotecas que llegaban hasta el alto techo, y escaleras también grandes para poder agarrar los libros más lejanos. Más allá había una chimenea, que estaba apagada, ya que hacia calor, y al lado había unos grandes sillones blancos con una mesa en el medio, y más cercano a la ventana estaba lleno de juegos, había ajedrez mágico, un juego de gobstones de oro macizo, damas mágicas, entre otros…

¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó James un tanto cohibido.

La sala de los menesteres viene y va, aparece cuando alguien esta en apuros, si pasas tres veces por en frente del tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado pensando que es lo que necesitas, la sala te lo proveerá. – Le dijó su hermana subiéndose a una escalera y buscando un libro en lo más alto de la estantería.

Y… ¿Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo aquí? – Preguntó mirando a la pelirroja.

Casi todos los viernes luego de que las clases terminan, venimos aquí para estar más tranquilas y divertirnos, con lo que queramos, o mejor dicho, pidamos – Dijó Lily.

Por eso desaparecían del mapa los viernes – Dijó en un susurro para si mismo.

¿Qué? – Dijó Lily que había escuchado solo una parte.

Nada, así que si yo quiero un campo de quidicht en un día soleado, ¿La sala te lo da? – Preguntó James ilusionado.

Supongo que si – Dijó Sabrina ya sentada en un sillón con el libo abierto, este tenia un señalador, por lo que parecía, que la chica lo venia leyendo hace tiempo. – Pero James, no le cuentes de la sala a nadie, esta noche te explicaremos porque.

James se callo, pero no paso ni tres segundos que ya había retado a Lily a un partido de gobstones, esta ya estaba cubierta de un líquido mal oliente que apestaba toda la habitación.

_Por dios, Potter es tan lindo cuando se ríe…_

_A ver, habíamos acordado que lo llamaríamos James._

_¡Ha! Si claro, James…_

_Por dios, que buen trasero que tiene._

_¡Pero si esta en frente tuyo!_

_Lo se, pero no se lo viste cuando entramos, ¡Por dios!_

_Un segundo… ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¡Puaj!_

Lily estaba siendo rociada por una bolita de oro macizo, mientras James reía con fuerza, tanta, que se callo al piso. Sabrina había terminado libro que había empezado a leer y había comenzado a leer otro. La morocha miro a Lily, esta tenía un feo olor y un líquido verde encima, se volvió y miró su reloj.

James son las cinco de la tarde – Dijó Sabrina.

Esta bien – dijó este ya recuperándose de la risa, pero no entendiendo muy bien que le quería decir su hermana.

A las seis es el entrenamiento de quidicht – Dijó está dándose cuenta que su hermano no entendía nada.

¡HAYY! – Dijó James parándose de un salto – Me voy, no llegues tarde – Le dijó a su hermana saliendo corriendo de la sala, Sabrina dio gracias a dios que no había nadie en el pasillo.

Es mejor que te bañes – Le dijó Sabrina a Lily – Si quieres venir – Y la morocha también salio de la habitación.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, tarde en actualizar por el colegio (Prioridad) Me voy porque estoy apurada hoy, pero por favor dejen reviews.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Y por ahora…**

"**Travesura realizada".**


	3. Capitulo 3: Quiditch, Iniciacion y Nuevo

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**¡Hola! Eh vuelto… ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si, volví con el tercer Cáp. De- (Entran en el estudio Remus, James y Sirius)**

**James: **_Buenas, Buenas_

**Sirius: **_¡Que lindo día!_

**Remus: **_Que cómodas las camas q puso Autora._

**Autora: **_No me agradezcan a mí, si no a la gente que dio sus reviews_** (La autora les pasa un papel, Remus le saca el micrófono y lo pone en medio de los tres)**

**James: **_Gracias_** _Loanli Malfoy_, **_espero que no hayamos tardado mucho en actualizar._

**Sirius: **_Gracias_** _mify22_, **_eres un encanto_** (guiña un ojo).**

**Remus: **_Gracias_** _Pmione_ **_por tus comentarios._

**Sirius: **_Gracias_** _Gerulita Evans_, **_yo también quiero ver progreso._

**James: **_Gracias_** _paula_**_, tienes razón, nuestra Autora es muy graciosa_** (Le guiña un ojo a la autora y esta se sonroja)**

**Remus: **_Gracias_** _nohenatha,_ **_siempre nos vienen bien las nuevas lectoras_** (Guiña ojo)**

**Autora: **_Ya que terminaron con las idioteces, empiezo con el capitulo de hoy._

_**Capitulo 3: Quidicht, Iniciación y nuevos secretos.**_

Lily iba caminando hacia el estadio de quidicht. Su pelo estaba limpio y con olor a rosas, su flor preferida. La chica no estaba pensando, lo que era un logro, solo iba mirando los árboles alrededor. Muchas de las hojas de estos se estaba tornando amarillas, seguramente luego se harían marrones para más tarde caer. La chica ya había llegado al estadio, allí estaban James, Sirius, Sabrina sentados en el estadio. Más allá estaba Wood, un chico también de séptimo que era otro cazador que charlaba con los dos bateadores, que los conformaban los hermanos Gomery, se llevaban un año, pero los dos eran grandotes y musculosos, y solo faltaba una chica, Mery Hutchinson una chica de sexto que también era cazadora, Lily se acerco a donde estaban sentados los hermanitos Potter y Sirius y se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué le paso a Mery?

No lo se, debe estar por venir – Dijó Sabrina.

Bueno, como decía, no los vi durante toda la tarde y mis fans lograron encontrarme y miren – Sirius les mostró su brazo derecho, en la parte superior tenia escrito con tinta las palabras "Sirius Black pertenece a la asociación merodeadora, por lo tanto es intocable e inalcanzable, es un alma libre, por lo que, la chica que se atreva a tocarlo y enamorarlo será nuestra enemiga por siempre" Todos estallaron en risas. – No es gracioso.

¿Y que? Mira esto – Sabrina saco de su bolsillo una cajita, la abrió y adentro había un anillo grande con un diamante azul.

¡¿Qué es eso?! – Preguntó James sacándoselo de la mano.

Un anillo de casamiento – Dijó Sabrina como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿LO ACEPTASTE? – Dijó James.

No, lo dejaron en mi casillero (N/A: el casillero de quidicht, ¡no uno del colegio!), lo encontré cuando buscaba mi uniforme para cambiarme.

Pero no estás comprometida – insistió James.

No, lo volveré a dejar donde lo encontré con esta nota – Sabrina saco un pequeño pedaso de pergamino que decía: "Lo lamento, soy muy joven para casarme, atte. Sabrina Potter"

Creo que sus fans superan a los nuestros – Le dijó Sirius a James, mientras que, una castaña oscuro con rulos y ojos café se acercaron a James.

Ya llegue, ya podemos practicar – Esa era Mery Hutchinson, Lily se fue a donde estaban Sally y Remus muy acaramelados en las tribunas besándose.

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento, los chicos estaban exactos, Lily estaba esperándolos en la entrada de los vestidores, estos habían entrado a cambiarse, pronto vio salir a Sabrina junto a Sirius y James.

¿Y Remus y Sally? – Preguntó James al darse cuenta que no estaban con la pelirroja.

Se fueron a dar una vuelta – Dijó esta - ¿Lista Sabrina?

Si – Los chicos las miraron, ambas llevaban un shogin y una remera suelta.

¿A dónde van? – Preguntó Sirius.

A correr – Respondió la morocha.

¿A correr? ¿Tu? – Preguntó James señalando a Sabrina.

Si, este año hemos decidido correr para fortalecer la musculatura, íbamos a hacerlo con Sally, pero nos abandono – Dijo la morocha poniendo una cara de perrito mojado adorable.

Nos vemos en la cena – les dijó Lily saliendo tras de Sabrina, que ya había comenzado a correr dirigiéndose al rió.

Lily estaba volviendo, mientras Sabrina se había quedado a la orilla del rió. La pelirroja entro en el castillo, estaba cansada, y subió directamente al baño de prefectos, allí el tapiz de una sirena que estaba bajo el agua estaba sentada sobre una piedra mientras se miraba las uñas.

Agua de lago – Dijó Lily, la sirena la miro y le dijo algo en sirenio. _Donde está Sabrina cuando la necesitó. _Pensó Lily, intento abrir el retrato pero este no se abría – Déjame entrar – Le dijó Lily a la sirena, está la miró con mala cara, pero aún así la dejo pasar.

El baño de prefectos estaba a oscuras, Lily apenas podía ver donde estaba la bañadera, la chica simplemente abrió el agua y se fue a cambiar, se puso una bikini, y cuando volvió las canillas estaban cerradas, pero el agua estaba hasta el tope. _Nuevo mecanismo_ pensó Lily, y se metió a la bañadera, se iba a sacar la bikini cuando algo la descoloco.

Hola Lily – Escuchó como una voz masculina le hablaba, Lily pego un salto y dio gracias a dios que llevaba puesto el traje de baño, ya que si no, se le hubiera visto todo.

¡James! – Dijó Lily volviendo al agua, para que James no pudiera ver su cuerpo semi-desnudo. – esto me quiso decir la sirena – Dijó en un susurro que James no escucho. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no eres prefecto.

No, Remus me dijo la contraseña, así me podía bañar más tranquilo – Dijó el chico. Los tomates envidiarían a la pelirroja en ese momento, estaba más roja que cualquiera de ellos.

Será mejor que me vaya – Dijó la pelirroja.

No, no, deja yo me voy, ya estoy hace rato de todas maneras – Dijó el chico, pero la pelirroja no se movió. – Si no me miras así será más fácil para mí salir.

¡Oh! Claro – Lily se dio vuelta, y su cerebro le decía q siguiera así, mientras que su cuerpo le gritaba a los siete mares que se diera vuelta y su corazón pedía amar a aquel morocho. Pero no puedo decidir nada, ya que…

Ya está – Dijó James, la chica se dio vuelta, allí estaba James, vestido en el uniforme del colegio. Lily se quedó mirándolo, y hubiera jurado que James se había sonrojado – Será mejor que me vaya – y salio corriendo de la habitación. Lily se relajó.

Luego de la cena, todos los estudiantes volvían a sus respectivas salas comunes, incluidos, a los merodeadores y las chicas. Más tarde, cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la sala común de Griffindor, las chicas decidieron que era hora de la "iniciación" Los chicos habían logrado deshacerse de Petter consiguiéndole una cita con una Ravenclaw, así que en la sala común solo estaban Sally, Remus, Lily, James, Sabrina y Sirius.

Bueno, primero que nada – Dijó Sabrina – Deben jurar que pase lo que pase ustedes nunca dirán nuestros secretos.

Lo juramos – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Si, pero solo para estar seguros – Sabrina sacó un papel y se los paso a los chicos, el mismo decía:

"Nosotros James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin juramos por nuestra sangre merodeadora que no diremos nada de lo que escuchemos aquí esta noche, juramos por nuestro honor, que si decimos algo de lo que escuchemos, estamos concientes que la maldición caerá sobre nuestras espaldas. Concientes de esto solo nos queda no decir nada y respetar lo que las chicas nos dicen"

¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto James.

Es un contrato, solo fírmenlo – Los tres lo firmaron.

¿Qué pasa si lo desobedecemos? – Preguntó Sirius.

Es un contrato mágico, si es desobedecido, una serie de encantos mágicos caerán sobre vosotros – Explico la pelirroja así como así.

Bueno, ya que hemos firmado esto, cuéntenos sus "secretos" – Dijo Sirius que pensaba que los secretos de las chicas eran tontos.

Antes… - Sabrina saco dos anillos, le paso uno a Lily. Sabrina se acerco a donde estaba Remus y Lily a donde estaba Sally.

De acuerdo – Dijó Lily – Estamos de acuerdo con la relación, por lo que – La pelirroja coloco el hermoso anillo de plata con una piedra azul oscuro en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Sally – Los comprometemos.

Sí y les recomiendo que no traten de sacárselo – Les dijo la morocha con una pequeña mueca. Remus palideció de inmediato.

Bueno, ahora díganos los secretos – Dijó Sirius sin hacerle caso a la cara de su amigo.

Primero, hay algo que ustedes nos quieran decir – Le pregunto la pelirroja. Los chicos miraron a Remus, este miro al piso.

No, nada – Sally también miro al piso, pero porque sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas.

La castaña levanto la cabeza, y Remus miro sus ojos ahora rojos por las lagrimas, Remus se torno triste, solo de ver esas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, deseaba poder decirle, quería hacerlo, pero no quería perderla, no quería, no podía. Se sentía miserable, pero sabia que si le decía que era un licántropo, la chica huiría, y el no podría detenerla, porque tendría toda la razón del mundo.

Entonces, me duele que no me puedas decir que… que… - Sally parecía no poder procesar las palabras que iba a decir – Que eres un licántropo – A Remus casi se le sale el corazón por la boca y ahora entendía porque lloraba. Vio como la chica se levantaba y se iba hacia los patios, se levanto parea seguirla.

¡NO! – Escucho que la pelirroja le gritaba. – No la encontraras.

Conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano, tú crees que… - Pero Remus enmudeció luego de lo que vio.

Sabrina había sacado un pergamino azul oscuro que estaba doblado, la chica se saco un anillo, que tenia una mariposa también azul oscuro y lo apoyo sobre una mancha, que era un azul aun más oscuro y le dio tres medios giros hacia la derecha sin levantar la mariposa, en la parte del pergamino que se veía apareció en letras plateadas la frase "Oscuro como la noche, plateado como estrellas, nuestros corazones unidos estarán hasta la muerte de las tres" y debajo de esta frase decía "Ehco nal edse legna" La morocha saco su varita y la apoyo sobre el pergamino y dijó fuerte y claro:

Muéstranos donde se encuentra Sally – Dijó.

Pero el pergamino se quedaba quiero, Sirius iba a preguntar que pasaba, pero luego escucho, que Sabrina se había puesto a cantar, una canción, la chica tenia una voz impresionante y Sirius (aunque no sabia mucho de música muggle) había escuchado a Sabrina escucharla antes. "trying hard to capture the moment, this morning I don't now" La chica seguía cantado y el mapa había borrado lo que primero decía. "About all the thing that I long to Belive…" "I want to lay you down on a bed of roses" El mapa volvió a escribir algo en la parte de adelante, pero otra cosa, esta vez decía: "Voz confirmada" El mapa comenzó a abrirse y desplegarse, pronto llego a una parte donde sé mostraban los grandes patios del colegio y ahí, al lado del lago, había un punto y arriba decía "Sallidiere Bosch"

¿Sallidiere? – Preguntó Sirius.

Es su verdadero nombre, solo nosotras, Dumbeldore y la Profesora McGonagall lo sabemos, así que si dicen algo…

El contrato que firmamos nos reprendería – Termino Remus.

Exacto – Dijó la pelirroja – Ahora, vayan a buscar la capa de invisibilidad, así podremos ir a buscarla – Los chicos abrieron los ojos grandes, todos menos James.

¿Cómo saben de –

Solo apúrense

Diez minutos más tarde, los chicos habían bajado con la capa, Sabrina saco otra muy parecida a la de James, pero del otro lado era negra, la chica, saco su varita y con un movimiento de esta unió las dos capas.

¿Cómo sabes hacer hechizos sin hablar?, Se supone que no lo aprenderás hasta más adelante. – Le pregunto Sirius.

Si, pero, te recuerdo que mis mejores amigas son un año mayores, por lo que, cuando ellas practicaban los hechizos sin hablar, yo también.

Los chicos se cubrieron de la capa que había quedado de la unión de las dos, salieron de la sala común y caminaron por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a los patios. Allí se dirigieron directo al lago, allí solo había una pequeña loba.

No esta aquí – Dijó Remus saliendo debajo de la capa, lo que había provocado que le sacara la capa también a los demás. La loba, al ver a Sabrina y Lily comenzó a correr más allá del rió.

Hay no, Sally vuelve aquí – Le grito Sabrina a la loba blanca.

Remus miro desconcertado a la morocha, pero esta cerro los ojos y un humo negro la rodeo, por unos segundos, cuando este se disperso, ya no estaba la chica, si no había una hermosa pantera negra, pero en vez de tener los ojos amarillos, esta los tenia azul oscuro. Mientras la pantera corría rápidamente detrás de la loba blanca, a Lily la había rodeado un humo rojo, y este se disperso rápidamente dejando ver a una hermosa puma, este también comenzó a correr de los otros dos.

Esto no me lo pierdo – Dijó Sirius y se transformo en un perro y comenzó a correr tras los otros animales.

James se quedo al lado de Remus, y sin que este se diera cuenta, le paso la capa por arriba, para que nadie pudiera verlos. Remus miraba a la loba blanca que corría, y no podía creerlo. James miraba al puma, quería salir corriendo para verla más de cerca, para saber si sus ojos no le mentían, pero no podía dejar a Remus solo.

Sirius corría atrás de Lily mientras pensaba en el hermoso puma que había visto, no podía creer los de las chicas, pero principalmente lo de Sabrina, tenia todo un lado que no conocía, y hacia ya tres años que vivía bajo el mismo techo que ella y James, creía conocerlo todo sobre ella, pero no sabia cosas y de algo estaba seguro, las iba a descubrir.

**JAJAJAJAJA, NADIE SE LA VEÍA VENIR, SOY MALVADA, LO SÉ… ¿Y?**

**¿Qué piensan del nombre de Sally? Feo, ¿No es cierto? Bue, era lo que quería…**

**(Entra al estudio James muy enojado)**

**James: **_¡HOY COQUETIE CONTIGO! ¿Y QUE HACES? ¡NADA! ¡NADA!_

**Autora: **_James tranquilízate…_

**James: **_¡PODRÍA HABER PASADO ALGO MÁS EN EL BAÑO DE PREFECTOS, PERO NOOO, LA AUTORA NO ME QUIERE VER FELIZ!_

**Autora: **_James, tengo que tener al público entretenido, aparte no puedo hacer que pase nada más por el rating._** (James se calma)**

**James: **_Está bien, me, me voy a dormir._

**Autora:**

**Ahora que todos se han ido, y el estudio puede quedar al fin vació puedo decir:**

"**Travesura realizada"**


	4. Capitulo 4: Te Amo desde el día que te v

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas**

**¡Eh vuelto! Perdón si tarde, pero el problema fue que nadie me dejo reviews, ¡nadie!... va no, nadie no, hubo quien si me dejo reviews  a todos ellos LOS AMO, jajaa, y a los demás, espero ver reviews pronto… Bueno, no tengo mucho más que-**

**Remus: **_Buenas mañanas_** (Dice el chico entrando a la cabina, seguido por James y Sirius)**

**Sirius: **_Que es lo que pasa, que hay luz, pero el sol no ha salido, debe ser que mi querida Autora se despertó, porque nos ilumina con su presencia_** (Dice haciendo una reverencia)**

**James: **_Que chupa medias Padfoot_** (Chupa Medias Lame Botas)**

**Sirius: **_Al menos se como complacer a una mujer_** (Recibe un golpe de James) **_¡Auch! Eso dolió…_

**Autora: **_Solo tenemos dos reviews que agradecer hoy, así que, los haré yo si no les molesta._

**Sirius: **_Claro que no._** (Hace otra reverencia)**

**Autora: **_Gracias_** _Mariel-PB93,_ **_siempre nos vienen bien nuevas lectoras con una opinión que dar__y Gracias a_** _Nohenatha,_ **_espero te guste el nuevo capitulo._

**En el capitulo de hoy, usaremos una canción, que en mi opinión es muy bella, y deberían bajársela y escucharla, el nombre es: Kiss from a Rose de Seal.**

**Ahora si, seguiremos con el fic:**

**_Capitulo 4: Te Amo desde el día que te vi por primera vez._**

FLASHBACK

Un chico morocho de ojos avellanas entro a un compartimiento, donde también había otros dos chicos, uno de cabellos dorados y ojos miel con expresión pérdida y el otro de cabellos negro y ojos azules noche.

¡Prongs! – Saludo el ojiazul al recién llegado.

¿Qué tal Padfoot?

Bueno, el verano igual que siempre, mis padres me recuerdan cuanta vergüenza causo a la familia. – Dijó el chico con aspecto resignado.

Ya te eh dicho que cuando quieres te vienes a vivir a mi casa – Le dijó el morocho.

Lo tendré en cuenta, que no te asombre que algún día este allí con mi baúl – El chico morocho (James) se fijo en el chico de cabellos dorados (Remus) que miraba por la ventana con aspecto tonto y perdido.

¿Y a Moony que le pasa? – Preguntó James mirando al chico.

Vio a Bosch, la saludo, y cuando esta le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, Evans lo llamo, y este corrió la cara y la beso "sin querer" – Dijó el chico haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

¿Lily? – El chico se perdió al escuchar ese nombre.

¡Vamos Prongs! Mejor dime porque tardaste tanto en llegar, ¿Otra chica que no sea Evans?

No, ayude a mi hermana a subir el baúl y encontrar compartimiento, es su primer día.

¡Cierto! ¿Quieres que quede en Griffindor o te la quieres quitar de encima?

No, es una buena hermana debo admitir, y es imposible que quede en otra casa – Dice hinchando el pecho con orgullo – A propósito, ¿Dónde esta Wormtail?

Tratando de conseguir una chica para salir mañana.

El castillo estaba tan imponente como siempre, todas las casas, excepto el primer grado de cada uno, estaba cenando. Remus aun estaba embobado con lo de Sally, y James estaba mirando a cierta pelirroja mientras Sirius le hablaba de quidicht, este se dio cuenta que James no le estaba prestando atención vio a donde miraba.

¡Prongs! – Le dijó por cuarta vez, James reacciono.

¿Eh?

¡Hay por dios, Prongs, Moony! Creo que es hora de recordarles que un merodeador nunca se enamora…

Sirius, no es por nada, pero cuando tu te enamores, nosotros toleraremos tus actitudes – Le dijó Remus.

Yo nunca me voy a enamorar, porque un merodeador no se enamora – Dice mientras infla el pecho en señal de orgullo.

Padfoot, me reiré tanto cuando te vea enamorado

De nuevo, un merodeador nunca se enamora.

Cállate Padfoot que van a entrar los de primero y quiero ver a mi hermana.

Una fila de pequeños alumnos entro atrás de la profesora McGonagall. Pero Sirius solo pudo fijar su vista en una sola cosa, o mejor dicho, en una sola persona. Una chica alta, bastante alta como para ser de primero, de pelo negro brillante, largo hasta la cadera y unos ojos turquesa que impresionaban a cualquiera. La chica, aunque no tenía mucho cuerpo, si tenía figura. Sirius se quedo embobado mirándola, cosa que solo se dio cuenta Remus. Luego que Dumbeldore diera su discurso de bienvenida, la profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los alumnos. Primero llamo a un chico llamado Sebastián Amish, luego llamo a una chica Lucy Bosch, que ambos quedaron en Griffindor, y como sabía que Sally no tenía hermanas, supuso que era una prima, luego de eso pasaron varios chicos, hasta que…

Potter, Sabrina Jazmín – Dijó la profesora.

Sirius miro hacia todos lados, para ver quien era la hermana de James, pero lo que más le sorprendió, y le dolió, fue ver, que era la hermosa chica de cabellera negra. Miro a su lado a James, este le devolvió la mirada y miro hacia donde estaba su hermana con una gran sonrisa y emoción. La profesora apoyo el sombrero en la cabeza de la chica.

_Veo gran potencial, mucha inteligencia, pero sobretodo una gran capacidad para demostrar de qué eres capas…Veo grandes talentos, talentos únicos… Tienes cualidades para ser una Slytheryn, pero siendo descendiente de Griffindor._

Muy Difícil – Grito el sombrero, Dumbeldore miro al sombrero con un dejo de preocupación.

_No quiero ir a Slytheryn, el perteneció a esa casa, no puedo ir ahí, no puedo parecerme más a el…_

_¿No a Slytheryn? Pero Slytheryn te ayudara a lograr muchas cosas._

_No puedo ir a Slytheryn, a cualquier otra casa que no sea Slytheryn_

_Si no es Slytheryn… Entonces no hay duda de que…_

¡GRIFFINDOR! – Grito el sombrero a todo pulmón. La mesa estallo en aplausos y ovaciones, la chica salio con una gran sonrisa para la mesa, y Dumbeldore parecía más relajado.

Jamsie – Le dijo la chica a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Sabri bebe – Le dijó devolviendo el abrazo. – Quiero presentarte a mis amigos, el es Remus – Dijó señalando a licántropo – El es Petter – Dijó señalando al muchacho bajito de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones – y el Sirius – Sirius miro a la chica y le dedico una sonrisa, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sin sonrojarse, lo cual intimido un poco al merodeador.

Me voy, debo hacer sociedad

Dudo que ya no la hayas hecho, ¿De quien eres amiga?

De una chica, la vi en el tren, es más grande, pero es muy buena, también de esas chicas Lucy, Paula, Sophia y Sebastián

¿Un chico? – Dijó algo alarmado James.

Si, pero es solo un amigo – Dijó la chica.

Bueno, ¿Quién es tu amiga más grande? – Dijó James pensando que tal vez una de sus fans se había acercado a su hermana solo para obtener información sobre el.

Yo – James se dio vuelta, conocía esa voz, allí vio a una chica de doce años, no muy alta, pero si con unos hermosos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, su cabello rojo solo intensificaba su mirada, tenia sus manos sobre su cintura y miraba a James desafiante.

Entonces creo que no hay problema…

¿Se conocen? – Preguntó Sabrina.

Sí – contestaron ambos.

No sabia que era tu hermana, y si no hubiera escuchado lo que decía la profesora McGonagall nunca lo hubiera descubierto, ya que, por suerte, no se parece a ti – Le dijó la pelirroja.

Vamos Evans, si te mueres por mí – Pero antes de que Lily pudiera contestar algo, alguien la alcanzo.

¿Te… mueres por mi? James, ¿Acaso dejaste la humildad en casa? – Le pregunto su hermana – Creo que entiendo porque se llevan mal, ahora si no les molesta, voy a hablar con el director.

¿Con el director? ¿Para que? – Le preguntó su hermano.

Para ver si me deja traer más animales, adiós.

FLASHBACK END

Sirius miraba el techo de su cama mientras pensaba en todo eso, pensó en como siguieron las semanas posteriores, hablando con Sabrina seguido ya que esta se juntaba bastante con Lily y lo único que James hacia, era perseguir a la pelirroja. Aun recordaba el día que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.

FLASHBACK

Sirius salía de su última clase de la mañana, se dirigía al Gran Salón para almorzar cuando…

¡Sirius! – Una chica de once años venia corriendo, lo alcanzo y paro, parecía que no estaba cansada.

¿Qué pasa Sabrina? – Le preguntó el chico.

¿Viste a mi hermano?

No, el toma Adivinación, porque…

Lily también – Terminó por el.

Exacto

En ese caso, me voy para allí, adiós – Sirius miro como se alejaba, su pelo se batía suavemente, como lo hacia siempre. Su forma de caminar era con elegancia, propia de las mujeres Potter, según James.

Estas enamorado – El chico se sobresalto, y se dio vuelta y vio a Remus que lo miraba con mirada picara.

¿De que hablas?

No te hagas el tonto, te encanta Sabrina…

No, ella, yo…

¿No piensas en ella en clases, durante las prácticas, comidas?

Si, pero eso no significa que-

¿Y no te enojas cuando algún chico se le acerca?

Pero porque-

¿Qué le pasa a James con Lily? – Sirius pareció pensarlo por unos momentos.

¡HAY POR DIOS! Estoy enamorado de la hermana de James – El chico miro a Remus, no podía, James, el era su mejor amigo, no podía estar enamorado de su hermana…

Yo nunca le diré nada…

FLASHBACK END

Sirius se volteo hacia un costado y vio que James estaba en el mismo estado que el… Recordando…

FLASHBACK

Una chica pelirroja miraba en todas direcciones, llevaba un carro, lleno de baúles y una jaula, donde había un gato rojo, tan rojo como su cabello. Sus ojos como dos esmeraldas brillaban en busca de lo que parecía la estación 9 ¾, el chico morocho, vio a la pelirroja, llevaba baúles con el logotipo de Hogwarts, e iba acompañada de sus padres, al igual que el.

Disculpa, ¿Buscas la estación 9 ¾? – Le pregunto el chico a la pelirroja

S-si, ¿Me puedes decir donde queda? – Le pregunto poniéndose toda colorada.

Si, mira, pasa por en medio de la estación 9 y la 10, si quieres podemos pasar juntos – Le dijó el muchacho, que ya le gustaba esa pelirroja.

Si, por favor – La chica se despidió de sus padres, ya que su hermana no la había querido acompañar, y el niño se despidió de los de el y de su hermana, la cual no lo quería soltar.

Prométeme que me escribirás todos los días – Le dijó la niña.

Te lo juro – Dijó el chico poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

Y que vendrás en navidad

Te lo juro – Le volvió a decir con la mano en su corazón.

Te amo James – Le dijó la niña y le beso su mejilla izquierda y luego la derecha.

Y yo a ti Jazmín – Le dijó el chico, y se dio vuelta para poner su carro al lado del de la pelirroja. – Y no te enamores – Le dijó guiñándole el ojo, a lo que la chica sonrió.

James y Lily comenzaron a correr uno al lado del otro, y atravesaron la berrera, seguidos de sus padres, quienes los acompañaron a cargar su equipaje. La pelirroja y el moreno se despidieron de sus padres y comenzaron a buscar compartimiento, encontraron uno vació, y se sentaron.

Esa niña, ¿Era tu hermana? – Le pregunto la chica para sacar un tema de conversación.

Si, es como mi mejor amiga – Le dijo el chico.

Yo quisiera que mi hermana fuera como mi mejor amiga – Dijó la chica.

¿Te llevas mal con ella?

Si, no le gusta la idea de que sea una bruja.

Ah, vienes de familia muggle

Sí, ¿Es eso un problema?

En lo más mínimo – Le dijó el chico con una sonrisa.

El compartimiento se abrió dejando paso a un chico morocho de ojos grises, era alto pero no exageradamente, y a otro de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel, tenia ojeras un poco pronunciadas, pero nada exagerado, ambos venían hablando de algo que parecía que había pasado fuera del compartimiento.

Solo digo que no me parece correcto – Le dijó el chico de ojos miel al ojigris. **(N/A: ¡Siempre tan correcto Remus!)**

¡Vamos Remus! Si no nos divertimos ahora, ¿Cuándo? – El chico reparo en la pelirroja y luego en el morocho – Espero no les moleste, es que no hay más compartimientos libres.

No, esta bien, siéntense – Dijó James con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, luego que Sirius y Remus acomodaran sus cosas, se sentaron.

Remus Jhon Lupin – Dijó el chico de cabellos dorados con una sonrisa, presentándose **(N/A: Chicas, no babeen el teclado :P)**

Sirius Deán Black – Contesto el chico de pelo negro y ojos grises con una sonrisa que haría morir de amor hasta a un dementor.

James Andrés Potter – Dijó este también sonriendo, pero en especial a una pelirroja, la cual se sonrojo. **(N/A: Que se note que James, tiene un nombre en castellano)**

Lilianne Rose Evans – Dijó la hermosa pelirroja.

FLASHBACKEND

James recordó lo bien que se llevo con la pelirroja, esas semanas sentado con ella, descubriendo que la chica, era la mujer de sus sueños: Inteligente, divertida, bondadosa y muy hermosa, y se arrepentía, del el día, que ella, lo empezó a odiar…

FLASHBACK

Era una mañana de domingo muy temprano, una broma de los nuevos revoltosos de Hogwarts llamados "Los Merodeadores" se escuchaba por todo el colegio, y a casi todos parecía gustarles, a casi todos. En la sala común de Gryffindor solo había dos personas: Una pelirroja y un morocho.

Pero Lily, fue solo una bromita.

¡No importa! Fue humillante

Ni que te la hubiéramos hecho a ti.

¡Es igual James! Humillaron a esos pobres chicos.

¡Pero eran Slytherins! ¿Tengo que recordarte que te llaman sangre sucia?

¡Sabes muy bien que eso no me importa! Nunca te pedí que te vengaras.

Vamos Lily, no puedes enojarte por eso.

Si, puedo y lo haré, de ahora en más, no soy más Lily para ti, llámame Evans, y dile a tus amiguitos, que hagan lo mismo, yo los llamare con el mismo respeto.

Lily, por favor …

Dime Evans.

Lily…

¡QUE ME DIGAS EVANS! – Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más se fue a su habitación.

Los días pasaron y la chica llamaba a todos por su apellido, y a James le dolió, se había dado cuenta de algo… Estaba enamorado de la hermosa pelirroja.

FLASHBACKEND

James vio a Remus, este se frotaba los ojos, se pregunto, si el no estaría pensando lo mismo.

FLAHSBACK

Lilianne Rose Evans – Dijó la pelirroja, pero la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir, dejando pasar a una chica alta de pelo castaño enrulado y ojos color miel, muy parecidos a los del chico de cabello dorado.

Hola, ¿Me puedo quedar aquí? – Pregunto tímidamente.

Claro, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó la pelirroja.

Sally Violet Bosch – Dijó la chica.

Luego de volver a presentarse ante la castaña, el viaje paso tranquilo, excepto para Remus. Había hablado todo el viaje con la hermosa chica y había descubierto cuan hermosa persona era, y se dio cuenta que, le gustaba y mucho. El chico se acerco tanto a ella, que ella también comenzó a enamorarse de el.

FLASHBACKEND

Fui un idiota – Dijó Remus sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

Remus…

No lo nieguen, tendría que haberle dicho…

Si, tendrías que haberle dicho – Le dijó Sirius.

¡Sirius! – Le dijó James.

Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, tienes que pensar que harás para que te perdone – Dijó el morocho esquivando lo que decía su amigo de cuatro ojos. **(N/A: Quiero decir que no tengo nada en contra de la gente que usa lentes, solo lo pongo así para distinguir, les recuerdo que Sirius y James, ambos, son morochos)**

Tienes razón. – Dijó Remus recostándose nuevamente en su cama.

Si no les molesta, voy a salir a caminar.

El muchacho salio y se alejo de la torre Gryffindor, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, y se encontró en la puerta del salón de estudios muggles, y adentro había una chica morocha, que tocaba el piano y cantaba con armonía y amor.

"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey."

La chica termino de cantar, y Sirius entro, la chica lo miro a los ojos.

¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo? – Le preguntó.

Solo escuche la ultima canción, por cierto es muy bonita…

Gracias, James me la cantaba cuando yo tenia seis y el siete… y siempre ha sido su manera de consolarme – Dijó la chica mientras una hermosa sonrisa se apodero de ella.

Sirius se acerco de a poco hacia la chica, sin perder ese contacto visual, que estaba haciendo que a el lo derritiera y a ella le causara dolor de estomago. Fueron cerrando lentamente los ojos, mientras sus labios rozaban, poco a poco comenzaron a besarse, solo a mover los labios, pero luego, Sirius la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas comenzaban a hacer fiesta dentro de sus bocas, y toda la pasión que tenían guardada desde hacia tiempo comenzó a liberarse, el chico le acariciaba su espalda, esa hermosa espalda que la chica tenia y ella tocaba con suavidad su cabello. Pero de repente a Sirius le vino la idea de James y cuanto lo mataría si se enterara, se separo de la chica, que lo miro confundida.

James, lo siento, no puedo – Le dijó el chico como tratando de explicarle la razón.

¿Qué, acaso sales con mi hermano? – Sirius sonrió, alejándose un poquito más de ella.

Es mi mejor amigo y…

… No puedes hacerle esto a el, lo entiendo – Le dijó la chica, Sirius quería volver a besarla, pero en vez de eso, salio de allí, se fue, tocando con la yema de sus dedos sus labios, esperando que el sabor a frutilla jamás se fuera…

Luego de media hora de ensayar, Sabrina salio algo cansada, y entro a la sala común. No había nadie allí, excepto unas amigas de ella, Paula Simona y Sophia Romingle. Paula era una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos color café y Sophia era de pelo negro y largo medio enrulado y ojos marrones. Sabrina se acerco a ellas, tratando de olvidar la escena que había pasado en el salón de estudios muggles.

Hola chicas – Dijó la morocha

Hola Sabri, ven siéntate – Le indico Paula, tanto Paula como Sophia eran personas muy bondadosas y ellas junto con Lucy y Sebastián era el grupo con el que Sabrina se juntaba en sexto.

¿Te pasa algo Sabri? – Le pregunto Sophia.

No, nada que no pueda remediar – Dijó la chica concentrándose en el libro que había sacado de su mochila y comenzado a leerlo.

**Bueno, como se darán cuenta, este capitulo fue más largo que los anteriores, y eso es por una sola razón: QUIERO MÁS REVIEWS. Así que hasta que no reciba algunos de ellos, no habrá próximo capitulo, lo siento mucho por aquellos que siempre me dejan!... Como verán están apareciendo nuevos personajes, así que voy a darles una breve introducción de cada uno:**

**_Lucy Katherine Bosch:_ Es la prima de Sally, con un año menor que la anterior, es buena, amable y comprensiva. Es muy amiga de Sabrina, Sally, Lily, Paula, Sophia y Sebastián. Es muy bonita, aunque ella solo tiene ojos para su novio, Sebastián. Llevan un año saliendo y al parecer todo les va bien. Viene de familia de magos.**

**_Sebastián Jonathan Amish:_ Es un chico sensible y bueno. Rubio de ojos marrón oscuro, tiene a alguna población femenina suspirando por el. Viene de familia de muggles, por lo que no entiende el quidicht y prefiere jugar al football. Es muy amigo de las chicas (las que se mencionaron antes) aunque se lleva muy bien con los varones de su curso y con los merodeadores.**

**_Mery Paula Simona:_ De una importante familia de magos, es una persona sensible y odia las costumbres de su familia. Trata a todo el mundo por igual y defiende a sus amigas hasta morir. Es amable y bonita, y estudiosa.**

**_Sophia Andrés Romingle:_ Es de origen latino, de una familia de magos de "sangre pura". Su familia no tiene los mismos ideales que los Simona, los Malfoy o los Black, ellos odian todo lo que tiene que ver con la purificación del mundo mágico. Sus padres son muy amigo de los Potter. Una chica sensible y buena, que solo se dedica a tratar mejor a las demás personas y ayuda a cualquiera que se lo pida. Si la sacan de sus casillas, puede llegar a ponerse agresiva. Algo mandona, pero solo con personas "sin importancia".**

**Bueno, Sebastián y Lucy, son personajes ficticios, sin relación con la realidad, pero Paula y Sophia no. Paula, esta dedicado a una chica que lee mis fics, y descubrí (recientemente) que lee varios de ellos, y esto es una forma de agradecerle, y Sophia es mi mejor amiga, aunque su nombre es Sofía y su diminutivo Nanu, no importa, ¡gracias por todo el apoyo que me das nena! Y aunque sus personalidades no sean compatibles, ya que, sino no van con la historia, eh hecho lo mejor que puse.**

**Por ahora es todo, y solo me queda decir:**

"**Travesura Realizada"**


	5. Capitulo 5: Solo algunas cosas que debem

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**¡Buenas, Buenas! Eh vuelto, después de demasiado tiempo… Quiero explicar porque tarde tanto: Simple, el colegio, pruebas, cumpleaños (este año empiezo con los de 15) En fin, por suerte, subí matemática gracias al ocho que me saque en la ultima prueba, y las demás materias están tranquilas, pero, no se cuanto tardare con el otro Cáp., ya que el miércoles tengo prueba, hoy (sábado) vamos a bailar con mis amigas a festejarle el cumple a otra amiga y domingo, lunes y martes tengo que estudiar para el miércoles, así que, no se cuanto tardare… **

**(James entra al estudio)**

**James: **_Buenos días, en estos hermosos días te hemos extrañado _**(le dice a la Autora)**

**Autora: **_Claro, tú sigue nomás, sigue halagándome con ese descaro y no pondré el Cáp._

**James (sumamente arrepentido): **_NO, NO, NO, está bien, me quedo calladito._

**Sirius (entrando): **_Bueno, ¿agradecemos?_

**Remus (entrando tras Sirius): **_¿Agradecer que?_

**Sirius: **_¡Los reviews por supuesto!_

**Remus y James, a coro: **_¡OK!_

**Autora: **_Gracias __**Carmen**__, bien, en la cita lo que paso fue lo siguiente: Lily había quedado con el muchachote ese que por cierto (:L :L) entonces, como no podía ser tan descuidada como para que James la viera, la cancelo y la dejo para más adelante, pero es lo único que te puedo decir…_

**Remus: **_Gracias __**pauu**__, una pregunta, ¿Qué quieres decir cuando pensaste que iba a estar lleno de Mary sues?_

**James (Guiña el ojo): **_Gracias __**lezliitha,**__ te mandamos un beso, gracias por lo de lindo._

**Autora: **_Gracias __**nohenatha**__, siempre tan fiel_

**Sirius: **_Gracias __**Francesca**__, yo amo a todas mis fans, pero a ti te mando un saludo especial_** (guiña el ojo)**

**Autora: **_Creídos_

**Remus: **_Gracias __**Pau0072**__, que tengas suerte_****

**Autora: **_Si, si, ahora Fic:_

**(Nota de Autora: En este Cáp. Lily va a hablar al público, cuando esta lo haga, lo que le diga al público va a estar subrayado)**

_**Capitulo 5: Solo algunas cosas que debemos darnos cuenta antes que nos guste el chico al que odiamos durante siete años. (N/A: el titulo es un cachin largo)**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Es increíble como vuelan los días, las semanas, los años… Es increíble como hace seis, mejor dicho siete años odiaba a James Potter y ahora me encuentro enamorada de el… Yo tampoco lo quería creer, pero cada vez q lo veo, me duele el estomago, cuando me imagino su cara me atonto y ya no presto atención a nada, no se que más hacer, ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Lo único que me queda es aceptarlo: estoy locamente enamorada de James… ¡VES! Ya ni le digo Potter…Es como la canción: "Cuando miro tus ojos" Yo veo todo en los ojos avellanas del morocho ese que me vuela la cabeza… Por dios, cada vez que pienso en un futuro con el, no puedo evitar esa sonrisa tonta, no quisiera tener que llamarlo así, pero solo este nombre le queda bien… Amor… Cuando imagino a mis hijos, iguales a el y solo se me cae la baba, Estoy loca, demente, y todas esas cosas… Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo tratado tan mal en esos años, cuando el me perseguía por los pasillos y yo lo humillaba, nadie se merece eso y ahora me doy cuenta, que fui cruel… demasiado cruel con el… Nunca m voy a olvidar cuando en tercero comencé a tomar "Estudios Muggles" y el me decía que yo no lo necesitaba, ya que era hija de muggles, fue gracioso, hablando de ello, tengo que terminar un pergamino sobre las innovaciones de la tecnología, aquí es cuando agradezco que mi padre se maraville con la tecnología… Me voy, pero antes, ¿No tiene James un cuerpazo? ¡Gracias quidicht! Ahora entiendo el porque a tantas mujeres les gusta… solo eso…_

_Lily Evans._

Nunca les debe pasar lo que me paso a mi, bien, en contra de la voluntad de mi escritora, yo les voy a hablar en este Cáp., si, a ustedes mis queridos lectores, "Algunas cosas que debemos (si, debemos) darnos cuenta antes de que nos guste el chico al que odiamos durante siete años" esa va a ser la lección.

Lily cerró el diario y lo guardo dentro de un cajón… bajo las escaleras que llevaban de las habitaciones de las mujeres a la sala común… En la misma, no había nadie, el día estaba hermoso, por lo que Lily supuso que debían estar en los patios… Salio de la torre Gryffindor, y marcho decidida a un lugar, para ser más exactos, se dirigía a la sala de estudios muggles. Pronto, llego a su destino, la pelirroja miro por el vidrio de la puerta, adentro, James y Sabrina, entonaban una canción, Sabrina tocaba el piano mientras James cantaba.

And I cant explain  
But its something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
Its that feeling I get about you, deep inside  
And I cant describe  
But its something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
The way you look tonight – Lily había alcanzado solo al final de la canción, pero aun así estaba impresionada, James si que sabia cantar.

Cada día cantas mejor – Le dijo Sabrina a James.

Cada día, tocas mejor – Le dijó James dando su sonrisa más encantadora.

**Regla nº 1**, fíjense si el chico que las persigue, les gusta… ¿Cómo? Fácil si sienten que se ahogan cada vez que lo ven entrar, no piensen que es algo de furia. **Regla nº 2** Si admitieron que les gusta, pero creen que el no es una buena persona, fíjense como es con sus parientes, si tiene una hermana, mejor.

Mamá me envió una carta…

¿Qué dice?

Solo que esta orgullosa de nosotros y que me casare pronto

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!

Sí, me quieren presentar candidatos…

¿Acaso están locos? ¿Cuándo?

Para navidad…

¡NO, NO, NO! ¡¡¡ESTO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!!!

Tranquilo tienen casi 3 meses…

Pero… acaso están dementes, siempre pensé que eran diferentes a todos esos otros padres…

Yo también, es que no lo entiendo…

Lily se alejo, sabia lo de Sabrina….

FLASHBACK

Era temprano en la mañana… La bruma matutina cubría las ventanas y dejaba ver solo un paisaje borroso. De lo verde, se distinguía una lechuza café, que se dirigía hacia la ventana del cuarto de las chicas, la lechuza picoteo, hasta que una chica morocha e abrió la ventana. La lechuza dejo la nota sobre la cama de la morocha y salio con otras cartas. Sabrina abrió la carta, Lily estaba entada enfrente de ella, la pelirroja, fue viendo como su expresión cambiaba a medida que leía la carta…

¿Qué dice? – Le pregunto, una vez que finalizo de leer, la morocha quería decirle, pero no le salían las palabras… La chica le alcanzo la carta.

"_Queridísima Sabrina:_

_¿Qué tal el colegio? Estoy segura que bien, tú siempre has sido la alumna perfecta… De todas maneras, solo quería comunicarte con anticipación, que, dentro de unos días, te llegara tu vestido de novia, ya que aquí no hay lugar para guardarlo… Como sospecharas, estamos remodelando, tu vestido no llegara solo, si no también llegaran vestidos de gala, túnicas de gala y alguna de tu ropa… Igual, no importa, puedes ir desdoblando ese vestido de novia, ya que, en diciembre, tu padre y yo haremos una fiesta y te presentaremos algunos candidatos aptos para la familia…_

_Con Amor…_

_Tu Madre."_

¿Vestido de novia? – Pregunto Lily

Cuando una mujer Potter cumple 15 años, se la considera suficientemente madura como para elegir su propio vestido de bodas…

Espera, ¿Tú no le vas a prestar atención a esta nota, verdad? – Sabrina miro al piso, y con solo hacerlo, Lily comprendió todo - ¿De verdad te vas a casar con alguien que vas a ver no más de una vez? – La morocha se encogió de hombros

Tú no entiendes Lily, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, veras, soy su única hija mujer, a James… no lo pueden obligar, pero a mi si.

Debes decirle, si le dices, el jamás te dejara casarte si tu no quieres.

Lo se… Pero, no creo que James los haga desistir en algo así.

Al menos intentara – La pelirroja de encontrar alguna solución al problema.

De todas maneras, si me comprometen con alguien, la boda no se efectuara hasta que cumpla los diecisiete, ya que tengo que ser mayor.

Tienes que hacer algo para evitarlo – Seguía insistiendo la pelirroja, es que no quería ver a su amiga casada a los diecisiete años y con alguien que no amaba.

Lo haré, a su debido momento – Sabrina la miro con tal convicción que Lily simplemente quedo convencida

ENDFLASHBACK

Lily, ¿Lo viste a James? – Lily había salido a los patios, y Sirius se había acercado a ella, pero antes de poder responderle, Sabrina y James habían salido a los patios, Sirius y Lily se habían acercado a donde estaban los hermanitos.

Pero no es justo

Ya James déjalo

No

Si

No

Si

Que no – James comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sabrina.

Qu- Jajaja – Que JAJAJAJA ¡QUE LO DEJES!

¿Cómo? – Decía el morocho haciéndose el desentendido, fue haciéndole más cosquillas, hasta que Sabrina ya no aguanto y se callo al piso.

JAJAJAJAJJAJAAAAA ¡¡¡¡QUE LO DEJES!!!!

Recalquemos la **Regla nº 2** por favor. 

Esta bien – Dijó James y paro de hacerle cosquillas, se paro y la ayudo a pararse a ella también.

Vamos Lily – Dijó Sabrina y se fueron, las chicas se dirigían al lago, pero algunos fans las interceptaron, entre ellos Michael Zabini, era un Slytheryn con pelo negro y fuertes ojos verdes, era alto y jugaba como buscador en el equipo de quidicht. Tenía a muchas mujeres tras su figura, pero él tenia solo ojos para una, la que lo había rechazado desde que lo conocía.

Sabrina Potter… - Dijó en tono misterioso, como si tratara de acordarse de algo.

Idiota Zabini – Dijó ella con su usual ironía.

Mejor no te comportes así con tu futuro esposo – Dijó el, Sabrina modifico su cara de superioridad a una de tremendo asombro.

¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto ella, y alguien más, que había estado escuchando a lo lejos, comenzaba a acercarse.

Lo que escuchas, esta mañana mi madre ha recibido una invitación de la tuya, diciendo que en Navidad harán una fiesta de cortejo. – Dijó Zabini mirándola a los ojos, amaba ver como se enojaba, por eso se había probado para buscador y no para otra cosa, sabía que ella era buscadora y le encantaba verla cuando perdían un punto o algo así. – Y si es así, en ella le pediré tu mano a tu padre…

¿Cortejo? – Pregunto Lily

Es una fiesta para buscarle esposo a una hija, solo asisten hombres y la chica – James y Sirius se acercaban hechos una furia, a donde estaban Sabrina, Lily, Zabini y los demás fans que miraban la escena un poco perturbados.

Si sigues hablando te matare Zabini – James trato de tirarsele encima, pero Sabrina fue más rápida y sin decir una palabra los petrifico a los dos, a James y a Sirius.

No necesito que nadie me defienda –

Dijo hablándole a James que seguía petrificado, y dándose vuelta le pego un puñetazo a Zabini en la nariz, este cayó hacia atrás, mientras de su nariz salía una hemorragia. Se agacho a donde estaba Zabini y al mismo tiempo que ella, todos lo hicieron (excepto los petrificados, ¿No?)

Si tu, me pides matrimonio, te juro por mi madre que lo primero que voy a hacer va a ser huir de mi casa, o inventar que trataste de abusar de mi, que estoy embarazada de otro hombre, lo que se me ocurra para no hacerlo, entiende una cosa Zabini, te odio, y si te presentas en esa fiesta, intentando algo conmigo, te asesinare tan lenta y dolorosamente que desearas no haber nacido, te dejare sin día del padre, tratare de hacerte la vida imposible… Y si por alguna razón, nos casamos, te juro que no me veras más de lo que puedes ver ahora, porque si tu me llegas a tocar, te juro que ese puñetazo que acabas de obtener te parecerá un pellizco al lado de lo que te voy a hacer… Puedo parecer muy dulce, pero tengo un carácter que es mejor no enfrentar Mickey – Le dijó con falsa simpatía – Y si se te ocurre por un segundo contarle a tus padres o a los míos algo de esto te aseguro que te buscare por todo el colegio, recorreré cada esquina de este castillo, te encontrare, te castrare, te cortare todas, si, TODAS, las extremidades y las tirare al lago para que se las coma el pulpo gigante, ¿Capichi? –

Le dijó haciendo su mejor tono mafioso. Zabini solo pudo asentir, mientras con la manga de su túnica trataba de parar la sangre que caía de su nariz. Sabrina despetrifico a los otros dos, y los arrastro adentro, seguida por Lily. **(N/A: Se mando flor de discurso Sabrina, jeje) **

No puedo creerlo – Dijó Sirius mirando a Sabrina

Si, lo se, es un idiota…

No, no puedo creer que pegues así, será mejor que nunca me pelee contigo – Sabrina lo miro con una mirada tal, que si las miradas asesinaran, Sirius estaría siendo velado en este mismo instante – Ok, entiendo, comentario inapropiado en momento inapropiado, pero no entiendo, ¿Te vas a casar?

Nuestros queridos padres **(N/A: nótese la ironía, por favor)** quieren comprometerla. – Dijó James con un deje de furia.

No puedo creerlo – Dijó Sirius atónito, la mujer que amaba, querían comprometerlo con otro…

Exacto.

Siguieron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos… Cuando pasaron cerca de la biblioteca Lily se paro en seco.

¡Hay no! Olvide, tengo que ir a buscar un libro para leer, nos vemos luego – Dijó Lily, pero antes de darse vuelta, alguien hablo.

Te acompaño – Dijó James

No, esta bien

No, no esta bien que una bella dama cargue con un libro pesado sola por los pasillos – Dijó James con una sonrisa de cortesía, y antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada, la tomo por los hombros y la dirigió hacia la biblioteca – Nos vemos luego – Les dijo a los otros dos que seguían para la sala común de Gryffindor.

**Regla nº 3**: Si es caballeroso, no lo tomen como algo que hace solo para ligar con ustedes, tal vez solo trata de hacerles un favor, eso nos leva a la **Regla nº 4** si no saben a que viene no lo traten mal…

Flash back

Una pelirroja iba tranquila por un pasillo, James, venia corriendo desde que la había visto pasar, era un chico lindo, alto de pelo negro ojos azabaches y unos increíbles 16 años.

¡¡¡LILY!!!

Potter, soy Evans para ti.

Prefiero que seas Evans Potter - ¡Plaf! James había ligado un cachetazo por parte de Lily, que ahora se alejaba aun más rápido, James se quedo ahí parado, mirando a la nada.

Flash Back End

Aquí estamos – Dijó James refiriéndose a la biblioteca.

Perfecto – Respondió la pelirroja, no tardo ni un segundo en encontrar el libro y salir, James la miraba asombrado - ¿Qué? – Pregunto ella simplemente.

Conoces de memoria la biblioteca – Lily se sonrojo.

Es que paso allí casi todo mi tiempo, imagina que hace siete años estoy en el colegio – Dijó mientras cada vez se ponía más roja.

Te ves hermosa cuando te pones colorada – esto no ayudo a Lily, que se torno aun más roja, James la freno e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran, y mientras estos se mataban con la mirada, James iba acercando su cara a la de ella. – Tienes los ojos más lindos que eh visto en mi vida, tienes el mejor pelo, la mejor piel – Mientras mencionaba cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirroja, la acariciaba, y la chica no podía evitar suspirar y sentir que un tremendo calor le recorría por su cuerpo, y unas ganas de besarlo increíblemente, poco a poco, la chica fue cerrando los ojos – los labios más sabrosos que eh probado – Lily abrió los ojos y vio como James acercaba su boca a la de ella e iba cerrando los suyos lentamente, estaban a solo centímetros de sentir al otro, podían escuchar sus reparaciones descontroladas……

Sirius y Sabrina seguían en silencio hacia la sala común, de repente, pasaron por un salón vació y Sirius la empujo hacia adentro sin que Sabrina pudiera decir nada, cerro la habitación para que nadie entrara o salga, y le puso un hechizo silenciador…

¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Sabrina desconcertada

Pero Sirius no la dejo responder, simplemente comenzó a besarla muy apasionado, y a acariciar su cabello, Sabrina comenzó a seguirlo y pronto, Sabrina estaba contra una pared mientras Sirius besaba su cuello lenta, pero apasionadamente… mientras ella acariciaba su espalda desnuda, nadie entendía bien que estaba pasando ahí, pero empezaron a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que en ese momento recorrían sus cuerpos… Pero Sirius no quería llegar muy lejos, no sin antes hablar con su mejor amigo…

**Y, los dejo con la intriga… MUAHAHAHAHAHAA, a ree, jajaa, bueno, mis queridos lectores, quiero reviews que digan que tal voy, quiero opiniones, ideas, acepto de todo, DE TODO, jajaa, Bueno, espero que me vaya bien el colegio así podré escribir pronto, pero, por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	6. Capitulo 6: Los amigos son importantes,

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**SIII, TENGO COMPUTADORA! Estoy muy feliz, y espero que les guste el cap, feliz porq vi harry potter 5, aunque tengo ganas de demandar a quien haya dirigido la película, hay cosas q no me gustaron, q podrían haber hecho mas parecido al libro, a decir, estoy corta de tiempo así que solo GRACIAS por los reviews y sigan con mas ******** Ojala les guste el cap así que aquí va:**

_**Capitulo 6: Los amigos son importantes, tal vez, demasiado.**_

¡¡NO!! – Sirius se separo de Sabrina casi al instante, la chica lo miro con desconcierto.

¿Qué pasa?

No, no puedo, James, tengo que irme – Y sin mas salio casi corriendo de allí, pero a Sabrina la dejaba sin las ganas, claro que no, ya arreglaría cuentas con el "niño" ese.

James llego a tocar el cielo con las manos cuando sus labios rozaron con los de la pelirroja. Ella, ella estaba por primera ves escuchando a su corazón y no a su mente, y se sentía muy bien. Comenzaron a besarse, primero muy lentamente, era solo un beso, pero luego, James decidió profundizar el beso, y comenzó a darle un toque mas profundo. Abrió su boca del todo e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella **(N/A: ¡Que feo que suena así!, ¿No?)** Lily dejo caer el libro al suelo, y puso sus brazos en el cuello de James, mientras el beso se profundizaba mas y mas, y podía sentir las manos de James en su cintura, podrían haber estado así años y años, de no ser porque…

Ejem, no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para hacer esa demostración – Nada más, ni nada menos que Albus Dumbeldore estaba parado en el pasillo, con una sonrisa en la cara y su mirada, como siempre, tranquila.

Director – Dijo Lily, que en ese momento estaba tan colorada como su cabello, mientras que James tenia una sonrisa boba por la escena vivida hacia solo unos segundos. – Yo, nosotros, el, es que… yo, el, nosotros – Lily no sabia como justificarse, el director tenia una expresión entre divertida y curiosa.

Deje, no me explique nada señorita Evans, creo que quedo bastante claro lo que estaba pasando – Y sin mas se fue. Lily estaba roja como un tomate y solo se agacho a recoger el libro y se fue, mientras que James, entendía el bochorno, pero no podía borrar de su cara esa sonrisa idiota, que no quería que se fuera, nunca.

_No, no puedo, basta, las hermanas de los amigos tienen bigotes. Pero, es que es tan linda, la manera en que sus ojos te miran, derrite, ¿Quién le puede decir que no en algo a esa chica? Y su cabello, si, es digno de verlo moverse por el viento, y lo brillante que es, es increíble. Su piel, si que es suave, y siempre esta calentita, hasta en el día mas frió, y ese inconfundible olor a uva verde que irradiaba hace que me desmaye cada ves que me pasa por al lado, ¡Y SU CUERPO! Por dios, es perfecto, con todas las letras P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O la __**P**__ es por sus Pechos, enormes pechos que me distraen cada vez que no quiero pensar en su cuerpo, la __**E**__ es por su Espalda, y ese lunar que tiene al fondo de ella, es hermoso. La __**R**__ es por su tRasero redondo y alto, hermoso. La otra E es por sus piEs que la llevan a todos lados y de ves en cuando hace que llegue a mí. La __**F**__ es por, bueno, por sus hermosísimas Facciones. La tercera __**E**__ es por su bEllEza, que es incomparable a la de las otras chicas. La __**C **__es por su Cutis, que es divino; la __**T **__es por la Temperatura que logra subir tranquilamente cada ves que pasa por al lado de algún chico. Y la __**A**__ es por su segundo nombre, que me encanta jAzmin. Y puedo decir lo que es: __**Perfecta.**_

Tan sumido iba Sirius describiendo a Sabrina que no vio que ella se acercaba a el. El morocho estaba en la sala común, que estaba vacía, sentado sobre un sillón. La morocha se acerco a el, y (primero miro a ver si había alguien) lo beso. Sirius, confundido, al principio no reacciono, pero luego comenzó a responder al beso que la morocha proponía, y en cuanto esta sintió que el chico respondía, se separo bruscamente de el.

Para que veas, que feo es quedarte con las ganas – La chica lo beso en la mejilla y se fue. Sirius sonrió, ya que recordó porque le gustaba tanto esa chica, era dominante.

Sally iba por el pasillo, estaba muy concentrada, ya que llevaba una pila de libros de tal altitud que le cubría la vista. Remus doblo en una esquina y distinguió su pelo.

¡Sally! – Al instante a la chica se le cayeron todos los libros por el grito, el chico se apresuro a llegar a su lado y ayudarla a recoger los libros.

Tan concentrado estaba Remus en ayudarla que no vio que Sally se había quedado embobada mirándolo, había repasado millones de veces lo que haría al verlo luego de la pelea, se iría, pero ahora, se daba cuenta, que no era tan fácil. Remus levanto la mirada y se le cayeron todos los libros que había agarrado, pero no le importo. Sally lo estaba mirando de esa manera dulce y tranquila que a el tanto le gustaba, lenta y muy suavemente se fue acercando, como el era mas alto, ella quedo a la altura del pecho del castaño y el bajo un poco la cabeza, se miraban directo a los ojos y Remus, no quería que ella malinterpretara las cosas, no quería besarla y que ella pensara que era otro "ataque merodeador" así que pensó bien lo que le iba a decir, y decidió que era lo que el sentía que debía decir. Siguió mirándola a los ojos y sin perder ese contacto la agarro de las manos, las llevo hacia su boca y las beso, muy tiernamente. Sally sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar y estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no besarlo.

Te amo – Le dijo el con tanta tranquilidad que Sally no sabia que hacer – Y se que estuve mal, y si me dejas, te demostrare cuanto te amo de acá al día en que me muera, porque si de algo estoy arrepentido, es de no haberte dicho nada, pero lo hice porque no quería que te alejaras como el resto del mundo, y ahora se, que tu no eres como el resto del mundo, que eres especial y voy a luchar porque me perdones. – Sally estaba con la boca que se le caía, no sabia que decir, y eso la había shockeado, Remus se dio cuenta, junto los libros, se los dio (que Sally agarro sin decir nada), la beso en la frente y se fue.

Lily estaba caminando por el lago, le gustaba tirar de vez en cuando una piedra, para ver como se removía el agua y algunas criaturas marinas salían y miraban quien perturbaba su paz, y se volvían hacia adentro, se perdían en lo oscuro del lago. Pero la pelirroja, hoy, no le prestaba especial atención a las criaturas, su mente estaba totalmente ocupada por una escena, cierto beso que había pasado… Solo poda pensar en el escalofrió que había sentido al besar a James, y cuando le había gustado. Tan concentrada iba, que no vio que James estaba corriendo hacia su dirección.

Por otro lado, James había salido a correr luego de la ducha fría que se había tenido que dar luego del beso, y estaba pensando en la pelirroja, en el beso, en como se conocieron, en, prácticamente, todo… No sabia que hacer, se estaba muriendo por darle otro beso, por acariciarla… pero no, no podía pensar en eso, se estaba poniendo con demasiadas ganas de besarla, ya no sabia que hacer, se estaba muriendo por ella… y por esos labios, por todo… Iba tan concentrado que no veía que Lily estaba caminando cerca por donde el estaba corriendo… Y lo inevitable pasó, se chocaron, James casi aplasta a la pobre, ya que el callo encima de ella.

Perdón – Dijo James con los ojos cerrados del golpe.

Esta bien – Dijo Lily, que, si lo estaba viendo y estaba colorada por chocarse justo con el. James, al escuchar esa voz abrió casi al instante los ojos, y se encontró con la cara de la pelirroja a dos centímetros de la de el. – James, me estas aplastando – Le dijo la pelirroja que ya no podía aguantar el peso del cuerpo del morocho

Perdón – Dijo el y se paro, y le tendió una mano, para que ella también se parara, cuando Lily se quiso parar, se tropezó y quedaron otra vez a tres centímetros de la cara de otro, podían oír sus respiraciones…

Sabrina iba de lo mas feliz por el corredor del colegio, le había demostrado a el gran merodeador Sirius Black, tan feliz andaba que hasta cantaba…

Si tú supieras, lo que yo haría por ti… Esto lo hago por ti, porque, eres mi estrella y quiero que seas feliz… Solo tu eres mi esperanza, mi vida entera y como tu no hay ninguna. Perdóname, como el amor de madre ninguno, nunca quise lastimarte… Porque yo te amo, eres mi vida y quiero que encuentres alguien que TE AMEEEEEE – Sabrina había cerrado los ojos, y no se dio cuenta, que no estaba sola.

Que bonito cantas Potter – Sabrina abrió los ojos… y simplemente sonrió.

Gracias Lucius, de todas maneras ya lo sabia

Así que ahora me llamas por mi primer nombre…

Yo no soy tu sirvienta como para llamarte por tu apellido, yo llamo a mis iguales por nombre…

En eso te equivocas, no somos iguales, pero eso se puede arreglar – Malfoy se iba acercando mas a ella, pero ella no se inmutaba, después de todo ella era Sabrina Jazmin Potter. – Únete a nosotros, el estará mas que feliz.

Nunca, primero muerta…

Eso se puede arreglar – El la agarro de la muñeca

¡SUELTALA! – se escucho, sirius venia corriendo luego de ver lo que le estaba haciendo.

Mira, ahí viene tu tontito amigo

DIJO QUE ME SUELTES – Y sin mas sabrina saco su varita – LEVICORPUS – Malfoy comenzó a levitar y luego, sabrina corrió la varita y el cayo al piso. Sabrina se acerco y le dijo al oído, pero suficientemente alto como para que sirius también escuchara – La próxima vez que se te ocurra ofrecerme algo así, piénsalo dos veces si no quieres aparecer muerto en tu cama

Eres igual a nosotros, ¿Qué no lo ves? – Sabrina lo miro a los ojos desafiante

No, porque si te mato a ti, no seria tanta perdida – y sin mas se dio vuelta, agarro a sirius y se fue, caminando segura, como toda una Potter.

Ya estaban lejos de Malfoy, y Sabrina seguía en su buen humor, al solo ver, que el gran Sirius Black estaba sonrojado en frente a una chica era suficiente diversión… Y es que Sirius estaba sonrojado de verdad, y si era por ella. Nunca le había pasado, generalmente las chicas se dejaban dominar por el, y ella, ella era diferente, a ella le gustaba dominar la situación y el no sabia como comportarse ante tal situación… Sabrina lo agarro de la mano y lo paro.

Ya, es que si sigues así callado me vas a hacer pensar que no tienes que decir – Le dijo tratando de confundir al chico y lo logro

Es que yo…

¿Qué? ¿No te gusto mi beso? – Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el, y no era que la chica no supiera si le había gustado o no, ella sabia perfectamente que a el le había encantado, pero ella buscaba otra finalidad…

No, no es eso, me encanto, pero…

¿Pero que? – Sirius seguía alejándose mientras ella se acercaba, hasta que se choco contra la pared, haciendo que a Sabrina se le escapara una risita. Se acerco tanto que apoyo sus labios contra los de el, Sirius cerro los ojos al sentir esa fragancia a pera que el amaba y deseaba, que había olido desde el primer día que la conoció, hasta el día de hoy, cerro los ojos, por autocontrol, no quería hacer algo de lo que se iba a arrepentir. – Es raro ver al gran merodeador… como decirlo… Intimidado…

Es que el gran merodeador no se intimidaría si tu no fueras la hermana de mi mejor amigo –

Le dijo abriendo los ojos y desafiándola con esa mirada, y Sabrina, bueno, ella estaba shockeada, era imposible que un chico le respondiera así a ella, ella, era la que siempre dominaba, era la que tenia la situación controlada, ella siempre se sentía superior, y con el… bueno, con el se sentía, débil. Sirius se dio cuenta que la había impactado y aprovecho para salir del rincón donde lo tenia, pero eso no terminaba ahí, claro que no… Sabrina lo jalo de la túnica y lo obligo a darse vuelta, acerco sus labios como para besarlo, pero en ves de besarlo en los labios con su mano corrió su cabeza y mordió su cuello, el chico pego un grito, pero lo más raro era, que le había gustado que lo mordiera, le había resultado… sexy… La miro extrañado, y ella le sonrió…

Nunca juzgues lo que nunca probaste – Le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue, dejando al chico, de nuevo con ganas de mas… Pero ya habría tiempo para mas, cuando el, hablara con James…

Y hablando del merodeador, este, estaba mas preocupado besando a la pelirroja, que en lo que pudiera pasar con su hermana… Desde el momento en que sus bocas se habían tocado no lo habían podido evitar, y se tuvieron que besar **(N/A: ¿Me quedo en rima?) **Todo comenzó como un inocente beso, nada del otro mundo, pero la pelirroja, bueno, ella era una de las chicas más HOT del colegio, y era OBVIO que iba a querer más, ¿No?... Lily no se comportaba así, nunca, pero ese chico la podía, comenzó a abrir más su boca y a buscar su lengua con la suya, James se quedo atontado, porque, después de todo… ¿Quién se imaginaba eso de la prefecta perfecta?, El por lo menos no, comenzó a responderle, y a besarla… Y ambos, se olvidaron del mundo, se olvidaron que estaban en un lugar publico y fue… como una película, James no quería sobre excederse, no quería tratarla como las demás, y Lily, Lily se dio cuenta de ello, pero ella quería pasión, lo amaba, ya no lo negaba… Lo que había empezado como una apuesta había terminado en convertirse en la pura realidad. Ella, ella quería algo de pasión, quería probar lo que había rechazado desde el principio, lo quería a el, así como lo tenia ahora, en ese momento y para siempre, agarro las manos de el y puso una en su trasero y la otra en su pecho, James abrió los ojos casi alo instante y Lily, rió al sentir la brusquedad de sus ojos, por lo que lo beso aun con mas pasión y el pelinegro tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el placer, comenzaba a escuchar la vos de la pelirroja dentro de su boca, cada ves que el acariciaba con mas frenesí sentía ese "mmmm" que tanto le gustaba proveniente de la boca de la pelirroja, era increíble, la chica que había deseado por años, estaba pidiendo que la tocaran, era demasiado, comenzó a querer mas y mas y mas… Comenzó a tocarla por debajo de la ropa, a lo que la pelirroja solo podía responder arqueando la espalda y gimiendo, y el seguía al sentir que ella lo disfrutaba. Para el, era como cuando tienes tanto pero tanto chocolate que no sabes que hacer con el, y lo comes y lo comes y lo comes, pero sabes que te estas empachando y no te importa… Y ellos seguían besándose, acariciándose, como solo ellos dos sabían hacerlo… Y la pelirroja, decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, por debajo de la remera, su espalda, que estaba sudada por el ejercicio que el chico había estado haciendo, luego su abdomen y sus pectorales y el… el no daba mas, ya no sabia que hacer, se estaba volviendo loco, esas caricias, esos besos y esto seguía, pero la pelirroja, de repente, cayo a la cuenta que estaban a pleno colegio, en el patio y que cualquiera podría verlos, se separo bruscamente a lo que James pensó que lo hacia porque no quería que eso llegara a mas. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de eso y se apuro a hablar.

Puede, venir cualquiera, y, no quiero que lo hagamos justo aquí – Dijo algo avergonzada.

Tienes razón – Dijo James – Mejor me voy – el chico estaba preparado para irse, pero la pelirroja no lo dejo

Tu no te vas a ningún lado – y se acerco hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron de nuevo – Yo quiero seguir – dijo lo que sorprendió al chico e incluso a la mismísima pelirroja, pero es que ese chico, era el la que la convertía en algo que ella no era.

Y yo quiero que seas mi novia – la pelirroja se quedo plasmada, y no podía responder a lo que James agrego – no quiero tratarte como a las demás, tu eres especial y así será hasta que…

¿hasta que qué? – Dijo, con ganas de matarlo a besos.

Hasta que nos casemos – La pelirroja sonrió y lo beso, pero esta vez no solo con pasión, sino también con pasión y amor…

Entonces con gusto cambiare mi apellido por el de Potter… - Jame solo sonrió, tenia lo que siempre quiso, lo único que necesitaba, a SU pelirroja con el, abrasándolo.

Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Claro, pero, ¿A dónde?

Tengo el lugar perfecto, por supuesto, no tan perfecto como tú – y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Pero luego, la paro y la miro serio a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que el amaba.

¿Qué pasa? – Dijo ella.

¿Estás segura? Yo te puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, a mí, no me importa, solo me importa que estés conmigo. – Ella apoyo su mano sobre la mejilla de el.

James, yo quiero que TU seas el primero – James abrió los ojos tanto que casi se le salen de su cara.

¿E-Eres virgen? – Dijo muy asombrado

Si – Dijo ella algo apenada

No te avergüences – Le dijo el – Lo que pasa, es que por la pelirroja que vi antes, pues no pareces virgen…

James, yo, tengo miedo

Lo se, por eso, creo que deberías esperar, no porque yo no quiera hacerte mía, sino por ti, espera a que ya no sientas miedo y estés segura – Le dijo el acariciando su cabello…

Creo que tienes razón…

Ahora, porque no nos quedamos aquí – Dijo James sentándose en el pasto y apoyando su espalda en un árbol, indicándole a ella que se siente, se quedaron ahí, observando el lago, muy abrasaditos, y los dos se dieron cuenta que todo, había pasado muy rápido.

**¿Qué tal eh? Nadie se imaginaba a Lily así, ¿verdad? Es que quería darle un toque mas sensual, no tan miedosa, pero de todas maneras me parecia demasiado rapido para que intimiden todavía… así que para eso falta… jejeje, dejen reviews…**

**ME VOY y hasta la próxima aventura, por ahora…**

**Travesura realizada **


	7. Capitulo 7: Pero el amor es mas fuerte

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas**

**Volví, si, volví. No voy a hablar nada más que de este fic. Sepan que estoy muy contenta con este capitulo, aunque tarde un poco (pruebas, amigos, CHICOS, jajaj) Espero que a ustedes también les guste y se preparen, porque lo que viene, es GENIAL. Jajaja, tratare de hacer el próximo capitulo mas largo y actualizar pronto, siempre y cuando reciba REVIEWS. Ahora… IDIOTAS ENAMORADOS, PASEN Y AGRADESCAN!**

**Remus (con cara de bobo): **_Gracias__**gisela,**__eres… divina _

**James: **_Gracias__**Judith Malfoy**__Adoramos tu fic ___

**Sirius: **_Gracias__**pau0072**__esperemos q las cosas con Sabrina marchen bien en este__cap._

**Autora: **_Ya veremos_

**Remus: **_Gracias__**Ktrina**__ te mando muchos besitos como querias._

**Autora:**_ Ahora… Fic!_

_**Capitulo 7: Pero el amor es más fuerte**_

Septiembre dio paso a un mes mas frió, Octubre. Y era un día, especialmente tranquilo, de no ser porque…

¡DESPIERTATE DORMILONA! – Grito una pelirroja en su cuarto.

Mmmm – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, la de una frase ahogada por una almohada.

¡Vamos Sabrina! Es tu cumpleaños, no puedes quedarte todo el día en cama – Le dijo Sally.

Jdshdjsoiudjopfdjosfj – Dijo Sabrina que estaba boca abajo y con la almohada en la boca.

Mira, podemos estar todo el día aquí tratando de descifrar lo que dices, o, puedes disfrutar de tu cumpleaños y de tus regalos – Le dijo Lily y Sabrina se levanto tan rápido que se golpeo la cabeza contra el techo de su cama.

AUUUUU – fue lo único que pudo articular, y se paro, las chicas la abrasaron y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas. Después de todo, iba a ser la única vez que cumpliera 16 años, ¿No?

**Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los merodeadores**

Sirius no había podido dormir, pensando en que, la morocha mas hermosa del mundo cumplía 16 años. Y es que ya sabia que le iba a regalar, algo que ella quería desde hace mucho tiempo y que era muy difícil de conseguir, pero el, había conseguido y se sentía muy bien. Pero primero, tenia que hablar con James. Se levanto. Remus, Remus había salido hace rato, lo había escuchado irse. Petter roncaba como un tronco, mientras que James se había despertado y estaba acomodando sus cosas.

Buenos días – Dijo Sirius

Buenos días Padfoot – Le dijo James, era ahora o nunca.

James, tengo que hablar contigo. – James se dio vuelta, y vio la cara de preocupación del morocho, se acerco a el y se sentó en su cama (la de Sirius)

Dime.

Bueno, emm, como empezar… Últimamente, tu hermana y yo, hemos, tenido… contacto, ósea, nos hemos besado – La cara de James siguió en el mismo estado anterior, tranquilo – y después de eso, decidí que no seguiría hasta no hablar contigo, y hoy, bueno, conseguí algo muy especial por su cumpleaños, y quisiera, que tu me dejaras seguir con ella, porque yo la amo – Y lo miro a los ojos. James se dio cuenta que lo que su amigo sentía era puro y que no la iba a lastimar, así que decidió algo.

Sirius…

Si

Tienes toda mi aprobación – Le dijo con una sonrisa y antes de que este pudiera agradecerle…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – se escucho proveniente de la sala común, y los chicos se sonrieron y bajaron. Como todos los años ese día, el espectáculo había comenzado.

Todos los cumpleaños de las chicas estas se hacían la malteada **(N/A: es un tipo de costumbre que hay acá en Argentina, que te tiran al piso te revuelcan de todo, jajaja)** y Lily y Sally se dejaban, pero Sabrina no. Ella corría por todo el castillo si era necesario hasta que la atrapaban. Y ahí estaban, en el medio de la sala común y la gente ya se había amuchado desde temprano para verlas, por algo eran las más populares. Sabrina estaba corriendo alrededor de unos sillones y las otras dos la perseguían… Sabrina salto para tratar de escapar y con una velocidad increíble Lily la tiro hacia abajo y está callo al piso provocando un sonido seco al que todos hicieron "sss" como cuando haces cuando el golpe te duele a ti también. En ese instante comenzaron las cosquillas y a revolcarse las tres por el piso… Pronto, terminaron las tres riéndose abrasadas, y ya había comenzado el cumpleaños de Sabrina. James se acerco a donde estaban las tres chicas y le tendió una mano a Sabrina, para levantarse, esta la acepto y se abrazo a James….

Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo este al oído.

Gracias – Respondió ella. Sirius ayudo a levantar a las otras dos y luego abrazo a Sabrina y le dijo, solo para que ella escuchara…

Feliz cumpleaños – y le dio un beso en el cuello, del que nadie se percato.

Bueno, bueno – Dijo la pelirroja – A cambiarse y a desayunar.

Ya que era sábado, no era necesario que se pusieran los uniformes, as que las chicas se vistieron así:

Lily, llevaba puesto un Jean chupin claro (esos que van ajustados a las piernas) con unas converse (una marca de zapatillas) rojas, que hacían juego con la remera que llevaba, que era roja con la frase "no al amor, si al touch and go" en negro y arriba un buzo rojo q tenia unas flores en negro.

Sally llevaba una pollera por arriba de la rodilla beige, con unas botas cortas de taco bajo blancas, y un pulóver beige que en blanco decía "Se mira, pero no se toca" y abajo del pulóver (que no se veía) llevaba una remera blanca, con escote en v, que tenia unos decorados con encaje.

Sabrina llevaba un Jean chupin negro, con botas negras altas (el pantalón estaba adentro de las botas) de taco alto, arrugaditas. Arriba llevaba una remera violeta strapless que se agarraba en el busto y luego era suelta y arriba de eso llevaba un blazer de Jean negro. Resumiendo, tres diosas.

Mientras que los chicos:

James llevaba una camisa verde oscuro, desabotonados los dos primeros botones, y fuera del Jean negro que llevaba debajo. Y para combinar unas converse verdes oscuras.

Remus llevaba una remera roja que en letras blancas decía "más malo que bueno" y un Jean también negro y unas converse rojas.

Sirius llevaba una camisa azul oscuro, de la misma manera que James, pero su Jean era de un negro mezclado con azul y unas converse azul oscuras. Resumiendo, tres rompe corazones.

Los seis bajaron al comedor y se sentaron en su lugar habitual, estaba Sabrina, Sally y Lily de un lado, y Sirius, Remus y James del otro. Comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente disfrutando del impresionante desayuno hasta que millones de lechuzas comenzaron a entrar y arrojar paquetes, más o menos diez lechuzas al mismo tiempo le dejaban paquetes a Sabrina, mientras que esta no sabia como agarrarlos, así que recibió ayuda de sus amigos y su hermano. Las lechuzas no dejaban de dejarle paquetes, pero por suerte, no los tiraban, se lanzaban en picada, los apoyaban en la mesa y se iban. Sabrina abrió primero el de sus padres. Era un libro titulado "Los mejores consejos para un casamiento"**(N/A: No se olviden que a Sabrina la quieren comprometer)** la chica se lo paso a James, quien lo miro con desprecio y lo apoyo a un costado, la chica abrió la carta de sus padres:

"Querida Hija:

Aquí te enviamos un libro para qué empieces a ver que es lo que quieres, el día en que elegirás a tu prometido se acerca, y te queremos preparada. Feliz cumpleaños hija, no todos los días se cumple 16 años, no todos los días te preparas para casarte, así que disfrútalo.

Te aman.

Tus padres."

Sabrina le paso la carta a su hermano, quien, al terminar de leerla la arrugo con la mano y la miro a Sabrina.

No pueden hacerte esto – Le dijo.

Pueden y lo harán… Solo queda esperar por un milagro.

Pero Sabrina, quieren casarte para…

¡YA SE PARA QUE QUIEREN CASARME! – Dijo interrumpiéndolo, y llamando la atención de todo el comedor, con lo que Sabrina se callo y salio de allí, James amago a seguirla pero Lily lo freno.

Déjala, quiere estar sola créeme…

No, Lily no quiere, solo que no quiere estar conmigo – Dijo James.

¿Eh? – Dijo Lily desconcertada

Es que ustedes no entienden, ustedes no lo saben…

¿Qué no sabemos? – Dijo Lily

Eso… no es mi deber decirlo… ella, ella lo dirá cuando este lista, estoy seguro. – James se acomodo y siguió comiendo en silencio, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sirius se paro y se fue, nadie lo paro, sabían que iba a buscarla y era mejor así. Sirius salio y por una ventana gigante diviso, a una chica sentada en el pasto, llorando. Era Sabrina, Sirius corrió hacia ella y cuando estaba mas cerca comenzó a bajar la velocidad, hasta que llego a ella y se sentó a su lado… Sabrina ni lo miro, seguía muy concentrada mirando el piso y llorando… El, se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, besos sus labios mojados por las lagrimas, suave y tranquilamente.

Te prometo que no te casaras – Dijo sin soltar su cara

Sirius, tu no entiendes…

Entonces ayúdame a entender – Dijo, y Sabrina levanto sus ojos y lo miro, y asintió con la cabeza.

Es… complicado…

Nada es complicado si es por ti – Dijo mirándola a los ojos de nuevo, con las manos en su cara…

Está bien, te diré…

Sirius recién había salido del gran salón, Lily pensó por un segundo y se paro.

Voy a buscar unas cosas que me olvide en la habitación – y miro a James, con una indirecta que entendió enseguida.

Yo también me olvide el regalo de Sabrina en mi habitación – Dijo – Te acompaño. – Y así salieron los dos, dejando solos a Sally y a Remus, que eso, tampoco era muy buena idea…

Lily y James salieron del gran comedor, James seguía pensando en Sabrina y en como sus padres la obligarían a casarse… Era injusto, simplemente no podía permitirlo. Lily se dio cuenta que James la había seguido para averiguar que quería, pero que se había quedado en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces la pelirroja, lo paro, miro a ambos lados y al asegurarse que estaban solos, le planto el mejor beso de su vida, así como así. James al principio de la sorpresa no reacciono, pero luego comenzó a responderle y tiro su mochila al suelo, la puso contra la pared y comenzó a besarla como nunca la habían besado. Con su lengua, dentro de la boca de la chica, le provocaba a Lily un hormigueo en el estomago, con sus manos, rápido, pero suave y tranquilo acariciaba su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica suspirara y que el se volviera aun mas apasionado. Ella, desde el momento que había puesto sus labios sobre los de James había despertado un hambre en el, hambre de ella, de querer comerla entera y sin salsa **(N/A: Así dice una amiga mía, jaja, sin salsa se la manda y todo: P)** y las manos de la chica estaban en el cabello, de por si, revoltoso de James y se lo revolvía aun mas, haciendo que James no quisiera parar, pero paro, porque sino, no sabia donde terminaría.

Hola amor – Le dijo James para no quedar simplemente mirándola. Lily sonrió

Hola hermoso – James quiso comérsela, pero resistió.

¿Y? ¿Cuándo vamos a decir que estamos de novios? – Pregunto el morocho con ansias.

Cuando tú quieras – La pelirroja puso una sonrisa demoledora, que hizo que James sonriera también.

¿Te parece hoy en la fiesta de Sabrina?

Claro – Dijo Lily riendo, pero su risa se extinguió, cuando vio que la cara de preocupación de James volvía. – James… ¿Qué pasa? – El morocho miro para abajo, y cuando la levanto una lagrima corría por su rostro, Lily, no podía creerlo, James, llorando, era como ver como el cielo se caía a pedazos. – James… - Dijo en un tono consuelo

Es… es mejor… si… si ella se los dice, es mejor así – dijo calmándose y secándose el rostro.

Sabes, te tengo una sorpresa, para esta noche – dijo la pelirroja, el chico enseguida cambio su cara de pena por una de intriga.

¡¡DIME!! ¡¡DIME!! ¡¡DIME!! – Gritaba como un niño chiquito.

Shh, jajaja – Decía Lily mientras reía ante el puchero de James.

¿Sabes que?

¿Qué?

Te amo…

Yo también – Y así James la puso contra la pared y comenzó a darle un beso tierno y lleno de todo ese amor que sentían.

Sirius y Sabrina estaban en el patio besándose, como sino hubiera mañana. Estaban escondidos tras un gran árbol, y se besaban y acariciaban apasionadamente. Sabrina usaba toda su sensualidad y con sus manos, ya entrenadas, tocaba la entrepierna del chico, de manera que este, se sentía en el cielo y a la vez en un infierno por no querer ir más allá. Las manos de Sirius, tocaban la espalda de Sabrina por debajo de la remera, y de vez en cuando movía su mano hacia más abajo. Sus bocas, eran como una sola, sus respiraciones eran demasiado agitadas y sus lenguas hacían fiesta dentro de ellos, mientras que los gemidos de excitación eran reprimidos por el contacto de sus bocas. Sirius la separo, haciendo que la mano de Sabrina parara, pero no que dejara su lugar.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto ella

No… ¿no eres virgen? – Sabrina abrió sus ojos como platos y del asombro saco su mano.

¡Sirius! No voy a contestar eso… - Dijo de manera irritada. – Como si tú lo fueras.

¡Si no soy virgen, es por ti, por tratar de olvidarte, por pensar que un clavo saca a otro! – Sabrina no salía de su asombro, ese chico lo sorprendía cada vez más.

Sirius… yo… no tenia idea.

Ahora dime, necesito saberlo, ¿Eres o no eres virgen? – Sabrina sonrió de costado, como haces cuando la perversión se apodera de ti.

Porque no… lo averiguas – Dijo de manera muy seductora volviendo a posicionar su mano y acercando su cara a la de el, haciendo que el pudiera sentir su aliento.

¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? – Dijo shockeado

No – Dijo sentándose sobre las piernas de el, ya que tenia su espalda contra un árbol y las piernas estiradas – puede ser esta noche, seria un lindo regalo de cumpleaños – Dijo ella manteniendo su cara muy cerca de la de el.

Yo… no… no se… no estoy seguro – Sabrina rió – Nunca había visto que te le negaras a una chica.

Es diferente. – Dijo el mirando el suelo

¿En que sentido es diferente? – Sirius levanto la mirada

Porque a estas chicas, a ninguna amaba.

**()Mientras tanto en el comedor ()**

Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta que habían dejado a Sally y a Remus solos en el gran salón, después de todo lo que había pasado. Remus miro de reojo a Sally, estaba hermosa hoy, siempre, pero hoy más.

Si te molesto, me voy – Dijo sinceramente, con ganas de terminar con la incomoda situación.

No, aprovecho a decirte lo que quería decirte hace mucho tiempo – Dijo, acercándose a el y sentándose sobre sus piernas, cosa que sorprendió al merodeador y a todo el que los observaba, ya que, ¿No estaban peleados? – ¿Sabes que Remus Jhon Lupin? Eres el mejor hombre que conozco, eres tierno, tímido, dulce y eres bueno en todo (las fans que estaban por ahí, se sorprendieron, ya que Remus nunca había hecho el amor con alguien del colegio, aunque muchas lo habían intentado.) y quiero que sepas, que te amo, y que así será hasta que me muera – Remus no salía de su asombro, sin embargo una felicidad y una sonrisa se apoderaron de el y la beso, la beso como nunca había besado a nadie en su vida, con pasión pero tranquilidad, con amor pero con fuerza, con brusquedad pero delicadeza. Era uno de esos besos que tiene de todo. Las chicas que estaban alrededor sintieron envidia, al igual que los hombres.

**Y cap terminado, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Ya saben… Si les gusto REVIEWS! Son lo único que me alegra, jajaj, dejo el nombre del siguiente cap:**

_**Capitulo 8: Una fiesta con todas las letras. F-I-E-S-T-A**_



**Nos vemos, pero por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	8. Capitulo 8: Una fiesta con todas las let

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones NO Son Buenas**

**Hola, hola, aquí estoy de regreso :) bueno, les traigo un capitulo un chiquitin mas largo, pero si se que me tarde mucho en subirlo, es que tuve algunos problemas con las materias y bueno, me dedique a estudiar, por suerte levante ciencias naturales con una lección oral de 9, levante Ingles con una prueba de un 10, y matemática aprobé con 7 la prueba así que esperemos que apruebe el trimestre o no me veran por algún tiempito, jejeje… También sepan, que no me están dejando muchos reviews, y eso deprime a cualquier escritora :( espero que me dejen mas reviews así me inspiro para el próximo capitulo, ¿eh? Ahora, los chicos agradecerán los pocos reviews que me han dejado :( (Hoy agradecimientos un poco más largos)**

**Remus: **_Gracias __**Pau0072,**__ bueno la intriga va a ser algo duradera, ya que sino, no va a tener una conexión con lo que después de esta historia nuestra AMADA Autora quiere hacer. Así que estate atenta a las señales ;) _

**Sirius: **_Gracias __**Judith Malfoy**__, bueno tu fic nos encanta (yo también lo leo, con mi AMADA Autora) y espero que nos sigas leyendo con esta dedicación (¿?) Esperamos que actualices prontito :)_

**James: **_Gracias__**ale-patil**__ Bueno, muchas gracias por lo de que nos merecemos el review, ya que tú nunca dejas uno, y bueno, lo de que nuestra AMADA Autora tarda en actualizar, ya lo explico ella, SIGUE CON LOS REVIEWS PLIS:)_

**Autora: **_Gracias __**nataevans**__, la razón por la cual yo contesto este review es porque quiero agradecerte por la recomendación, lo que no te puedo asegurar es que ellos no se van a enterar de La Apuesta, ya que, aun no lo tengo definido, y con respecto a lo de que haga otro fic, empecé uno ya, pero quiero escribir un par de capítulos antes de publicarlo, pero espero que si lo hago tu lo leas :), disfruté nuestra charla por MSN, y para aquellos que me quieran agregar pueden agradecida estoy por aquellos que me dejaron los reviews, me encanta leerlos. Muchos besos y aquí el fic: _

_**Capitulo 8: Una fiesta con todas las letras. F-I-E-S-T-A**_

Sabrina había invitado a su fiesta, a todo el mundo, o mejor dicho, a todo el colegio. Y Lily le había pedido a la profesora McGonagall para realizar la fiesta, así que todo marchaba como viento en popa. Pero Sirius, Sirius tenia algo especial para la chica de sus sueños y quería hablar con Lily, la había buscado en todos lados, la biblioteca, los patios, en el gran salón. Y ahora se dirigía a la sala común, pensaba en el rato que había pasado con Sabrina, y luego la había dejado ir a jugar al Quidicht con su hermano, como hacían en el cumpleaños de el, o en el de ella. También en el de Sirius, jugaban los tres juntos, pero este había dicho que tenía que ir a ducharse y se disculpo, y aprovecho en buscar a Lily o Sally la que apareciera primero. Llego a la sala común en menos de lo que esperaba y ahí estaba Lily, sentada escribiendo lo que parecía una carta…

¡Lily! – Dijo el merodeador feliz de verla al fin

Sirius, ¿Qué pasa?

Quería hablar contigo, mira, tengo una sorpresa, para Sabrina en la fiesta de esta noche.

¿Y en donde entro yo aquí?

Necesito tu ayuda, pero primero prométeme que no le dirás nada.

No lo prometo – dijo la pelirroja, el morocho la miro con mala cara, pero antes de que dijera nada, agrego – Lo juro – Sirius pareció relajarse y se dispuso a contarle de que se trataba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sabrina y James bajaban de sus escobas, la habían pasado muy bien, James rodeo los hombros de su hermana con su brazo, en sentido paternal.

A propósito – dijo – Arriba tengo tu regalo – Sabrina lo miro

¿Qué es?

Acompáñame y te lo doy –

La chica sonrió y fueron los dos caminando hasta que llegaron a la torre de Griffindor, entonces dijeron la contraseña y pasaron por el retrato de la señora gorda, en la sala común había gente reunida charlando y haciendo tareas, aunque, fuera sábado. Subieron a la habitación de los chicos, y cuando abrió la puerta, Sabrina solo pudo ver a Sirius, con el torso al desnudo, mojado y (debía admitirlo) muy ejercitado, con solo una toalla que cubría sus partes y con otra se estaba secando el cabello, al verlos entrar, hizo algo muy extraño, que nunca nadie pensó ver en el… Se sonrojo. Pero antes de decir nada, se volvió a meter al baño, maldiciéndose por haberse sonrojado. Sabrina puso una cara extraña, como diciendo que el orgullo iba a matar a aquel chico.

Ya se le pasara – Dijo James como descifrando los pensamientos de Sabrina. – Ahora, tu re galo – El chico comenzó a revolver entre unas cosas que tenia en la cama, la verdad, su habitación era un desastre, había túnicas y ropas por todos lados, menos la zona cerca de la cama de Remus y la cama del mismo. - ¡AH AQUÍ ESTA! – dijo James al encontrar un paquete grande, color verde.

A ver, a ver – Dijo Sabrina abriéndolo y adentro se encontró con una cadena de oro blanco, y un dige en forma de corazón, azul oscuro, que decía "Hermanos por siempre" – Gracias – dijo la chica emocionada abrazándolo y luego colocándose la cadena. – Me encanta – Dijo.

Me alegra, puedes usarlo cuando me enoje contigo

¿Qué?

Me refiero, a que el colgante lo di de manera apaciguadora, por si las dudas, mira, la gente cambia y los amigos pueden dejar de ser amigos, pero tú y yo… seremos hermanos toda la vida y la muerte – Dijo de manera relajada.

Tienes razón, me voy a preparar para esta noche, te amo – le dijo a su hermano dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La fiesta ya había empezado, y las chicas aun no habían bajado, esperaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que de las escaleras bajaron tres hermosas chicas…

Lily iba con un vestido strapless, negro corto y ajustado al cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo suelto, bien liso, pero en las puntas tenia unas ondas, y llevaba unos tacones cerrados, pero abiertos en la punta con un moñito en color plateado. Sally iba con un pantalón chupin escoses en tonos marrones y rosa, y una remera con un pronunciado escote en marrón y, para tapar un poco el escote, un bando (esos que son tipo tops cortos) color rosa. Por ultimo llevaba unas sandalias con taco rosas, llevaba el pelo con los rulos bien hechos y en el frente sujetados por unas orquillas. Sabrina, ya que era su cumpleaños, se había puesto un vestido rojo, de seda, que se ata en el cuello con un profundo escote, llegando un poco arriba del ombligo, que se agarraba en el medio del escote, para que no se viera nada. La parte de arriba, que era mas corset, se ajustaba bien al cuerpo, aunque en la espalda tenia un profundo escote por arriba del trasero, que lo cortaba una tela que iba en forma horizontal y se agarraba adelante con un broche plateado, luego el vestido era ajustado hasta que un poco mas abajo (no mucho) se habría la tela para mostrar las hermosas piernas de Sabrina. El vestido tenía detalles en plateado, el pelo lo llevaba natural, bien lacio, y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto plateados.

James se había quedado así: -.- cuando la vio a Lily, pero el iba tan bien como ella, llevaba un pantalón negro, y una camisa negra, pero, el la había modificado y le había agregado algunos detalles en plateado, para resaltar, y abajo zapatillas (converse) plateadas. Remus estaba shockeado por Sally, pero ella estaba igual por el que vestía un Jean claro, una remera blanca y en letras celestes decía: "Prevent global warming" y unas converse celestes. Y Sirius, que poco más se le caía la baba al ver los escotes de la morocha, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camia roja, y converse rojas. Todos los que estaban en la fiesta, se habían acercado para felicitar a Sabrina, o para decirle cuando bella estaba, pero ella, ella solo tenia ojos y atención para el morocho que la miraba… estaba muy bien, y aunque ella también, solo se había vestido así por el. La gente bailaba y se divertía, Sabrina reía con las chicas y los chicos apartados, sentados en unas mesas que habían dejado en la sala común. James miro a Lily, ya era hora.

Chicos… - Dijo Lily, llamando la atención de los otros 4.

Tenemos algo que decirles… - Continuo James, y al ver que no había respuesta…

James y yo… - Lily continuo la frase

Estamos - James

De novios – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, todos se quedaron mirándolos, y el que pasaba por ahí, bueno, su cara ahora era así : ¿Evans y Potter que tanto se odiaban eran novios? El mundo estaba por caerse. Sabrina, luego de reaccionar, puso la sonrisa más grande q nadie había visto.

¡Al fin hiciste algo bien hermanito! – Dijo acercándose a el para abrazarlo y felicitarlo. – Y tu Lily – dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja - ¡Pues Felicidades! Y gracias, tengo que agradecerte ahora que TU serás mi cuñada, será genial. – Dijo sonriendo.

Felicidades – Dijeron Remus y Sally a la vez, y se miraron – habla tu – volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo – Bueno, hablo yo – se miraron confundidos y los demás rieron.

Felicidades hermano – Le dijo Sirius a James – Ahora, traten de no volverse como estos dos que lo único que saben hacer es hablar juntos – Remus lo fulmino con la mirada.

Dos horas habían pasado de todo lo anterior, y ahora las tres parejitas, dos oficiales y una en camino estaban separados, por parejas, por supuesto. Por un lado, James y Lily, que estaban sentados en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, James estaba en el borde del sillón, y Lily tirada MUY encima de el. Ella tenia sus brazos en la cintura de el, y hablaban con las caritas muy pegadas…

Es mejor ahora, que ya lo dijimos, porque podemos estar así sin que nos miren raro o se sorprendan…

Si – Dijo Lily – Tenia ganas de darte un beso.

Pero yo quiero otro

Mmm, no se, a una novia no se le piden los besos.

¿A no? – Pregunto James de forma inocente…

No… porque mis besos, son tuyos – James le sonrió con toda la felicidad que reflejaba su corazón, y le saco uno de esos besos que tanto le gustaban.

Ahora, tú me dijiste que había una sorpresa para mí… y yo, quiero saber cual es…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Míralos – Le dijo una morena a Sirius, obvio, esa morena era Sabrina. – Son tan dulces juntos – dijo ella refiriéndose a Lily y James

Si – Dijo Sirius – Pensar que James se paso años persiguiéndola y cuando desiste, ella va por el. – Sabrina sonrió.

Bueno, ¿Has decidido si me vas a dar el regalo que yo quiero?

De hecho….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hay, es increíble, que Lily y James … sean novios – Dijo Sally

Era cuestión de tiempo – Dijo Remus – James la ama

Y Yo nunca había visto a Lily tan enamorada – dijo con sinceridad – y pensar que el año pasado lo único que sabia hacer era criticar a James, insultarlo todo el día. – Remus rió, era cierto.

Bueno, de aquí solo un paso, el casamiento – Sally sonrió, y lo miro a los ojos, el chico se quedo así un segundo – Y tu y yo, ¿Cuándo nos casamos? – Sally solo sonrió y lo beso, tranquilamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Disculpen - Llamo Sirius en voz alta y todos se dieron vuelta a verlo. – Ahora, tu regalo – Dijo señalando un escenario que se estaba formando en ese momento y una música fuerte comenzó a sonar, en ese momento Dumbeldore y McGonagall entraron en la torre

¿No nos lo perdimos, verdad? – Pregunto Dumbeldore, y Sirius negó con la cabeza, Sabrina no entendía nada, hasta que una voz comenzó a cantar…

Can't stop addicted to the shin dig  
Cop top he says I'm gonna win big – _Sabrina vio como su banda preferida, los Red Hot Chili Peppers, salían de abajo del escenario y su cantante parecía cantarle a ella._

Choose not a life of immitation  
Distant cousin to the reservation  
Defunkt the pistol that you pay for  
This punk the feeling that you stay for   
In time I want to be your best friend – _Sabrina lo miro a Sirius, no creía, ¿El le había conseguido a su banda preferida?  
_Eastside love is living on the westend  
Knock out but boy you better come to  
Don't die you know the truth is some do  
Go write your message on the pavement  
Burning so bright I wonder what the wave meant  
White heat is screaming in the jungle  
Complete the motion if you stumble  
Go ask the dust for any answers  
Come back strong with 50 belly dancers

The world I love  
The tears I drop  
To be part of  
The wave can't stop  
Ever wonder if it's all for you  
The world I love   
The trains I hop  
To be part of  
The wave can't stop  
Come on tell me when it's time to

Kick star the golden generator   
Sweet talk but don't intimidate her  
Can't stop the Gods from engineering  
Feel no need for any interfering  
Your image in the dictionary  
This life is more than ordinary  
Can I get 2 maybe even 3 of these  
Come from space  
80 teach you of the planets  
Can't stop the spirits when they need you  
This life is more than just a read thru

Sweetheart is bleeding in the snowcone  
So smart she's leading me to ozone  
Music the great communicator  
Use two sticks to make it in the nature  
I'll get you into penetration  
The gender of a generation  
The birth of every other nation  
Worth your weight the gold of meditation  
This chapter's going to be a close one  
Smoke rings I know you're going to blow one  
All on a spaceship perservering  
Use my hands for everything but steering  
Can't stop the spirits when they need you   
Mop tops are happy when they feed you  
J. butterfly is in the treetop  
Birds that blow the meaning into bebop

Gracias – Le dijo la chica a Sirius

Te lo mereces.

¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN TODOS?! – Pregunto Anthony Kiedis, el cantante. Se escucho un "bien" general. - ¿Y COMO ESTA LA CUMPLAÑERA?

PERFECTA – Grito Sabrina con una sonrisa imborrable.

Un pajarito me dijo – decía Anthony – que tu tema preferido es "Under the bridge" – Sabrina miro a Sirius y le sonrió.

Pues, te dijo bien.

Entonces, ¿La cantaras con nosotros? El pajarito también dijo que tienes una voz espectacular. – Sabrina solo sonrió. Una música lenta y tranquila comenzó a sonar…

**A:** Anthony

**S:** Sabrina

**A:** Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't have a partner  
**S:** Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in   
**A:** The city of angels  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry

**S:** I drive on her streets  
'Cause she's my companion  
**A:** I walk through her hills  
'Cause she knows who I am  
**S:** She sees my good deeds  
**A:** And she kisses me windy  
**S:** I never worry  
**A:** Now that is a lie – _Sabrina sonrió inocentemente._

**A & S:** I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way **(se repite)**

**A:** It's hard to believe  
That there's nobody out there  
**S:** It's hard to believe  
That I'm all alone  
**A:** At least I have her love  
The city she loves me  
**S:** Lonely as I am   
Together we cry

**A & S:** I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all that way **(se repite)**

**S & the band:** Under the bridge downtown  
**A:** Is where I drew some blood  
**S & the band:** Under the bridge downtown  
**A:** I could not get enough  
**S & the band:** Under the bridge downtown   
**A:** Forgot about my love  
**S & the band:** Under the bridge downtown  
**A & S:** I gave my life away.

Uau, si que cantas bien – La elogio el cantante de la banda.

Una hace lo que puede.

Media hora mas tarde, la banda había parado de tocar y el show había sido genial, Sabrina había hablado con ellos y había quedado ir a verlos a un recital que daban en las vacaciones de invierno, pero ahora, estaba con Sirius, sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

Gracias – dijo la chica como por octava vez – En serio, no me lo imagine, nunca pensé que tu regalo podría ser algo como esto.

Te vuelvo a decir: De nada, aparte, te lo mereces – Dijo con una sonrisa, Sabrina se sentó sobre sus piernas, hacia rato que Lily y James habían desaparecido, Remus y Sally habían subido a la habitación de los chicos y Petter se había enredado con una Huffy y esta lo había invitado a ir a su habitación** (N/A: No que me importe Petter como personaje, pero es para que sepan que Remus y Sally no iban a ser interrumpidos ;)) **Sabrina se sentó de manera de poder dejar el principio de la entrepierna del chico quedara descubierta y con su mano le acariciaba delicadamente.

Sabes, aun me tienes que dar otro regalo – Sirius trago saliva, no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, esto podría marcar su vida, para siempre…

**OoOoOoOoOoFINOoOoOoOoo**

**¿Intrigados? ¿Con ganas de más? ¿Por qué ese momento iba a marcar la vida de Sirius para siempre? ¿Lo harán, no lo harán? ¿Qué harán? Bueno, eso esta por verse, el próximo capitulo se va a llamar:**

_**Capitulo 9: Luna nueva, es luna de amor.**_

**Y quiero que sepan que va a tener escenas un poco coloridas, a lo que me refiero es que va a ver escenas prohibidas, referidas al sexo y todo eso, va a ser en un solo capituló, así que decidan desde ahora si van a querer leer el próximo capituló o no. **

**Respecto a lo de los Red Hot Chili Peppers, ya que son mi banda preferida, los puse como una banda de magos, les digo para no crear confusiones. Bueno, espero esos reviews, pero por ahora….**

**Travesura Realizada**


	9. Capitulo 9: Luna nueva, es luna de amor

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Holas, ¿Cómo va? Estoy algo apurada, así que CHICOS agradezcan…**

**Sirius: **_Gracias__**pau0072**__cuando quieras te doy ese regalo a ti ;)_

**James:** _Gracias __**nataevans**_ _Aquí esta el capituló._

**Remus:** _Gracias_ _**Judith Malfoy**_ _Esperemos que tu inspiración vuelva._

**Autora:** _Ahora, Capituló:_

_**Capitulo 9: Luna nueva, es luna de amor.**_

Sabes, aun me tienes que dar otro regalo – Sirius trago saliva, no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, esto podría marcar su vida, para siempre…

Sabrina, yo… - Pero antes de poder responder nada esta le había dado un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria, con tantas ganas de el, con ganas de comerlo, con ganas de hacer cosas lujuriosas.

Ahora no me vas a decir que no tienes ganas – Le dijo la chica una vez que se hubieran separado.

La verdad… que no – Esta vez la beso el, y poso su mano en uno de los muslos descubiertos de la chica y lo acariciaba y esta gemía de placer, aunque sus gemidos eran ahogados por el beso… El chico se separo suavemente de ella… - No, aquí… - No podía componer una oración, pero Sabrina lo había entendido.

Vamos – Se paro, no le importo que tenían todas las miradas sobre ellos, o sujeto de la mano y juntos subieron las escaleras de las chicas, y una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la pieza de Sabrina esta abrió la puerta y luego la cerró con complicados hechizos, y también le puso un hechizo silenciador. Luego se saco los zapatos.

Sabrina… - El chico se acerco y la dio vuelta, le corrió el cabello para un costado y comenzó a besarle el cuello, y debes en cuando le mordía o le succionaba dejándole alguna marca – necesito, saber… - Seguía mordiendo su cuello y besándolo solo parando para hablar, la chica largo un gemido de pasión y eso al chico lo incitaba a seguir – Si eres… Virgen – La chica se dio vuelta y lo empujo contra una pared, luego se subió sobre el, enroscando sus piernas en la cintura del morocho y las manos del chico se depositaron en el trasero de la chica y esta lo beso en la boca, mientras este le masajeaba el trasero… La chica se separaba de él solo para poder gemir, para gritar de lo excitada que estaba… - Dime… si… eres… virgen… necesito… saber – La chica se paro y lo agarro de la camisa y lo acerco hacia la cama, tirándolo primero a el, y luego acostándose con delicadeza arriba, y tocando con su entrepierna el bulto del chico, haciendo que este se muriera de pasión, de excitación. Sirius comenzó a tocarla, tocarle su cuerpo por debajo del vestido rojo que traía.

AHHHHHH, Sirius… Sirius… - Repetía la chica, lo amaba, le encantaba el, era de ella y solo de ella, pero antes que nada iba a jugar con el…

Dime… quiero saber…

Av… AHHH… Ave, Averígualo… por… tu… cuenta –

El chico entendió, que no iba a poder sacarle nada, fuera o no fuera virgen, simplemente se deshizo del vestido de la chica, dejándola en un conjunto de un brasier con encaje en negro, y una bombacha del mismo estilo y color. La chica le desabotono el primer botón de la camisa del chico, y lamió su pecho, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera, y desabotono el siguiente e hizo lo mismo, desabotono el siguiente e hizo lo mismo, haciendo que el chico la quisiera mas y mas. Luego, desabrocho el pantalón del chico, y con sus manos acaricio el bulto, mirándolo a la cara, y viendo como esta se moría de placer, lo frotaba y lo frotaba, el chico no podía mas y la agarro con los brazos y la puso debajo de él, y le dio un beso en la boca, cualquiera que hubiera estado allí, podría haber visto como sus leguas salían de los limites de sus bocas para encontrarse fuera de ellas… La chica termino de deshacerse del pantalón del chico y volvió a usar su entrepierna para apoyarla en el bulto del chico, y marcarla, haciendo que el chico siguiera excitándose más y más… Sin esperar más, el chico le saco el brasier y comenzó a observar sus pechos, eran redondos y paraditos, perfectos diría él. Se metió uno en la boca y comenzó a jugar con el pezón, acariciándolo con su lengua, mientras que tocaba el otro pecho, y la chica gemía… Una vez que termino, le saco la bombacha a la chica, y solo hizo algo, tenia que saber si era virgen, así que introdujo sus dedos en el sexo de la chica, esta lo siento tan rico que solo pudo cerrar los ojos de placer, el chico removía y removía sus dedos, y se dio cuenta… Si era virgen. Sonrió de tanta felicidad, seria suya por primera y ultima vez, si, ultima, el no dejaría que nadie mas la tocara, si era de el esa noche, así seria por el resto de sus noches. La chica se despidió de los boxers negros del chico, y solo quedo un paso. El morocho introducio su miembro en el sexo de la chica, a esta le lagrimearon los ojos, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Si lo hago rápido no sentirás dolor –

Le explico el chico, ella solo asintió, el comenzó a hacerlo un poco mas rápido, pero se le partió el alma al ver que una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos y rodaba por sus mejillas… Pero aumento un poco mas, y vio que la chica ya no lagrimeaba, aumento mas y mas y vio como esta se ponía en ritmo con el, como ya los dos sudaban y disfrutaban al mismo tiempo, la chica se agarro del cuello de el con sus uñas, dejándole una marca…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily y James habían abandonado la fiesta, y estaban caminando por los pasillos, James iba mirando a la pelirroja, que le había dicho que le tenía que dar algo, un regalo… Estaban en el séptimo piso, no muy lejos de un baño para chicos, Lily se había parado frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado e iba y venia, y así lo hizo tres veces, James estaba por preguntarle que era lo que hacia, cuando vio que aparecía una puerta pulida, con un pomo de latón, James se quedo : Pero no dijo nada, porque Lily lo arrastro dentro la habitación, que tenía una cama bastante grande como para que cabieran tres personas sin quejarse. También había una mesa mas allá con sillas, la habitación era grande y estaba climatizada.

¡Ahh! – Dijo James – La sala de los menesteres, ¿No? **(N/A: Recuerden que Lily y Sabrina ya lo habían llevado allí.)**

Ahá – Dijo ella y se fue acercando hacia el chico, y luego lo beso con tanta pasión que hubiera tirado a cualquiera, pero no a James.

Mmm, que rico – Dijo. La chica rió.

James, sabes siempre pensé que mi primera vez seria especial, y últimamente la única persona que siento que la hará así eres tu. El chico se había quedado así: pero sin embargo sonrió. Y la beso, la beso primero con amor y dulzura, pero luego puso sus manos en el trasero de la chica, y comenzó a masajearlo y a profundizar el beso.

El chico la agarro en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, la recostó y luego se acostó, con delicadeza, arriba de ella, comenzaron a besarse con pasión, la chica había entrelazado sus piernas con las de el, y ahora que se separaban había aprovechado para sacarle la camisa al chico, y observar ese pecho tan formado, tan delicioso, y solo de ella. El chico le saco el vestido y vio que la chica llevaba un corpiño y un culotte negros, el chico se relamió los labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, y a mordisquearlo debes en cuando, la chica solo podía suspirar de placer, luego le saco el pantalón, y luego el bóxer blanco, la chica lo puso debajo de ella, y pensó en salsa de chocolate y apareció al lado de la cama en una mesita de luz, la chica la agarro y chorreo un poco sobre los genitales del chico, para después metérselo en la boca y lamerlo… El chico creyó volverse loco, y poco a poco la chica le fue chorreando sobre el pecho, y fue chupándolo… El chico le saco el chocolate y se inclino sobre ella, le saco el corpiño y observo los pechos de la chica, no eran gigantes, pero no eran chicos, poso una mano sobre uno de ellos, la mano no le abarcaba todo el pecho, eran redondos y los pezones estaban paraditos por el contacto entonces los lamió, ahora vería ella, la chica comenzó a gemir y a gemir…

James – Grito la chica…

El chico la miro a los ojos, esos ojos esmeraldas, y le saco el culotte, de a poco introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, la chica parecía estar a punto de llorar, James empezó despacio, y cuando vio que a la chica parecía no dolerle mas, comenzó a ir mas y mas rápido, haciendo que los corazones de los dos se aceleraran, haciendo que ambos se amaran al mismo ritmo… James entrelazo su mano con la de Lily, y así siguieron, ambos vírgenes, no en tener sexo, sino en hacer el amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Remus y Sally estaban en la sala común, se estaban besando, y a la chica le paso una idea por la mente.

Hazme tuya – Le dijo al oído.

¿Qué?

Quiero ser tuya completamente –

El chico la miro, hablaba en serio, la agarro de la mano, y subieron las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos, una vez allí, Remus cerro la puerta, y se hechizo a el, haciéndose un hechizo anticonceptivo y uno contra enfermedades. Luego se dio vuelta y la miro, estaba tan hermosa, la acerco y la beso, le dio un beso que nunca le había dado, un beso combinado, entre la persona dulce que era, y entre el lobo feroz que también era… La chica fue rápida y le saco la remera, comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho del chico, y el, le saco también la remera, para ver un conjunto de brasier y bombacha en tonos rosas y marrones. La chica también le saco el pantalón al chico, y comenzaron a tocarse mutuamente, la chica lo atrajo con ella hacia la cama del licántropo, y se tiraron juntos, el chico le saco la lencería y ella le saco el bóxer azul, comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro con la mirada, con el tacto y una vez que se sintieron satisfechos, el chico la beso con pasión al mismo tiempo que se introducía en ella, Cuando la chica sintió el primer movimiento de el en ella, se separo y puso una expresión de dolor, el chico trato de hacerlo mas rápido, y una vez que acelero, a la chica le dolió menos y menos, y pudieron disfrutar ambos al mismo ritmo. Por la ventana de las piezas en las que estaban, se veía la luna, que era el tercer testigo aparte de las parejas, esa luna, que era una luna nueva, una luna de amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo (N/A: Los que no quisieron leer la escena anterior, aquí hay algo que si pueden leer tranquilos) **

**A la mañana siguiente. En la habitación de las chicas.**

Sabrina y Sirius se habían dormido muy abrazaditos, el chico se había puesto el bóxer y la chica una camiseta y un culotte. La primera en levantarse fue Sabrina, y vio como la cara del chico era de profundo sueño, lo beso suavemente en los labios, haciendo que por el contacto el chico abriera los ojos lentamente.

Buenos días – Le dijo la chica.

Mmm, Buenos días – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa pintada en la cara – Te amo tanto – La chica sonrió.

Yo también te amo, ¿Te parece si me doy una ducha mientras tu te arreglas?

Claro - dijo el chico. Tardo diez minutos en ponerse la ropa que había invocado (No quería molestar a Remus y a Sally), tenia un pantalón deportivo negro, una remera verde y sus converse verdes. En lo que tardo, la chica salia de la ducha, con solo un brasier azul oscuro y una bombacha del mismo color, venia con la varita en la mano secándose el pelo. – Hermosa, no creo que necesites nada mas – La chica dejo su varita de lado, su pelo estaba totalmente seco y se acerco al chico y lo beso suavemente.

Lo que pasa, es que si salgo así los chicos me miraran de forma indecente y no quiero que termines en azkaban, los titulares serian terribles "Sirius Black, un joven de 17 años, asesino en masa a unos chicos que miraban mal a una chica"

Me gusta mas así: "Sirius Black, un joven de 17 años, asesino en masa a unos chicos que miraban mal a su novia", ¿No crees? – La chica lo beso

Si creo – No tardo ni cinco minutos en cambiarse, se puso un pantalón chupin negro, una remera rosa con letras en rojo que decían "Love me, Want me" Los dos chicos salieron de allí, de la mano, hacia el Gran Salón.

**En la sala de los menesteres.**

James se despertó primero, y se puso a observar a Lily, parecía un angelito cuando dormía, tan linda tan… todo, la amaba, con todo su corazón. Poco a poco la pelirroja fue abriendo los ojos, y al verlo mirándola se sonrojo.

¿Qué miras cara de mono? – Le dijo sonrojada.

Tu belleza monito – James rió y la beso. Ambos se cambiaron allí, no querían ir a sus habitaciones, ya que no sabían quienes iban a estar allí, así que hicieron aparecer la ropa de la misma manera que Sirius. James iba con un Jean negro, una remera celeste y sus converse celestes. Lily iba con una pollera negra, unas legins (esas que son tipo calzas) negras y una remera roja y sus converse rojas.

Estuviste genial – Le dijo el morocho acercándose a la pelirroja y besándola suavemente.

Tu mas – Dijo besándolo.

No tu - Dijo y la beso

Na na, tu – Le dijo el.

Los dos, ¿Vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre – El chico rió.

Vamos

Y los dos salieron de la mano hacia el Gran Salón.

**En la habitación de los chicos.**

Sally y Remus se despertaron al mismo tiempo, porque un despertador comenzó a sonar. Remus se cayó de la cama, mientras que Sally se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo de la cama.

Au – Dijo la castaña.

Estupido Petter, siempre lo deja puesto – El chico se acerco a donde estaba la cama del mas chico de los merodeadores y le apago el despertador, luego el licántropo volvió a donde estaba la chica – Buenos días – Le dijo y la beso.

Buenos días, ¿Te parece si nos vestimos y vamos a desayunar? Tengo algo de hambre – Le dijo ella.

Esta bien – Remus se cambio, se puso un pantalón deportivo gris, una remera negra y sus converse también negras, mientras que Sally, al igual que Sirius, tuvo que convocar su ropa, y se puso un pantalón chupin marrón, una remera naranja clarita y sus converse naranjas. Ambos fueron también de la mano, hacia el Gran salón.

**En la puerta del Gran Salón**

Las tres parejas se encontraron allí, estaban por saludarse cuando James vio algo.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?! – Le pregunto a su hermana, señalando su cuello, la chica tenía varios moretones, mejor dicho, chupones, y no eran dos o tres, eran bastantes y muy visibles. La chica se torno roja, no sabia que decirle, pero luego vio algo.

¡¡¿¿Y ESO??!! – La chica le levanto la remera, el chico también tenia el mismo tipo de marcas que ella, pero en el pecho, el chico también se sonrojo. La chica miro a la pelirroja - ¡LILY! ¿TE MORDIÓ UN TIBURON? – El cuello de la pelirroja tenia mordidas por todos lados, la chica se sonrojo más.

¡¡¿¿SIRIUS Y ESO??!! – Le pregunto James, el chico tenia en su cuello unas marcas de uñas…

James… Sirius – Les dijo Remus.

¿QUE LE HICISTE PEDASO DE IDIOTA? – Le dijo James a Sirius.

¡JAMES! – Le dijo su hermana – ¡NO SOY TU BEBE! – El chico la miro, y entro al Gran Salón, seguido por Lily, luego entraron Remus y Sally y por ultimo entraron Sabrina y Sirius.

**Quiero que entiendan, que me costo mucho hacer este capituló, ya que, ahora publique otra historia, que se llama "Trabajando para Potter" Si quieren pueden leerlo ;) y aparte estoy trabajando en otros dos que se llaman "El otro lado de Lily Evans" y "Lo que ellas quieren" Por lo que estuve repartiendo mi inspiración entre mis historias, pero les quiero agradecer la paciencia. Nos vemos en el próximo capituló. Besos y por ahora.**

**Travesura Realizada **


	10. Capitulo 10: ¿El baile de Halloween?

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Yo se que no tengo excusa y que tarde mucho, pero estoy a full con mi fiesta de 15 (En Argentina, hacemos una fiesta en un salón y los preparativos son muy largos y requieren mucho tiempo) y aparte estoy a full con el colé, porque me esta yendo AHÍ, por suerte aprobé el segundo trimestre. Bueno chicos, agradezcan…**

**Sirius: **_Gracias__**Pau0072**__cuando quieras te doy ese regalo a ti ;)_

**Remus: **_Gracias__**nataevans**_

**James: **_Gracias__**Judith Malfoy**_

**Autora:** _Gracias_ _**CaRmEn EvAnS**_ _Ame tu review largo, así que puedes dejarlos cuando quieras ;), Ahora… Capituló:_

_**Capitulo 10: ¿El baile de Halloween? **_

Habían pasado tres semanas del cumpleaños de Sabrina y hacia tres semanas que Sirius y James no se hablaban. Había sido muy difícil, ya que dormían en la misma habitación, cada vez que terminaban los dos solos en la habitación se ignoraban, y se iban a dormir o salían de la habitación… Cuando se encontraban en algún pasillo simplemente se esquivaban y hacían caso omiso del otro, ya no se sentaban juntos en clase, cada uno se sentaba lejos del otro en clase, y con su respectiva novia, porque se habían puesto de novios, pero eso lo recordaremos mas adelante. Estaban poniendo en una situación incomoda al resto del grupo, Lily y Sabrina solo podían estar juntas cuando no estaban con ellos, y Remus… Trataba todo el tiempo de ayudarlos, pero cada vez que sacaba el tema a James este le cambiaba el tema, y cada vez que se lo sacaba a Sirius este solo decía "el me había dicho que si, y ahora se arrepiente, no se que piensa, que estoy usando a su hermana"… Otra que estaba en una situación incomodísima era Sabrina, Sirius era su novio y lo amaba, pero James era su hermano, y entre el y ella estaba todo bien, de vez en cuando estaban juntos, y hablaban de varias cosas, pero nunca sacaban el tema de Sirius. Los entrenamientos de Quidicht se habían vuelto muy tensos, ya que cada vez que James tenia que darle una indicación a Sirius lo hacia de manera fría y distante, y Sirius contestaba de la misma manera… La única que no parecía estar muy afectada era Sally, cuando estaba con su novio, estaba con su novio, y cuando estaba con sus amigas, estaba con sus amigas, no había mayores problemas… También se deben preguntar ¿Qué paso con el compromiso de Sabrina? Bueno, sus padres lo mantenían en pie, no sabían que esta estaba de novia con Sirius… Y hoy, tres semanas de conflicto, la morocha estaba sentada bajo un haya, con un frió otoñal pero un sol que calentaba, estaba sentada con su hermano, hablando…

Si… esa fue una buena navidad – Los chicos recordaban sus fiestas con sus padres…

James…

¿mmm?

¿Puedo hablar de lo de Sirius? – Era la primera vez que sacaba el tema, pero estaba cansada de las miradas indiferentes, de las evitaciones y de las contestaciones frías y distantes. James pareció pensárselo, no podía evitar el tema para siempre…

Dispara – Le dijo.

Mira James, yo entiendo que tu…

No, no entiendes…

¿Eh? – Pregunto la chica

Mira Sab, yo le dije que podía salir contigo, pero acostarse… es otro tema, eres mi bebe, no quería algo así, ¿Y si salías embarazada? ¿Y si enfermabas? Sirius se ah acostado con muchas chicas… no quiero ni pensarlo…

Hay James… ¿Y no pensaste que con lo del compromiso mi primera vez seria con algún estupido de sangre pura? ¿No pensaste que Sirius no pensaría en una manera de prevenir todo lo que dijiste? – James pareció quedarse mirando el lago, no había pensado en nada de eso… Sabrina vio que una chica pelirroja se acercaba…

Hola – Dijo Lily - ¿Interrumpo?

Para nada, ya me iba, Chau James

Chau Sab – Dijo el chico, Lily se recostó sobre su novio.

¿Qué tal la charla? – Pregunto la chica…

Bien, sobre Sirius…

A – La chica dijo media asombrada, increíble que el morocho hablara de su amigo o, ¿Ex amigo?

Lily… se que nunca hable de esto – Dijo - ¿Pero tu crees que estuve mal? – La pelirroja pareció pensarlo, como meditando bien sus palabras…

Si, James, tu y el, ambos, pero los dos son muy cabezones para reconocerlo – El chico se quedo mirando el lago, mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica…

Cambiemos de tema – Dijo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sabrina subió las escaleras, estaba feliz… No sabía bien porque, tal vez por simplemente el hecho de que quería estar así… Llego a la puerta de la torre Gryffindor.

Contraseña – Le pidió la dama gorda.

¡Grageas de cenizas! – La dama gorda asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, al entrar solo vio a una persona, se acerco hasta ella y le susurro al oído… - ¿Tan solito? – El chico se dio vuelta sobresaltado, pero al verla solo sonrió…

¡Sab! Me asustaste… ¿Qué tal el paseo? – Si, ese era Sirius Black, que, sabia que su novia se encontraba con su hermano todos los días a esas horas, y al verla allí, con una sonrisa, estaba feliz…

Bien… De todas maneras, te iba a proponer, si no querías ir a pasear conmigo, es un lindo día para ser otoño… ¡Dalee… Dalee… Dalee… Porfiis! – Suplicaba la chica mientras hacia pucheritos con su cara…

Esta bien – Acepto, salieron de la sala común de la mano, y fueron caminando hacia los patios, (Obvio, evitando donde estaban Lily y James) Luego de un rato de caminar, habían decidido sentarse en la orilla del lago…

No pueden estar siempre así – Dijo Sabrina, la frase le salio rápido, estaba apurada por hablar, como si fuera algo que le aplastaba el pecho…

¿Eh? – Pregunto Sirius.

Tu y James – El chico miro para otro lado - ¡vamos Sirius! Ni que a ti te diera lo mismo, se te nota a tres metros que lo extrañas… Tu lo sabes, yo lo se… ¡Vamos!

Sabrina, no es que este enojado, es que tiene razón… - La chica no entendía nada…

¿Razón? ¿De que? – El chico la miro, su mirada denotaba tristeza, como si se sintiera culpable…

¡De haberse enojado! Tu eres su hermana y el mi mejor amigo, o era mi mejor amigo, en fin, la cuestión es que yo si lo traicione… - La chica amago a decirle algo, pero Sirius la corto – No quiero escuchar mas del tema, no quiero ir a pedirle perdón porque me da vergüenza… Prefiero dejarlo así…

Está bien – La chica se recostó sobre el pasto, era mejor no decir nada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se levantaron temprano, bueno, en realidad la primera en levantarse fue Sally… Y una vez que despertó…

Lily – Le decía mientras la mecía… - Lily levántate…

No, mamá, no quiero…

Lily… que te levantes…

¡QUE NO! Hoy no quiero ir al colegio, no mamá…

Lily… tengo un chocolate…

¡¡¡¿¿¿DONDE???!!! – Casi al instante la chica se levanto de su cama, pero al ver solo allí a Sally, se decepciono - ¡Sally! No debes jugar con eso… - Le dijo molesta…

Bueno, bueno, ahora ayúdame a levantar a Sabrina. – Las dos se sentaron al borde de la cama de la morocha…

Sab… - Le dijo Lily… Pero no hubo respuesta…

Sabrina… - Nada.

SABRINA - Nada…

¡¡¡SABRINA!!! – Ahí se escucho un ronquido, Sally rodó los ojos, y agarro un vaso, lo lleno de agua y ¡plaf! Volcó todo su contenido sobre la chica.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – La chica se levanto casi al instante, en seguía poso sus ojos en las dos chicas que tenia al lado - ¡ASESINAS! ¡APROVECHADORAS! ¡MALDITAS PERRAS! ¡ESTUPIDAS!

Ya… sabes que sino no te levantabas…

Bueno, me hubieran dejado dormir…

Vamos a desayunar quieren – Dijo Sally cortando la discusión que se avecinaba entre las otras dos… Bajaron felices a desayunar, se sentaron juntas, y pronto los tres merodeadores preferidos (Remus, Sirius y James) Se acercaron, cada uno se sentó al lado de su novia, y bueno, James y Sirius ni cruzaban mirada ni palabra… cuando el desayuno estaba por terminar, el director se paro, el silencio se hizo en toda la sala…

¡Alumnos! El día de Halloween esta cerca y este año eh decidido que hagamos un show, por eso, tenia en mente algunas cosas, pero, eh descubierto a ciertos alumnos que tienen talentos increíbles para el canto y el baile… así que, ¡Ya verán! El Baile de Halloween será un baile de disfraces, así que esta tarde la tienen para ir a comprar sus disfraces, ¡Pásenla bien!

Las chicas salieron increíblemente asombradas y hablando de los disfraces y McGonagall se les acerco…

El profesor Dumbeldore quiere hablar con ustedes… - Las chicas se sorprendieron pero la siguieron, y los chicos que se quedaban atrás se sorprendieron cuando McGonagall dijo – A ustedes también…

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra, la prof. McGonagall dijo la contraseña y los seis pasaron, se sentaron las parejas juntas, primero James y Lily, en el medio Sally y Remus y en la otra punta Sabrina y Sirius. El profesor Dumbeldore ya estaba allí…

Seguro se preguntan para que los llamo… - No hubo respuesta, todos estaban atentos al director – Bueno, como ya saben quiero presentar un show en Halloween.

Si – Dijeron unánimemente.

Bueno, se que las chicas son muy buenas músicas y cantantes. – Las chicas se miraron, ¿Pretendía que hicieran el show ellas solas? Pero el director siguió – Y por lo que se, ustedes también – Dijo señalando a los chicos – Así que, si ustedes lo harían…

No – Se escucho…

No lo haremos, ni loca – Dijo Sabrina.

Señorita Potter, déjeme terminar – Dijo, y continuo – Bueno, y si lo hacen los dejare irse un mes antes – Y antes de que Sirius dijera: SIN EXAMENES, agrego – Les tomaran los exámenes un mes antes, con ayuda extracurricular de los profesores, si la necesitan, pero no creo que la necesiten – Las chicas y los chicos se miraron…

Si – Fue la respuesta unánime.

**Bue, yo se que este capituló fue mas corto, pero es que ya saben, muchos líos… Jajaja, bueno nada, el próximo capitulo se va a llamar: **_**¿Qué es un show?**_** Y no les quiero adelantar NADA mas, así que esto será, por ahora…**

**Travesura realizada **


	11. Capitulo 11: ¿Que es un show?

** Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Holas, holas, bueno, acá estoy de vuelta, al fin, solo quiero decirles que este capituló también es algo corto, pero debo decirles que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, no por falta de tiempo o inspiración, sino que tengo todo puesto sobre el capituló que viene, en serio jaja… Bueno, chicos RÁPIDO agradezcan…**

**Sirius: **_Gracias__**Pau0072**__seguiré tu consejo ;)_

**James: **_Gracias__**CaRmEn EvAnS**__de todas maneras, no me gusto que digas que soy un típico hermano celoso, celoso si, típico hermano NO, yo soy especial :)_

**Remus: **Gracias_**Judith Malfoy**_ _aquí actualizamos._

**Autora: Ahora… Capituló!**

_**Capitulo 11: ¿Qué es un show? **_

¿Qué es un show? – Pregunto Sirius.

Es un entretenimiento muggle, tiene muchas ramas, actuación, canto, baile, pero nosotros haremos comedia musical – Le dijo Sabrina.

¿A si? – Pregunto James confundido

Si, y si no les molesta, me voy a escribirla – Sabrina se fue a una sala, la sala de música, ahí practicaba con las chicas… Se sentó en el piano… y comenzó a entonar diferentes melodías…

Im so confused

Don't know where i am

How many times i dream about you

And now is going away…

_(Estoy tan confundida_

_No se donde estoy_

_Cuantas veces soñé contigo_

_Y ahora se están yendo…)_

I know you fought for me

I know you try

I know we try

But i also know, this is not meant to be…

_(Se que peleaste por mi_

_Se que lo intentaste_

_Se que lo intentamos_

_Pero también se, que esto no esta predestinado)_

So, im gonna go

Far far away

Somewhere, were the lights

Don't be so brigth.

_(Así que me voy_

_Muy lejos_

_A algún lugar, donde las luces_

_No sean tan brillantes)_

Im only sure abaout something,

Im gonna miss you…

Don't wanna leave

But being here is hurting me…

_(Solo estoy segura de algo_

_Te voy a extrañar_

_No me quiero ir_

_Pero estar aquí me lastima)_

So please don't stop me

This is how is supposed to be

Don't say you love

Don't make me stay…

_(Así que, por favor, no me detengas_

_Así es como tiene que ser_

_No digas que me amas_

_No me hagas quedarme…)_

So, im gonna go

Far far away

Somewhere, were the lights

Don't be so brigth.

So, im gonna go

Far far away

Somewhere, were the lights

Don't be so brigth.

Sabrina se puso a llorar… Quería reventar, quería morirse… Dentro de dos meses se tendría que casar con un total desconocido, y no se creía suficientemente fuerte para decirles a sus padres que no se casaría… Y encima de todo… Sirius y James estaban peleados, y era toda su culpa… o eso creía ella… Se tranquilizo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sabrina escribió la historia, y todas las canciones y eran MAS que maravillosas, a la noche se las mostró a todos, y canto la que era su preferida, acompañada de James, ya que era una canción dúo.

**J:** Don't know what to do… Now you're gone…

Everything seems so far away

Everything seems to be wrong

Now you're gone…

_(No se que hacer… ahora que te fuiste…_

_Todo parece tan lejano_

_Todo parece estar mal_

_Ahora que te fuiste)_

**S:** I will guide you…

I will bring you closer

I make everything be O.K

If you let me…

_(Yo te guiare_

_Yo te traeré cerca_

_Tratare de que todo este bien_

_Si me dejas…) _

**J:** I will always let you _(Siempre te dejare)_

**S:** Im so sorry… _(Lo lamento tanto)_

**J:** You don't have to… _(No tienes que)_

**S:** I should never leave you… _(Nunca debí dejarte)_

**J:** I don't care… _(No me importa)_

**S (entonando):** I do… _(A mi si)_

**J & S:** Because we are together in this

Because what we fell for each other

Make it all up

Because the World meens nothing

When we are together…

**S:** Ouuh When we are together

I feel like nothing matters

If toy kiss me…

_(Ouuh cuando estamos juntos_

_Siento que nada importa_

_Si me besas)_

**J:** Ouhh you are all i ever wanted

You make the sun look stupid

Because you shine more than him

You are the more beautifull thing

I ever seen…

_(Ouhh tu eres todo lo que siempre quise_

_Tú haces que el sol se vea estupido_

_Porque brillas más que él _

_Tú eres la cosa más hermosa_

_Que yo jamás eh visto)_

**J&S:** And together

It will be

For ever…

_(Y juntos será, por siempre)_

Los hermanos se sonrieron, hermanos serian, por siempre…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron todos muy temprano, era viernes, lo que significaba, ¡FIN DE SEMANA! Estaban todos muy emocionados, algunos ya hacían planes para el fin de semana, otros enviaban cartas, otros, como Lily, terminaban la tarea para el resto de la semana…

Lily, quieres dejar de hacer la tarea – Le decía por décima vez James.

Es que no entiendes, cuanto más rápido la termine, menos me tendré que preocupar… - Le dijo la chica, James agarro la pluma de la chica y se la saco.

¿Nunca seguiste tus instintos, tus deseos? – la chica lo miro, el lo tomo como un no. – Vamos – Le dijo, Lily lo miro…

¿A dónde?

No se, a donde nos lleve el destino – Lily frunció el seño y lo miro.

No creo James…

¡Vamos Lily! Si nunca sigues tus instintos, si nunca sigues tus sueños… Hay que ser irrazonable alguna vez… - Lo miro…

Esta bien – Acepto, y ambos salieron de la mano… Aun era raro para algunos verlos, Lily Evans y James Potter… era raro, ella lo había evitado tanto, pero dicen que el que la busca la consigue, así que… James la llevo por los jardines, comenzaron a caminar junto al lago, hablando, riendo, besándose… Terminaron por sentarse bajo un árbol, frente al lago, alejados del castillo, de la gente… solos… Comenzaron a besarse, y una vez que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, James pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

¿Sabes algo Lily? – Le dijo el chico, esta se volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa, el la miro y también sonrió – Te amo… - La chica se sorprendió, pero siguió sonriendo…

Yo también te amo James… - James le sonrió, y se abrazaron, así como abrazas a alguien que amas, así como abrazas lo mejor que te paso en la vida… James respiraba con fuerza en el cuello de Lily y le hacia cosquillas. Se amaban, muchísimo, y no les costaba admitirlo… El solo saber que estaban juntos, el solo saber que se amaban, hacia que ellos se sintieran ellos, solos. – James… - Lo llamo Lily, este seguía abrazado a la pelirroja y tenia los ojos cerrados, oliendo el olor a jazmin de la pelirroja.

¿mmm? – Dijo al oído de la pelirroja.

¿No extrañas a Sirius? – A esta pregunta el chico abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

Si, pero no queda otra…

Si hay otra James, arréglate con el…

No Lily no – Ahora la pelirroja se separo de el y lo miro.

Entonces no lo extrañas…

Si, lo hago, pero, el no vino a decirme nada después de la discusión, ¿Cómo quieres que lo tome?

¡Hay James! No viene a decirte nada porque esta avergonzado, pero créeme que nunca vi a nadie amar a Sabrina como lo hace Sirius, como la mira, como la escucha, como la abraza, incluso como la besa, es diferente que como era con las otras chicas, y Sabrina también lo es… - James la miro, era la primera vez que hablaban del tema tan abiertamente…

Lo pensare… - Dijo – Pero no te prometo nada – La chica solo sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Con que me digas que lo pensaras soy feliz – James apoyo su espalda sobre el árbol y Lily se recostó sobre el…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sirius y Sabrina estaban en otro lado del lago, también apartado, también tranquilos… Pero ellos habían empezado hablando de Quidicht, luego del baile de Halloween, y ahora hablaban de citas anteriores…

Vamos dime – Le decía Sirius

¡¡No!!

Decime… dale, porfas, dalee – Le decía al oído, mientras con la mano le acariciaba la espalda, empezaba a hacer frió, pero eso no les importaba…

No Sirius, por quinta vez, no te voy a decir con cuantos salí – Dijo Sabrina, en tono algo cansado…

¿Y por que no?

¡Porque no!

Vamos… Yo te lo dije…

Si, y el decirme que saliste con 56 chicas no fue muy consolador – Dijo la chica aun algo molesta… Sirius comenzó a besarle el cuello haciéndole cosquillas y parando para hablarle…

Vamos… Por favor… solo quiero saber…

¿Para que? ¿Para matarlos?

No… solo… para saber… vamos… dime…

¡Esta bien! – Dijo rindiéndose, Sirius dejo de besarle el cuello para mirarla…

93 – Dijo luego de un tiempo de mirarse…

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉEE????!!!!! – Dijo Sirius mirándola…

¡Tú quisiste saber!

Si… ¡pero nunca pensé que superaran los 30! ¿Cómo lograste salir con 93 chicos?

Bueno, la mayoría son solo rollos de una noche, pero como con Lily empezamos cuando ella estaba en segundo y yo en primero una competencia, bueno, los fuimos contando… mi record fue estar con doce en una noche, de los cuales dos se quisieron pelear… - Sirius la miro, con una combinación de celos y admiración… Y miro hacia el lago, sin decir nada… - ¿Qué piensas? – Pregunto asustada la morocha.

Nada…

Vamos Sirius, dime que piensas… - Sirius la miro, y pensó unos segundos antes de contestarle…

Mientras que yo no te decía que gustaba de vos, porque pensaba que eras una niña inocente aun, a pesar de que eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo, tu estabas por ahí besándote chicos, que consolador…

Te dije que no era necesario que yo te dijera…

Es que siempre te vi tan santa, tan buena…

No digo que no me arrepienta ehh

¿Te arrepientes? – Pregunto desconcertado.

¡Claro que si! Mi primer beso fue con un idiota que lo único que le interesaba era tocarme el trasero. – Ante eso Sirius se enojo aun más…

¿Fue en el colegio?

Sirius… - Dijo Sabrina sabiendo a donde se quería dirigir…

¡Contesta!

Si…

¿Cómo se llama?

Sirius…

¡Dime!

¡No! Porque tu no me das un primer beso –

Dijo acercándose fingidamente temerosa y nerviosa, como toda chica que se da un primer beso, Sirius sonrió y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y comenzó a darle un beso de principiante, que no iba muy bien con el, pero era el primer beso… Y en el momento que sus dos bocas tomaron contacto, gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, y lo que empezaron por ser gotas se transformo en una feroz lluvia, pero los chicos, que ya habían profundizado el beso, no se separaron… Se pararon, y así abrazados, besándose, comenzaron a acariciar sus cuerpos mojados, sintiendo como el otro se estremecía, escuchando los gemidos reprimidos de su compañero… Y así terminaron la semana, amándose como siempre lo habían hecho, desde el primer momento que se vieron… Y como siempre lo harían, hasta que sus vidas se terminaran…

**Para aquellos que hayan buscado o quieran buscar las canciones que puse en este capituló, les aviso que las canciones están hechas por mi, la letra, OBVIAMENTE, jajaja, así que lo lamento pero esta vez use canciones mías…**

_**Capitulo 12: This is Halloween. **_

**:) ya saben, que, por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	12. Capitulo 12: This is Halloween

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones No son buenas**

**¡NO ME MATEN! JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE TENGO EXCUSA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO… Bueno, saben, la semana pasada cumplí 15 años y tuve que hacer millones de cosas para la fiesta y recién me libre ahora, por eso la tardanza, de todas maneras PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PÈRDON. Y como me preguntaron porque las chicas NUNCA contestan reviews, hoy les toca a ellas. ¡Adelante chicas! **

**Sabrina: **_¡Gracias__**Luna742**__! Besos a vos._

**Lily: **_¡Gracias__**Pau0072**__! Hoy veras que pasa lo que vos querías._

**Sally: **_¡Gracias__**Ali Tonks Black**__! Muchos besos a ti._

**Lily: **_¡Gracias__**Lilian Black**__! Aunque tu corazonada esta muy alejada de las ideas de nuestra AMADA Y QUERIDA autora, de todas maneras, es una muy buena, pero no creo que nuestra AMADA Y QUERIDA autora la use._

**Sabrina: **_¡Gracias __**Blue Ewilan**__! Bueno, como ya ves hoy agradecimos las chicas y YA YA actualizamos._

**Autora: Ahora capituló:**

_**Capitulo 12: This is Halloween. **_

Halloween llego mas rápido de lo que todo el mundo esperaba… El castillo llevaba una decoración muy… tétrica, en todos los techos había telarañas encantadas, que dejaban caer alguna araña de vez en cuando, los fantasmas salían mas seguida, y en cada esquina podías ver a uno contando como murió, o cosas así, a las armaduras se les había dado por asustar a los alumnos desprevenidos, como a Petter, que había pasado con una carga de libros increíblemente pesada y un "buuu" de una armadura hizo que los soltara y le cayeran sobre el pie izquierdo, fracturándoselo, y estando ahora, en la enfermería… Por su lado, Sabrina estaba de lo mas contenta, después de la navidad, Halloween era su época preferida, las golosinas, los disfraces, las canciones, las golosinas, las películas, las golosinas… ¿Ya dije que le gustaban las golosinas de Halloween? Y ahora, la morocha iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y cantaba la canción de su película preferida de Halloween, por supuesto.

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween   
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of  
fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween – En ese momento Michael Zabini, que pasaba por ahí, simplemente sonrió.

Sabrina Potter… cada día estas mas hermosa…

Idiota Zabini – Replico la morocha – Cada día estas mas insoportable. – El chico la miro, se veía tan hermosa con su porte elegante, su nariz semi-fruncida por la cara de "enojo", era la chica perfecta…

Vamos Sabrina… Aunque ahora estés con Black, sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer nada, sabes que tus padres quieren casarte con alguien de nuestro bando, y sabes porque… Seria mejor que fuera yo, que te quiero dar la oportunidad que me conozcas antes del casamiento, sino, te tendrías que casar con alguien como Lucius, y no quieres eso, ¿Verdad?

Mira, "querido" – Dijo con increíble ironizando. – Yo no quiero casarme ni con el, ni contigo… No me importa lo que mis padres quieran – Y aunque sabia que si le importaba, Zabini no lo sabia, ¿No? – Y no me casaría contigo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello…

Ya depende de ello – Dijo el chico.

Y como lo ves, ¡ME IMPORTA UN REBERENDO COMINO! – Dijo la chica llegando al punto de gritárselo a la cara, y eso atrajo a dos personas más a la conversación.

¡Sabrina! – Dijeron James y Sirius llegando al mismo tiempo, por dos corredores diferentes. Ambos se miraron, luego miraron a Sabrina, y se volvieron a mirar… Que estuvieran peleados entre ellos, no significaba que los dos no amaran a Sabrina.

Vaya, vaya, pero si son los ex mejores amigos, ¿Qué paso Potter? ¿Black embarazo a tu hermana? – Dijo Zabini escupiendo las palabras como una serpiente.

Prefiero que lo haga el, a que lo hagas tu – Todos se sorprendieron por esas palabras, incluso James, pero en realidad, era lo que sentía… A decir verdad, prefería a Sirius antes que a cualquier otro… ¿Por qué no se podía haber dado cuenta de eso antes?

Eso esta por verse – Dijo Zabini sacando su varita, James se dio cuenta que no tenia encima la de él, y antes que Zabini pudiera atacarlo, escucho…

¡Expelliarmus! – Sirius había actuado antes que el Sly y lo había empujado contra una pared, su varita había terminado bastante lejos, y el bastante adolorido. La morocha se acerco hasta donde estaba el chico y se agacho.

Mejor piensa, antes de sacar la varita frente a tres Gryffindors…- La chica le sonrió de manera maligna y se fue, con su hermano y su novio… Iban los tres muy calladitos, pero eso, nunca dura.

Gracias – Dijo simplemente James a Sirius, no sabia como pedirle perdón.

No, gracias a ti, por lo que dijiste…

Es lo que siento… - Siguieron caminando así por un rato, en silencio, hasta que Sirius interrumpió el silencio.

James, yo… Lo lamento tanto, tienes toda la razón en estar enojado…

No, Sirius, yo lo lamento, tú tendrías que haberte enojado, tendría que haberme dado cuenta que... – Se miraron y sin planearlo, hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que volvamos a ser amigos – Se miraron – Yo también. – Ambos rieron, estaban tan conectados como siempre.

¡Hay! Sii, bueno, ahora que ya son amigos, podemos estar todos juntos de nuevo.

Lo único que les pido, es que no sean tan pasionales en frente mió – Dijo James.

Si, de acuerdo – Dijeron Sirius y Sabrina.

Gracias – Y así se dirigieron, como lo que siempre debían haber sido, hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Eran las siete en punto en la sala común de Gryffindor, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, y era la hora acordada para encontrarse de las tres parejas más deseadas de Hogwarts, y los tres merodeadores más codiciados, estaban ya sentados en la sala esperando a sus citas, y ese momento no tardo en llegar, la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió… La primera en salir fue Sally, venia vestida de pirata "sexy" tenia puesta una remera escotada rayada, en blanco y rojo, una pollera corta negra, unas medias con agüeros también negras, unas botas rojas, y el típico sobrero de pirata, que hacia q solo se le viera la parte de abajo de sus rulos, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo y tenia puesto un maquillaje en tonos rosas y rojos. Y como si lo hubieran planeado, Remus iba vestido de pirata, el tenia unos pantalones de Jean negros, una remera azul y blanca, unas converse azules, y también llevaba el sombrerito y el parche, pero el en el ojo derecho. La segunda en salir fue Sabrina, ella iba vestida de hada, también de manera sexy, llevaba puesta una mini verde manzana, unas medias transparentes azules francia, unas botas también verdes manzana, y una remera muy escotada azul francia. Y en la espalda llevaba unas alitas entre azul francia y verde manzana. Y llevaba puesto un maquillaje entre azul y verde y el pelo lacio como siempre… Y Sirius iba de mago, con una túnica verde oscura, su varita en el bolsillo y el pelo prolijamente recogido en una colita, que lo hacia ver mas sexy. Lily fue la ultima en bajar, iba vestida de princesa, con un vestido rosa escotado en la espalda y en el pecho, corto a la mitad del muslo… Llevaba el pelo con pequeños rulitos, y llevaba maquillaje rosa muy delicado. James, combinando con Lily, se había disfrazado de príncipe, tenía un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca, desabotonada los dos primeros botones y un saco de vestir también negro, su pelo estaba tan revoltoso como siempre. Las tres parejas se saludaron, Sirius y Sabrina menos eufóricos de lo normal, y salieron en dirección al gran salón. El Gran Salón estaba increíblemente decorado, el techo se mostraba despejado y estrellado, pero también se veía lleno de telarañas, en ves de haber velas flotando, había calabazas con velas adentro flotando, las paredes tenían también telaraña y cosas tétricas, y todos los fantasmas estaban en el lugar. En donde debería estar la mesa de los profesores, había un escenario improvisado y en uno de los costados de este estaba el dj, y donde tendrían que estar las cuatro mesas de las casas en realidad había una gran y amplia pista de baile, y cerca de una pared había una mesa con comidas y bebidas.

Bailamos – Le dijo Sirius a Sabrina mientras le extendía una mano.

Encantada – Dijo y ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista, donde ya habían bastantes parejas bailando. Sirius miro los ojos azul oscuros de la chica, era hermosa, completamente, puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y ella rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos, y mientras bailaban ese tema lento, se miraban, solo eso… Y a Sirius le vino un recuerdo…

**Flash Back**

Una Sabrina de catorce años, estaba sentada en el patio de su casa, era verano, tenía un short y una musculosa… Era temprano en la mañana y era la única pobladora del patio, sus padres se habían ido a una misión el día anterior, y su hermano y Sirius (que ya vivía con ellos) habían salido a la noche, a un bar, creía ella y los dos dormían… O eso parecía.

Buenos días – Dijo una vos atrás de ella, no se voltio, sabia quien era.

Hola Black – Le dijo en tono normal, ni de odio, ni de profundo amor, normal.

¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? – Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, el chico solo tenia puesto un bóxer, nada más, pero la morocha ni lo miro, tenia la vista fija en frente, y eso, a Sirius lo volvía loco, ¿No podía siquiera mirarlo y suspirar como todas? ¿Se había tenido que enamorar de la única chica que no denotaba ningún interés? Pero suponía que era eso que lo había hecho enamorar, las diferencias entre ella y las otras chicas…

Yo no salí por ahí de noche, no tengo sueño… - Le dijo tranquilamente, ni siquiera con bronca lo decía, Sirius comenzaba a sentirse cada vez peor. - ¿Y que hicieron?

Nada que pueda contarte…

¿Estuvieron con algunas chicas? ¿Crees que no lo se?

Ahora se que lo sabes…

Lo peor, es que cuando quieran demostrarle a alguna chica que la quieren, solo la trataran igual que a las demás, como mi hermano con Lily… - El chico se quedo shockeado, y no entendía casi nada.

¿Qué otras formas de demostrar amor hay aparte de los besos, las caricias y los abrazos? – La chica rió levemente, a medida que se paraba, Sirius la miraba desde abajo.

Hay muchas mas formas de amar a alguien que solo el contacto físico, eso es lo que me impide salir contigo Black – Sirius se quedo estático, mirando a Sabrina irse…

**Flash Back end**

Y ahora le parecía que el era un estupido, ahora sabia de que era de lo que hablaba Sabrina, de que había otras formas de amar, no solo los contactos físicos, sino también, como esa mirada que se estaban regalando el uno a otro, que era una mirada llena de amor, ese año, antes de estar con ella, había descubierto que nunca la había tenido, pero que la amaba, por sus movimientos, por como el viento movía su pelo, por su forma de reír, por su forma de tocar las cosas, por ser ella.

En otro lugar de la pista, no muy lejos, Lily y James también bailaban, tranquilos, a su paso… Lily tenia puesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de James, y podía oír su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, como si estuviera por salirse del pecho del chico. El la miraba, miraba su pelo rojizo que caía sobre su pecho, y la amaba… amaba cada centímetro de ella, y saber que era de el, hacia que la amara aun mas. Lily tenía cerrado los ojos, disfrutando del momento, de esa cercanía al merodeador, a su novio… Se sentía tan bien decirlo, nunca había pensado que iba a decir algo así del merodeador y sentirse feliz, eso tal vez, era lo que lo hacia tan surreal, pero no importaba, ya no. Solo quería saber que el estaba ahí y ella también. El resto no importaba, solo ellos dos… Lily alzo su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos avellana ocultados por los lentes redondos, que ahora la observaban, se puso en puntitas, mientras el se inclinaba para besarse… Un beso largo, tierno, lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron, ambos se sonrieron, como si lo supieron, como si supieran que iban a terminar juntos desde el principio.

Y más allá también estaban Sally y Remus, ellos, en su mundo. Estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro, y se miraban… Y se besaban… Y se acariciaban… Todo parecía perfecto cuando estaban juntos, Remus se olvidaba por completo que era un licántropo, y ella se olvidaba de todos sus problemas, que eran demasiados. Y si había algo que la tranquilizaba, era saber que Remus sabia de la apuesta, se lo había dicho, esa misma mañana… Es algo que recordaremos mas adelante, ya que, no es necesario decirlo ahora. Se miraban y hablaban de temas al azar, y se volvían a mirar… Era todo perfecto, así parecía serlo y así querían que fuera por siempre. Y los chicos no se dieron cuenta que Dumbeldore se acercaba a ellos.

Chicos – Dijo interrumpiéndolos, Remus y Sally se pusieron color tomate.

Profesor Dumbeldore – Dijo Remus - ¿Qué pasa?

Es que quería decirles que hay que empezar el show, y como no veía a ninguno de sus amigos, pensé en comunicárselo a usted, lamento mucho la interrupción – Dijo el hombre, Remus se paro y los busco con la mirada y rápidamente los encontró.

Yo les avisare – Dijo y salio disparado hacia donde había visto a Sirius. Dumbeldore se sentó en el lugar donde estaba el chico y miro a Sally.

Señorita Sallidiere, ¿Lista para el show?

Algo – Le contesto con una sonrisa.

**Donde estaban Sirius y Sabrina**

Los chicos se seguían mirando a los ojos, mientras hablaban y reían, era todo tan perfecto…

¡Sirius! – Le dijo Remus cuando llego agitado a su lado.

¿Qué te pasa Moony? – Le dijo Sirius separándose de su novia para ayudar a recomponerse a Remus.

¡Hay que empezar el show! – El morocho lo miro como diciéndole que se tranquilizara, parecía que había corrido una maratón.

¿Y James?

No se, búscalo y nos encontramos atrás del escenario. – Remus se fue con Sabrina siguiéndolo, mientras Sirius divisaba una pareja que a lo lejos aun bailaba.

**Donde estaban Lily y James**

Lily sonreía mientras James la miraba embobado, hasta que…

¡Prongs, Prongs! – Dijo Sirius llegando a su lado.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto James algo asustado.

Es hora del show – Dijo y se fue, Lily miro a James, ambos se sonrieron y siguieron el camino de Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Queridos alumnos – Dijo Dumbeldore haciendo que el silencio fuera inmediato – It's show time! – Les dijo en el mejor tono Hollywood. Lily, James y Sally salieron a escenario, había decidido hacer una comedia musical. Lily traía un uniforme de mucama, James venia de traje y Sally iba con un vestido largo acampanado, y atado al cuello.

Pero hijo… - Le dijo Sally a James, Lily estaba en el piso, al lado de un balde mientras limpiaba.

Nada madre, no quiero.

Es tu obligación

¡No la quiero!

Pero es tuya y la tienes que afrontar – Le dijo la castaña, al mismo tiempo que salía de escena, James suspiro y se dejo caer sobe una silla que había cerca de allí.

Es insoportable – Le dijo James a Lily.

¿Ya se fue? – Pregunto la chica sin levantar la vista del trapo que estaba usando para limpiar.

Si, Julia – Le dijo James, Lily se paro y acerco otra silla a donde estaba el.

¿De que se trata esta vez?

Quiere que me case, con una mujer que ni siquiera conozco – Lily se encogió de hombros.

No es tan malo – James la miro.

¿Qué no es tan malo? ¡Es horrible! Casarme sin amor…

Al menos te casaras, en mi condición, casarse no es una opción, solo puedo casarme con gente de mi misma condición y todos se aprovechan de ti. – Una música movida comenzó a sonar, al mismo tiempo que James se paraba.

But i don't wanna marry someone i dont know. (_Pero yo no quiero casarme con alguien que no conozca_) - James

At least you are pretty lucky, i have to serve for the rest of my life (_Al menos eres suertudo, yo tengo que servir por el resto de mi vida_). - Lily

I would be charmed to change places whit you.(_Estaría encantado de cambiar lugares contigo_) – James

You don't now, how is it, living my life (_Tu no sabes lo que es vivir mi vida_) – los dos.

Is hard to have to be what other people want you to be.(_Es difícil tener que ser lo que otras personas quieren que seas_) - James

And i dont like to clean all day…(_Y a mi no me gusta limpiar todo el día_) – Lily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El show continuo sin demasiados altercados, a todo el mundo pareció gustarle, ya que todos aplaudieron. La historia era así: Lily, la sirvienta de la madre de James, estaba profundamente enamorada de el, y el de ella, pero el tenia que casarse con Sabrina por ordenes de su madre, pero el mejor amigo de el James, estaba enamorado también de Maggy, y su nombre era Sirius. Lily se siente mal cuando la boda de Sabrina y James se acerca, y se va, pero vuelve, a pedido de Sirius, que luego de hablar con James, se da cuenta que el esta enamorado de la pelirroja, en resumen, el acto termina en la boda doble de Lily y James; Sabrina y Sirius. Y el padre y la madre de James (Sally y Remus) Los aman a todos y son todos felices y comen perdices. Ahora estaban las parejas bastantes divididas, pero, concentremos nos en una pareja: Sabrina y Sirius. Ellos estaban en el patio, sentados en una banca… La noche era fría, aunque despejada, se podían ver las estrellas, aunque el increíble panorama estaba un poco arruinado por las nubes, en estos mismos instantes de mi relato, una nube tapaba la luna menguante. Pero ellos no estaban exactamente mirando el paisaje, no, ellos estaban palpando el interior de sus bocas y gargantas con la lengua… Pero, tuvieron que parar, por la falta de aire y la excitación del momento, Sirius paso una mano por el cabello se Sabrina haciendo que esta se estremeciera, tenia frió.

¿Te he dicho cuan hermosa estas está noche mi hada? – La chica sonrió.

Tu también mi mago perfecto – Le dijo mientras soltaba el cabello del chico, sacándole la colita, dejando caer su melena sobre su cara, que lo hacia ver, si era posible, aun mas sexy.

Te amo – Le dijo el, provocando que ella se estremeciera, por la frase y por el frió.

Yo también te amo.

Y volvieron a investigar el interior de sus bocas….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sally y Remus daban un pase por el lago, simplemente tomados de la mano, observándose… Era como si quisieran capturar todo ese amor que tenían el uno por el otro. Todo parecía perfecto, el lago estaba calmo, demasiado tal vez, a veces el agua se revolvía por el movimiento de sus criaturas dentro de el… El cielo, aunque un poco nublado, pero muy poco, demostraba unas estrellas hermosas y sonrientes, y la luna menguante, mostraba toda su calidez… Remus agarro a Sally por la cintura y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

Amo estar así… - Ella cerro los ojos al sentir su aliento calido en su cuello, con el frió.

Yo mas…

No creo…

Créelo – Dijo rodándose para quedar cara a cara con el y darle un beso lleno de amor, y así comenzando a besarse, y eso…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Lily y James estaban en la sala común, en un sillón, hablando... Si, solo hablando, muy abrasados y a la luz del fuego, pero hablando al fin.

Entonces, Sabrina le saco la lengua a mi padre y dijo: James – Lily rió y miro a James.

¿Entonces la primera palabra de tu hermana fue tu nombre? – James asintió riendo.

Es increíble que hayan pasado tantos años, ella es todo lo que tengo… - Dijo en tono nostálgico - ¿Sabes? Mis padres siempre nos dejaban en verano y algunas navidades, pero yo siempre seguía jugando con ella, festejando con ella, no quería que notara su ausencia…

Es comprensible, eres divino James, pero ya no la tienes que proteger más…

No, supongo que no… - Se voltio y la miro. – Te amo – Dijo simplemente.

Yo también – Dijo ella y lo beso.

Y la noche termino de la mejor manera posible, haciendo uso del mejor poder de todos, del poder que dentro de algunos años se convertiría en el arma de un niño, del hijo de James y Lily, y esa arma, esa esencia ese algo tan especial era el amor.

**Bueno, prometo que la próxima no tardo tanto, el próximo capitulo se va a llamar: "Me quiero ir ¡YA!" Por ahora, esto es…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	13. Capitulo 13: Me quiero ir ¡YAA!

** Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas **

**Vuelvo, tarde pero vuelvo, apurada así que no agradezco, por nombres GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS!**

**Capituló: **

_**Capitulo 13: ¡Me quiero ir YA! **_

¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! – Dijo Sirius tirando todos sus libros sobre una mesa en la sala común.

Al menos ese fue el último examen – Dijo James – Y esta noche podremos volver a casa.

Creo que si tenía que dar un examen mas, me iba a morir de sobrecarga – Dijo Remus tirándose al sillón, seguido por sus dos amigos.

Si tú te ibas a morir de sobrecarga, no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado con Sirius – Dijo James.

¡Eh! ¿Qué insinúas? – Dijo Sirius tirándole un cojín.

¿Yo? ¡Nada! – Dijo con cara de santo James y con una sonrisa, pero antes de que Sirius pudiera decir nada, las tres chicas mas hermosas de todo el colegio entraron por la puerta de la sala común, ya hablando.

No, definitivamente no – Le decía Sabrina a Sally

¿Y porque no?

No Sall, - Seguía Lily – Es mejor el modelo "b"

A mi me sigue gustando el "a"

Pero si empezamos a hacer diferencias, jamás terminaremos – Dijo Sabrina y se choco con la mesa que estaba enfrente del sillón de los chicos, de lo concentrada que iba en la charla. – Au – Dijo.

¿De que hablan? – Pregunto James.

Cosas de mujeres – contesto Sally, dándole un beso a Remus y sentándose sobre el, Sabrina le había dado un suave beso y rápido a Sirius, Lily igual y las dos se había sentado juntas en un sillón enfrente de ellos.

Odio que digan "es cosa de mujeres" solo para no contarnos – Dijo Sirius luego de que Sabrina le haya dado el beso y la pelirroja y la morocha se dirigieran al sillón.

Así como ustedes dicen "es cosa de hombres" – dijo Lily.

Bien pensado – Dijo Sirius abatido.

Dios, lo odio – Dijo Sabrina, que había puesto a mirar una revista, y la cara de los chicos eran de no entender nada.

EL MODELO "A" ES LO MEJOR – dijo Sally sabiendo a que se refería la morocha.

No, es que sigo sin entender que te gusta de el.

Chicas, no discutan enfrente de todo el mundo – Dijo Lily, que no quería armar un escándalo en medio de la sala común – Lo hablamos mas tarde – e instantáneamente las otras dos se callaron.

Bueno, ¿Ansiosas por irse? – Dijo James para cortar el silencio que se había armado en el lugar.

Ni que lo digas, quiero irme, pero… - Dijo Lily y miro el piso, no quería ponerse a llorar, pero irse un mes antes, significaba un mes más que escucharía a Petunia insultarla…

No quieres ir a casa, ¿Verdad? – Le pregunto Sabrina, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza…

Siempre puedes venir con nosotros, después de todo, esa era la idea – Dijo James con una sonrisa – Que todos vinieran a nuestra casa – Dijo refiriéndose a el, su hermana y Sirius.

No puedo pasar la navidad lejos de mi familia – Dijo la pelirroja mirando el piso, por mas que odiara que su hermana la molestara, la familia era la familia y navidad era una época para estar con la familia.

Nadie dice que pases navidad lejos de tu familia, simplemente, que el mes que nos dieron de más, lo pases con nosotros – Dijo James, Lily levanto la cabeza demasiado rápido. Pero su cara denotaba que estaba sorprendida.

Eso es una buena idea – Dijo Sabrina pasándole el brazo a su amiga por los hombres.

¡Si!, le voy a decir a mis padres ahora mismo – Dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras.

¿Ustedes también vendrán, no? – Le pregunto James a Remus y Sally ya que Sirius vivía con ellos.

Claro, nunca me lo perdería – Dijo el licántropo.

Yo menos – Dijo la castaña.

¡Genial! – Dijo James – Voy a hacer el equipaje. Y subió las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Una vez que el silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación, el morocho mas codiciado hablo.

¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? – Le dijo a Sabrina.

Vamos – Dijo la morocha y ambos salieron de la sala común.

Los dos enamorados se dirigieron a los patios caminando de la mano, todos los que estaba allí estaban acompañados de libros, ya que sus exámenes de mitad de año comenzaban dentro de dos semanas y muchos ya se preparaban, pero como ellos ya habían dado todos, estaban simplemente relajados, tranquilos… Caminaron un rato largo, hasta que llegaron a un lugar al lado del lago, cubierto por árboles, hacia frió para estar a la sombra, ya que el invierno era cada vez mas evidente, se sentaron en un lugar donde el sol se colaba por los agüeros entre los árboles y les daba calorcito. Primero se sentó Sabrina, que estiro sus piernas y Sirius apoyo su cabeza sobre las mismas. La chica miraba el cielo, el sol, todo y el, el solo la miraba a ella.

Eres tan hermosa – Le dijo. Ella lo miro y le sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que el simplemente no podía ignorar.

Tú también, eres el más codiciado de Hogwarts – Le dijo. Pero el negó con la cabeza.

Me refiero, a que no hay nada de ti que sea feo, ni por dentro, ni por fuera, todo en ti es simplemente hermoso, fascinante, perfecto… - Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella simplemente lo beso, haciendo que el tuviera que sentarse para no agarrarse una tortícolis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Lily y James… James y Lily… Era tan hermoso, simplemente la pareja ideal. Se complementaban en casi todo, Lily había salido con chicos, a pesar de ser la sabihonda, la "nerd" ella era muy hermosa y eso le llamaba la atención a mas de un chico, se había besado con mas de un chico, y todos, siempre la tocaron desde el principio. Es decir, a ninguno le interesaba verdaderamente ella, solo querían tocar su cuerpo, sus pechos, su trasero y eso nunca pensó que cambiaria, pensó que era natural en los chicos, hasta conocer a James… James, James nunca la había tocado, es decir… Si, habían tenido sexo, la había acariciado, pero antes e incluso después, cuando estaban solos, solo besándose, el no la tocaba. Solo ponía una mano en la espalda y la otra a veces sobre la mano de ella, o entrelazaban manos o ambas manos en la espalda. Eso, la hacia sentir diferente, como que el de verdad la amaba, por lo que era ella, y no por su cuerpo. Incluso muchas veces solo hablaban, podían pasar horas y horas hablando, sin cansarse. Las cosas no podían ir mejor, James no paraba de pensar en Lily en ningún momento, y ella, tampoco. A las noches, antes de dormirse, Lily abrazaba su almohada, pensando en el. Y James, todas las noches miraba al cielo, tratando de encontrar la cara de Lily dibujada en las estrellas y eso, era lo que los hacia especiales, lo que hacia su relación especial. Y ahora, estando los dos en la torre de astronomía, mirando el cielo, era todo lo que necesitaban de los dos… nada más que eso. Estaban los dos sentados en el marco de una ventana, James detrás y Lily apoyada en el, el morocho había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

Estoy tan feliz que tus padres te hayan dejado venir – le dijo en un susurro muy cerca del oído, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se estremeciera.

Yo también, tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo fuera de aquí, lejos de todos los que nos quieren separar…

Si, yo también, solo quiero poder estar todo el día contigo, sin tener que separarnos porque tomamos clases diferentes… - La chica sonrió y lentamente dio vuelta su cuerpo, y lo beso suavemente en los labios… era un beso tranquilo, de esos que solo consisten en acariciar los labios del otro con los tuyos, y así estuvieron, por segundos, minutos, horas… abrazados, mirando el cielo, juntos, amándose, como solo ellos sabían hacerlo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sally y Remus se habían quedado en la sala común, tranquilos, solo abrazados y hablando, como siempre… Había tanto que no se tenían que decir, habían llegado a saber que pensaba el otro con solo mirarlo a los ojos… Y en este momento, hablaban de cualquier cosa, tranquilos, abrazados, con sus manos entrelazadas, así, era como ellos decidían demostrarse amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Esa noche, todos tenían sus equipajes listos para volver, un carruaje los esperaba afuera del castillo, los chicos se encargaron de subir el equipaje de las chicas también. Durante el viaje se encargaron de hablar de chistes, navidades, cosas así, sin mucha importancia… Una vez que llegaron a la estación de trenes decidieron que irían a compartimientos por parejas, (ya que tenían el tren para ellos solos), es decir, Lily y James en uno, Sabrina y Sirius en otro, y Sally y Remus en otro.

**Lily y James:**

Ambos entraron y enseguida se acurrucaron en uno de los asientos.

No puedo esperar a presentarte a mamá y papá – Le dijo James al oído a Lily.

James, soy la mejor amiga de tu hermana hace años, conozco a tus padres…

Eso lo se, pero te podré presentar como MI novia – Le dijo con felicidad, y Lily sonrió.

¿Qué crees que dirán tus padres? – James la miro.

¿De nosotros? Estoy más preocupado que dirán de Sirius y Sabrina.

¡Me había olvidado! ¿Qué pasara con eso?

Bueno, no se, creo que de todas maneras la obligaran a casarse.

No pueden, ¿que no les va a importar que estén enamorados?

No creo.

**Sally y Remus:**

Quiero un suéter rojo.

No tenemos, solo blanco o negro.

Bueno, déme ese.

¿Cuál?

El primero.

¿El blanco?

Afirmativo.

¿Se lo envuelvo para llevar?

Bueno.

¿Bueno o malo?

Que esta bien – Si, Sally y Remus jugaban a "Ni si ni no ni blanco ni negro" Hasta que Remus quedo debatido por Sally.

La semana anterior a volver al colegio quiero que me acompañes a mi casa – Le dijo Remus.

Bueno – Dijo ella.

Como mi novia… - Sally quedo shockeada.

¿Me estas diciendo tu novia-novia? – Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Creo que si – Dijo el feliz y ella lo beso.

**Sabrina y Sirius: **

Sirius y Sabrina eran otro tipo de pareja, algo mas… apasionada… Sirius tenía una mano en el pecho de Sabrina y la otra la deslizaba por su sexo, haciendo excitar a la chica, mientras que ella le despeinaba el pelo… estaban ambos muy compenetrados cuando se escucho que una de las puertas del compartimiento de al lado se baria, por lo que Sabrina se encargo de soltar a Sirius, y acomodarse la ropa, mientras alguien tocaba a su puerta.

Pase – Dijo Sabrina tratando de peinarse un poco, mientras Sirius también se ponía presentable.

Queríamos decirles que ya estamos por llegar, así que vamos a juntar las cosas, ¿Si? – Dijo Lily que era la que había interrumpido la escena.

Si – Dijo la morocha y se paro, y siguió a su amiga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Una vez que bajaron del tren, se encontraron no con los Potter, sino con una chica de unos treinta años, con aspecto de niña, vestida de uniforme de mucama…

¡Melody! – Grito Sabrina y corrió a abrazarla.

Sabrina, ¿Cómo la pasaste esta vez? – Pregunto la mujer.

Esta vez – Miro a Sirius y se abrazo a él – Bien.

¡oh por dios! El niño Sirius y la niña Sabrina – Dijo más para ella que para los demás – Tenía un presentimiento de ustedes dos.

Melody, ¿Por qué no vinieron mis padres? – Pregunto James.

Bueno, sus padres estarán por un mes de trabajo afuera, así que tendrán la casa solo para ustedes, y para mí, claro.

Genial – Dijo Sirius agarrando a Sabrina por la cintura - ¿Nos vamos?

Claro, claro, su padre dijo que como ya todos se saben aparecer que lo hagan, yo apareceré a la señorita Sabrina – Dijo la mujer – A la cuenta de tres… 1…2…3 – Y en ese momento todos desaparecieron. Lily odiaba aparecerse, decía que era increíblemente molesto y esta vez no era la excepción, sentía como unas tuberías hacían reducir su pequeño y débil cuerpo, pero en menos de lo que esperaba, ella estaba en frente a una gran mansión, a la mansión de los Potter.

Hogar dulce hogar – Dijo Sabrina abriéndose paso y entrando a su casa…

Increíble que ya estemos en casa – Dijo James abrazando a su hermana, hacia frió por el mes que era, y en ese mismo instante, algo comenzó a caer del cielo, comenzó a nevar…

Y como siempre que volvemos, nieva – Dijo Sirius y todos entraron a la mansión Potter.

**Si ya se ya se, es corto, no es muy especifico, pero es para que el próximo capitulo pueda adelantar algo en la historia.**

**Muchos besos y suerte y por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	14. Capitulo 14: Un mes de locos

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones NO Son Buenas**

**¡Hola! Si, he tardado menos en actualizar que la vez pasada, pero bueno, no viene al caso!**

**Gracias a: ****pau0072****, babypinkstarmlafoy, Kriis,,Black,,Malfoy, ****Judith Malfoy**** por sus reviews!.**

**Babypinkstarmlafoy****: Me alegra mucho que sigas las dos historias, es mas, espero que sigas mi próximo proyecto que ya empecé, diría el titulo, pero es que todavía no se como se va a llamar! Y ahora veremos que es lo que hacen, jajaa. Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Kriis,,Black,,Malfoy****: Primero que nada, gracias por decir que todos mis fics son divinos, de verdad me hace sentir muy bien!. Y si, todos me dicen que ojala que Sabrina se case con Sirius, pero es que los padres de Sabrina tienen una muy buena razón que develare mas adelante. Muchos besos para ti también y aquí sigo.**

_**Capitulo 14: Un mes de locos.**_

Como podían imaginarse, solo habían pasado dos días desde su llegada y la casa ya era un descorche (un lió, una fiesta caminante, etc.) Lily y James dormían juntos (solo dormían) aunque les gustaba acariciarse ciertas zonas hasta que se quedaban dormidos, Sally y Remus dormían en piezas separadas pero les gustaba pasar las noches en la terraza cerrada de la casa (es una terraza con un techo como el de hogwarts, y como no hacia frió les gustaba ver el cielo de noche). Y Sirius y Sabrina, estaban cansados de ser reservados, si ustedes dirán… ¿Ya cansados? Si solo habían sido dos días, pero el problema, era que era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo sin tener que estudiar o hacer algo y cada vez que querían hacerse un mimo, James se quedaba mirándolos fijamente… Así que, como Sirius Black no seria Sirius Black sin su manera de poder quedar a solas con sus chicas, habían hecho un plan con Lily, Remus y Sally habían ido a visitar por unos días a los padres de Sally, que le habían mandado una carta el primer día que había llegado a lo de James, y al día siguiente, (es decir, hoy) a la mañana se habían ido. Y Lily había seducido a James haciendo que saliera de la casa, a visitar a los papas de Lily, ya que ella también los quería ver y así dejaba solos a la parejita del año. Ya hacia una hora que Lily y James se habían ido, pero recordemos su ida, ¿Quieren?

Chau – Decía por décima vez Sabrina

No termino – Dijo James con mirada amenazadora – Nada de caricias donde no es debido, nada de subirse sobre el, nada de revolcarse por ningún lado, no la abrases demasiado, nada de hablar sucio para excitarse y por supuesto nada, pero NADA de sexo, ¿Entendido?

Si James, estamos claros – Le dijo Sabrina.

No te pregunte a ti, ¿Sirius?

¡HAY JAMES DEJALOS EN PAZ! – Dijo Lily ya harta.

¡¿Qué?!

Vamos James, son grandes, pueden hacerlo, son adultos, y se aman… - James la miro a su novia por varios minutos, y como ella le sostuvo la mirada, solo asintió.

Bueno, esta bien, solo, no me lo cuenten después… Adiós.

¿Raro de James, verdad? Ahora vamos con lo que estaban haciendo Sabrina y Sirius.

Sabrina y Sirius estaban tirados en la cama de Sabrina, abrazados, muy concentrados mirando la televisión. Si ya se que los desilusione un poco, pero bueno.

¿Y como dices que se llama? – Preguntaba Sirius.

Se llama Televisión – Decía Sabrina por quinta vez.

Vetelesion – Decía Sirius.

No, no Te-le-vi-sión – Reitero Sabrina.

Te-le-vi-sión – Dijo Sirius imitándola.

¡Muy bien! – Veían una novela de esas raras, pero Sirius estaba maravillado por el aparato, así que Sabrina lo apago.

¡Hey! ¿Por qué lo apagas? – pregunto Sirius, Sabrina lo miro, cuando como lo miraba mientras cenaban y le ponía una mano en la entrepierna, como cuando ella quería estar con el a solas y no podían por James, como cuando estaba con ganas, como cuando estaba excitada… - Ahh, así que eso es.

La chica rió, y se coloco encima de Sirius, ósea, Sirius tirado en la cama y ella tenia sos piernas abiertas y estaba justo encima del miembro del chico, como aun estaba erguida y muy lejos de la boca de su novio, acostó su pecho sobre el de el y comenzó a besarlo, primero solo eran sus labios y luego su lengua se abrió paso a la boca del chico mas deseado de Hogwarts. Sabrina comenzaba a menear sus caderas para acentuar a Sirius su miembro, haciendo que el chico comenzara a excitarse y su miembro comenzara a elevarse, Sirius dio vuelta a Sabrina para quedar arriba (que machista, jajaa) y comenzó a desprenderle la remera que tenia botones en el escote, para poder bajar por el cuello hasta sus pechos, donde comenzó dándole besos inocentes, para después comenzar a pasarles la lengua y dejarle algunos chupones, levanto la cabeza solo para ver la cara de placer de Sabrina, luego le saco la remera, la morocha había quedado en un corpiño negro y un Jean chupin largo, (ambos estaban descalzos) Sabrina se sentó en la cama, y Sirius hizo lo mismo, la chica le saco la remera a el, dejando solo en sus jeans, y la chica se sentó sobre el, de costado comenzó a besarlo tan apasionado como antes, las manos de el chico, estaban una en su pecho izquierdo y la otra en su trasero, la chica, tenia la mano izquierda en su espalda de él, y la derecha, que la tenia en la mejilla de el, comenzó a bajarla, deslizándola primero por el cuello, luego por su torso, llegando al miembro de Sirius, que ya estaba erguido, comenzó a acariciárselo, al mismo tiempo que Sirius dejaba de besarla en la boca, para seguir con su cuello, haciendo que la chica acariciara con mas potencia, y el chico tuvo que parar para poder respirar de lo excitado que estaba, el chico le desabrocho el corpiño a la chica, para poder chuparle el pecho, comenzó y ya no puedo parar, y Sabrina comenzó a gemir, y puso sus dos manos sobre los genitales de Sirius y siguió y siguió, haciendo que Sirius perdiera la poca cordura que tenia, agarrado a Sabrina por el trasero y haciendo que ella pusiera las piernas abiertas en la cintura del chico, y así, Sirius agarrándole el trasero se paro y se seguían besando, mientras el chico la empujaba contra la pared y se seguían acariciando y besando, Sirius bajo a Sabrina, pero la dejo contra la pared, mientras la empujaba, puso su mano en el sexo de la chica, y comenzó a acariciarlo, y desabrocho el botón del pantalón de la morocha, y le bajo el pantalón, así podía meter sus dedos en el sexo de la chica, haciendo que la ojiazul gimiera y se agarrara mas fuerte de la espalda del chico, una vez que Sirius dejo de jugar con la chica, esta lo empujo tirándolo en la cama, y se termino de sacar el chupin, se acerco a la cama y comenzó a desabotonarle el Jean a el, para luego sacárselo, el chico agarro a Sabrina de la bombacha y la tiro sobre el y comenzó a reírse.

¿De que te ríes? – Le pregunto Sabrina con una sonrisa encima de el.

Soñé tantas veces que te tocaba así, que te tenia desnuda, que ahora que es verdad no puedo esperar a que grites mi nombre mientras lo hacemos – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, Sabrina le saco el calzoncillo y Sirius le saco la bombacha y el morocho la coloco debajo de el, para comenzar a embestirla desde adentro. Después de un rato, solo se escuchaba un sonido en la habitación…

Sirius… Sirius…

Sabrina… Sabrina…

**Sally y Remus.**

Los dos enamorados habían salido muy temprano esa mañana de la casa Potter, como hacia mucho frió ambos iban muy abrigados, habían caminado hasta la salida del pueblo, y ahí habían entrado a un pueblo muggle, el padre de Sally era mago, pero su mamá era muggle, aunque ella desde chica sabia del mundo de los magos, ya que a su hermano menor lo había mordido un hombre lobo, y como solo en San mungo el chico podría recuperarse y así se habían convertido en guardianes del secreto. Ya que sus padres vivían en un pueblo muggle cercano al valle Godric se tomaron un colectivo que los dejo en la esquina de la casa de Sally.

Así que dices que tu padre es mago pero tu madre muggle – Dijo Remus.

Sip.

¿Y crees que no tengan problemas con el hecho que soy un licántropo? – Dijo Remus.

Mi padre es mago y lo entiende, y en cuanto a mi madre, su hermano menor es un licántropo desde chico y ella creció con el, y lo ama y lo entiende, créeme – Remus se sorprendió.

Nunca me dijiste que tu tío era licántropo – La chica se encogió de hombros.

No me pareció adecuado, ya llegamos – La chica se detuvo en una casa de dos pisos, era hermosa, toda pintada de blando, con las puertas y ventanas de madera, y la cerca de madera pintada de blanco, con un hermoso jardín que tenia flores de todos los colores y un camino que llegaba hasta la puerta de la casa, parecía una de esas casas de cuentos. La castaña toco con su puño la puerta.

¡VAA! – Se Escucho una voz masculina desde adentro. Un hombre morocho, alto, con unos ojos de color miel iguales a los de Sally, y lentes abrió la puerta. Una sonrisa surco su cara. – Hija – Dijo abrazando a la chica.

Hola papi – Dijo Sally – El es Remus Lupin – Presentando al chico – mi novio – dijo luego.

¡Oh si! Lo mencionaste en varias de tus cartas, es un placer conocerte Remus – Dijo el señor Bosch. – Mi nombre es Jack Bosch, pero no se queden en la puerta, pasen, pasen. Los hizo pasar como a un pasillo largo, donde había una abertura que llevaría a la sala, supuso Remus y en ese pasillo había una escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba. – Pasen a la sala, ahí esta tu madre, pero antes denme los abrigos, los llevo a tu pieza princesa – le dijo el padre besándole la mejilla a su hija – Bueno que vinieras. Remus sonrió para no reír, ambos pasaron a la sala, era una sala común de tamaño normal, en la habitación hacia calor porque tenían prendida la chimenea, había sillones grises, una pequeña mesa de te y sillas grises, y por supuesto una tele en frente a el sillón mas grande del lugar. La mamá de Sally, estaba sentada en el sillón grande mirando la tele y les daba la espalda a ellos dos.

Hola mamá – Dijo Sally, una mujer un poco mas baja que su marido, tenia el pelo castaño, ondulado y largo hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos un poco más oscuros que hija y su marido.

¡Sally! – Dijo la mujer acercándose a la chica y dándole un fuerte abrazo y una vez que concluyo con eso reparo en Remus – Y tu debes ser Remus Lupin – El chico extendió la mano pero la señora Bosch se la bajo y lo abrazo – Es un placer al fin conocerte. – Remus se sentía muy bien recibido, los padres de Sally eran geniales – Deben estar cansados y con hambre, pasen a la cocina, hice galletas – Dijo la mujer sonriente.

Genial – Dijo Sally. Pasaron a la cocina, esta era toda de color crema, y en el centro de ella había una mesa con varias sillas. En el momento que la señora Bosch abrió el horno un riquísimo olor a galletas salio de él, la mujer puso unas cuantas en un plato y las puso en el medio de la mesa, Remus y Sally se sentaron uno al lado del otro y se agarraron una cada uno.

¿Leche? – Dijo la mamá de Sally sacando cuatro vasos y sirviendo un poco de leche en cada uno de ellos.

Gracias – Dijo Remus.

Gracias mami – Dijo Sally.

Mmm, galletas – Dijo con una sonrisa el señor Bosch entrando a la habitación. – Sabes que tu madre no me dejo comer ninguna porque eran para ustedes – Dijo con un tono indignado

Es que si te dejo comer una, te las comes todas – Dijo la mujer agarrando una y sentándose junto a su marido, enfrente de los chicos. Hablaron por mucho rato, de casi todos los temas, el colegio, como se habían puesto de novios, si pensaban en el futuro, todo.

¿Y piensas casarte alguna vez Remus?

¡Papá!

¿Qué? ¡Es interesante saberlo!

Deja Remus, no tienes que contestar – Dijo la señora Bosch.

Es que si pienso en casarme, de hecho siempre quise, pero… nunca supe si tener hijos o no.

¿Y porque no? – Pregunto el señor Bosch. – Los hijos son una bendición, sino mira a mi niña – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Por mi condición, no quisiera que mis hijos vivieran con esto. – Dijo el chico con un tono triste.

Pero querido, es que ahora hay grandes avances para eso, mi hermano, esta casado y planea tener hijos con su mujer, y lo están ayudando a que no se les transmita a sus hijos, créeme, para cuando tu quieras tener hijos esto estará mucho mas avanzado – Dijo la mamá de Sally y Remus a la nueva información sonrió.

Quédense a dormir. – Dijo el papá de Sally – Te pondremos una cama en la habitación de Sally y así se quedan a cenar – Dijo el hombre.

¡Claro! Decidido, se quedan, vamos al súper mercado – Dijo la mujer.

Media hora mas tarde, los papas de Sally se habían ido, y la castaña llevo a su novio al piso de arriba, allí había tres puertas en un pasillo.

Esa es la pieza de mis padres, ese es el baño – La chica se acerco a la última puerta que quedaba, la de una punta – Y esta es mi pieza – Dijo abriéndole la puerta para que pudiera pasar. La pieza de la chica era grande, lo primero que notabas al entrar era el color de la habitación, era un verde lima, y todo combinaba, la cama, los almohadones, todo. La cabecera de la cama estaba pegada a la pared, pero después estaba centrada. Había un ventanal grande donde había una mesa y una silla, que tenía varios libros sobre ella. Más allá había una puerta que decía "Armario". En las paredes había fotos encuadradas, mágicas y no mágicas. Remus se acerco a verlas, una era de Sally una bebe junto a sus papas mas jóvenes, otra se veía a Sally con dos años y un señor alto, del mismo color de pelo que la chica, pero con ojos iguales a los de la señora Bosch.

Ese es mi tío – Dijo la chica – También mi padrino –

Remus sonrió, era muy parecido a la mamá de la chica, luego había otra, era Sally en su segundo año de Hogwarts, esta ya era mágica, en ella aparecían tres chicas muy lindas para su edad, la pelirroja reía, y se calmaba y sonreía y saludaba a la cámara, la morocha sacaba la lengua, pero luego sonreía y tiraba un beso, y por ultimo, la castaña que era la que estaba en el medio, y tenia agarradas a sus amigas por los hombros, las atraía a ella y sonreía. Remus sonrió, pero al lado de esta había otra, era verano, eran tres chicas que estaban en la playa, con sus cuerpos ya formados en bikinis, estaban las tres tiradas sobre unas piedras y atrás se podía ver el mar, estaban con tres chicos muy hermosos, uno tenia agarrado a la primera chica por la cintura y el y la chica reían a la cámara y saludaban, era rubio, de ojos negros, y a la chica que tenia agarrada era a Sabrina. Los dos que estaban en el medio eran Lily y un chico morocho, de ojos celestes que daban un brillo increíble y este tenia a la chica agarrada por los hombros le daba un beso y Lily se reía y cerraba los ojos, y la otra chica de la punta era Sally, ella estaba con un chico de pelo castaño, que tenia los ojos verdes, este tenia las manos entrelazadas con ella y se la besaba mientras Sally tiraba un beso a la cámara.

Sus primeros novios, ¿No? – Dijo el chico con una mueca rara.

Si – Dijo la chica – Pero en realidad, nunca fuimos novios, ósea, fue solo por ese verano…

Yo conozco a ese chico – Dijo, señalando al chico que estaba con Lily.

Si, es Jonathan, es de Huffelpuff, Lily y el salieron ese verano, pero cuando entraron a sexto comenzaron a hacerlo a escondidas, y como Lily se canso de eso lo dejaron.

¿Y que hay de ti y de Sabrina? ¿Quiénes son esos chicos?

Mm, bueno, el que esta con Sabrina se llama Albert, era un año mas chico que nosotras, es decir, de la edad de Sabri, se conocieron en el trabajo que teníamos ese verano, vendíamos helados y salieron ese verano, de novios, pero cuando volvíamos al colegio y él al de él lo dejaron y se escribían, pero jamás fue lo mismo, creo que todavía se escriben.

Si bueno, mejor no le digas eso a Sirius.

Y el que esta conmigo se llama Byron y era primo de Jonathan, va a un colegio de magia en Estados Unidos, y vino ese verano, pero también lo dejamos porque cada uno tenia que volver a su colegio.

¿Y te hablas con el? – Pregunto Remus Cohibido.

Ya no, me hablaba con el hasta el año pasado, pero se puso de novio y a su chica no le gustaba que se escribiera conmigo, así que me escribió una ultima carta y jamás volvimos a hablar. – Remus se dio vuelta para abrazar a su novia.

Bueno, es mejor así – Dijo dándole un beso profundo pero muy dulce.

Remus Lupin, ¿Acaso te pusiste celoso? – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Bueno, un poco si – El chico le sonrió y se dio vuelta, pero Sally lo tenía abrazado por la cintura. Remus se había dado vuelta para ver las ultimas dos fotos que había, la otra foto era mágica, y era Sally con sus padres en Navidad, la ultima al parecer, ya que se veía que ella era grande, estaban en el patio de la casa, done estaba nevando y su papá le tiraba nieve a ella, y ella a la madre y así. Y los tres se reían muy felices. – Esta es hermosa – Dijo señalando a la foto que estaba mirando. La chica rió, y el chico dirigió su mirada a la última foto, se veía que era el verano anterior, ya que no se veían cambios en ninguna de las tres chicas de la foto. Eran Sabrina, Sally y Lily en la playa, las tres en sus bikinis, las tres con lentes, se reían y hacían poses sexys y se volvían a reír, y algunos chicos que las miraban. Remus rió al ver la foto.

¿Esa te gusta? – Le pregunto la chica.

Si, jajaja – Dijo el chico.

Sally dio vuelta a su novio y comenzó a besarlo y pasaba sus manos por el pecho del chico.

¿Quieres que te muestre porque te elegí a ti antes que a Byron? – Le dijo la chica, Remus se rió, al mismo tiempo que tiraba a su novia sobre la cama.

**Lily y James.**

Luego de que Lily y James salieron de la mansión Potter tomaron el autobús noctámbulo ya que era lejos a donde iban. Los padres de Lily vivían en Little Whinging en una calle llamada Wisteria Walk, en el numero "3". Lily odiaba el autobús noctámbulo, ya que siempre que hacia una parada se caía o algo pasaba. Y esta vez no era muy diferente. Cada vez que frenaba la chica se caía sobre James.

Lo siento – Decía por décima vez la chica, pero James solo le sonreía y le agarraba la mano.

Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging – Dijo el chico que hacia de botón, la parejita se bajo del autobús, y James dejo que primero bajara Lily porque sabia, que el autobús arrancaría en cuanto el pusiera un pie en el pavimento.

Aquí es – Dijo la pelirroja – Era una casa color beige claro, con el tejado rojo, dos pisos, puertas y ventanas de madera, la típica cerca roja y un jardín que consistía en muchas plantas iguales que emanaban un olor delicioso… Jazmines. La chica tocó el timbre y una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules, alta y con un cuerpo hermoso. abrió la puerta. Tenía puesto un hermoso delantal azul.

¡Lily! – Dijo la mujer y abrazo a su hija – Me alegra tanto que hayas venido.

Mamá, él es…

¡James Potter! Cuanto me alegra al fin conocerte, pero pasen, por favor, tengo preparado el almuerzo. – James pasó y vio que Lily colgaba su chaqueta en un perchero e hizo lo mismo, la puerta daba a un recibidor, con ese perchero y unas escaleras que darían al piso de arriba. La chica lo agarro de la mano y lo guió hasta una puerta que había, y al entrar el chico vio una cocina grande y hermosa, y a unos pasos una mesa, preparada perfectamente para cuatro personas, un olor muy sabroso inundaba la habitación, en la mesa no había nadie, excepto por la cabecera, aunque no se veía quien estaba allí ya que estaba leyendo el diario y no se veía la cara.

Papá – Dijo Lily, la persona del diario lo bajo, y allí se descubrió un hombre morocho, con unos ojos verde esmeralda iguales a los de Lily sonrió, y se paro a saludar a su hija, era alto, mas alto que su mujer, abrazo a su hija.

Mi querida bebe, ¿Cómo esta la niña de papá? – Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de su hija.

Genial, él es James Potter papi, mi novio – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. El hombre le sonrió y le extendió una mano.

Hola James, mi nombre es Phillipe Evans – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – Un placer conocerte.

No señor, el placer es todo mió.

Bueno, gracias, pero no me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo, dime Phillipe.

Está bien.

¡Oh niño! Temo que no me he presentado, soy Nina Nishta Evans.

Un placer señora Evans – Dijo el chico besándole la mano.

Uau, que caballeroso, de todas maneras, no me digas señora Evans, es aburrido y me hace sentir vieja, Nina, dime Nina.

¿Y Petunia? – Pregunto Lily.

Fue a almorzar a lo de su futuro marido, pero vendrá a cenar, ¿Se quedan a dormir, cierto?

No lo se, deje a mi hermana sola en casa y…

Esta Melody y Sirius, podríamos quedarnos – Dijo Lily – Por favor – Dijo poniendo su mejor puchero.

Si me lo pides así como decir que no – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Bueno, en eso tenemos algo en común, a mi también me pone esa cara – James rió.

Y yo que pensaba que Lily era una santa – Dijo el chico.

Ve a mostrarle arriba cariño, aun falta para la comida.

Está Bien – Dijo Lily y se llevo a James fuera de la cocina.

Me cae bien el chico – Dijo Phillipe.

A mi también, y tengo el presentimiento de que va a durar – Dijo Nina.

Lily había llevado a James al piso de arriba, donde había cuatro puertas.

Esa es la pieza de mis papas – Dijo Lily señalando la primera puerta a la izquierda – Esta es la pieza de mi hermana – Dijo señalando la segunda puerta – Ese es el baño – Dijo señalando la tercera puerta – Y esa es mi habitación – Dijo y llevo al chico a la ultima puerta, la abrió y ambos entraron

James miro cada detalle de la habitación, estaba pintada de rojo, y todo combinaba con eso, la cama, almohadones, todo. La cama estaba contra una pared, donde había una ventana que parecía dar al patio, al lado de la cama había una mesa y una silla, que tenían una lámpara encima, la mesa tenia un par de pergaminos que al parecer estaba en blanco y bastantes libros. Había un mueble grande de madera que parecía ser el armario. En la pared había un gran cuadro de corcho, a esos que le pegas cosas, James se acerco a ver, en la lámina de corcho lo único que había eran fotos, mágicas y no mágicas. Algunas eran de Lily chiquita, luego de verlas había decido cual era su favorita, y era una que era navidad, y la pelirroja tenia cinco años, estaban en el patio junto a su hermana y padres haciendo un muñeco de nieve, y su pelo rojo como el fuego contrastaba con la blanca nieve, la pequeña estaba junto al muñeco que era diez veces mas grande que ella y con su hermana y su padre.

Eras hermosa – Dijo el chico

Gracias.

Eres hermosa – Volvió a decir pero esta vez la agarraba de la cintura.

Tú eres hermoso – Dijo y lo beso.

¡Chicos LA COMIDA! – Grito la mamá de Lily, interrumpiéndolos.

¡Un segundo! – Dijo Lily – Mandémosle una carta a los chicos que no vamos a dormir, ¿Si? – James asintió.

**Bueno, no se pueden quejar, hice un capituló largo, ¿O no?. Muchas gracias a la gente que siempre me deja reviews, los adoro. **

**MENCION DE HONOR:**

**A **_**pau0072**_** le quiero agradecer públicamente, ya que es mi mejor seguidora, leyó todos mis fics, incluso mi primer fic que a mi gusto fue un total desastre, y que mejore con el tiempo y ella me siguió leyendo! Muchísimas gracias por todo, y por siempre dejarme reviews. Y también te voy a nombrar en el próximo capitulo de "Trabajando para Potter"**

**Quiero decirles también que dentro de unos días me estaré yendo de vacaciones y es posible que no actualice por una semana, dicho esto, besos, suerte y…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	15. Capitulo 15: El regreso de los señores P

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones, no son buenas**

**Si ya se que me tarde, primero estoy teniendo muchos problemas en el amor, así que si alguien tiene algún consejo, por favor díganmelo. Segundo tuve una falta de inspiración terrible! Y tercero mis vacaciones en Tandil me sacaron tiempo, así que actualizo hoy a las doce y veinticinco de la mañana, y me muero de sueño porque hoy me levante a las ocho de la mañana. AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULÓ!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

_**Capitulo 15: El regreso de los señores Potter.**_

Sabrina leía un pergamino que recién le había llegado. Ella y Sirius estaban en el patio de la casa de la morocha, en un botánico de la madre de su hermano y ella.

Bueno, Lily y James no van a venir a dormir. Se van a quedar en lo de Lily – Dijo la chica, Sirius estaba contra una mesa apoyado, la chica se acerco a el y se apoyo contra el, al mismo tiempo que dejaba el pergamino de lado. El morocho la rodeo con sus brazos.

¿Y lo ves como algo malo? – La chica lo miro extrañada.

¿Y tu porque lo ves como algo bueno? – Pregunto la chica

Porque – Dijo mientras la atraía mas a el, dejando su boca al nivel del oído de la morocha. – Eso significa, que esta noche podré sentir tu cuerpo mientras me duermo – Dijo y la abrazo con más fuerza…

Dios, no quiero que nos separen – Dijo ella, al tiempo que sentía como las lagrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos.

No nos separaran, lograremos la manera de salirnos de esta, aunque sea escapándonos – Dijo el chico abrazándola aun mas fuerte, sabia que ella era fuerte, o que aparentaba serlo, pero también sabia que por mas que por afuera aparentara ser de madera, sabia que por dentro era como el cristal, delicado.

Prométemelo.

Te lo prometo – La chica le regalo una sonrisa y lo beso, lo amaba, y no quería separarse de el.

**Sally y Remus**

Sally y Remus se vestían rápido luego de su encuentro. La chica acomodo su cama una vez que ya estaba completamente vestida y volvió su vista a Remus con una sonrisa, se volvieron a acercar para darse un tierno beso. De repente Sally escucho el sonido del auto entrando a la casa, agarro a Remus de la mano y lo bajo, salieron al patio de adelante, para ayudar a los papas de Sally con las bolsas. Una vez que terminaron, la mamá de la castaña comenzó a preparar la comida, para el almuerzo. El padre de la chica los incito afuera a charlar un rato.

¿Y que piensas hacer después de Hogwarts Remus? – Pregunto el señor Bosch.

Bueno, estoy entre ser Auror y profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Interesante, ¿Por qué esas carreras? – Pregunto el hombre interesado.

Bueno me gusta Auror porque puedes hacer algo más que quejarte por como están las cosas en el mundo mágico – Dijo el chico, y el señor bosch le hizo un gesto para que continué. – Y me gusta Profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras porque es ahí donde puedes interceptar para que los chicos usen esta magia para el bien y no para tratar de matar gente. – Dijo el licántropo.

Eso es muy impresionante y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Remus. – Dijo el padre de Sally y sonrió.

**James y Lily.**

La parejita feliz bajo, y en la mesa de la cocina de Lily, había un pollo hecho con una salsa. Había ensaladas, y papas fritas, cosas que James jamás había probado. El señor Evans, estaba sentado a la cabecera, La señora Evans estaba aun preparando algo, por lo que Lily le indico que se sentara al lado de ella. En frente de ellos dos se sentó la mamá de Lily, dejando a las dos mujeres al lado de su padre esposo respectivamente, y James al lado de Lily.

A comer – indico la mamá de Lily y el papá de la pelirroja comenzó a cortar el pollo, primero agarro el plato de James, le sirvió el pollo, con la salsa, y unas papas fritas, pero este por educación no comió, hasta que el señor Evans hubiera servido todos los platos.

Bueno James, cuéntanos algo sobre ti – Dijo Phillipe.

No se que contarles…

Cuéntanos que haces en el colegio, como te va, que piensas seguir – Dijo Nina.

Bueno, soy capitán del equipo de Quidicht.

¡ah! ¿Ese deporte mágico, verdad? – Dijo el padre de Lily, la chica e asintió con una sonrisa.

Quiero ser Auror, por lo que necesito notas altas en ciertas materias, por suerte las estoy teniendo así que parece que podré lograrlo – Dijo el chico.

¿Auror? Mi hija también quiere ser eso ¿Es algo así como un policía, no? – Le pregunto su padre a Lily.

Si – Dijo la chica.

¿Pero no es eso peligroso? – Pregunto la mamá de Lily.

Lo es, pero desde chico quise ser Auror, mis padres, los dos son Aurors.

Oh, tus padres, si, yo los conozco.

¿Se conocen? – Dijo James desconcertado.

Si, te recuerdo tu hermana es mi mejor amiga – Dijo la chica.

Ups – Dijo el haciendo un chiste que provoco la risa de los tres – Esto esta delicioso – Le dijo James a Nina.

Me agrada que te guste… - Luego de terminar de comer el pollo, la señora Evans saco un pastel y les sirvió un pedazo a cada uno, James comió y hasta pidió de repetir.

Porque no llevas al chico a dar una vuelta por el pueblo – Le dijo Nina a su hija y esta asintió, James y ella salieron de la casa.

**Sirius y Sabrina**

Sirius y Sabrina estaban tirados sobre una lona en el gasebo del patio. Tenían en el medio una canasta con deliciosa comida y fruta. Sirius tenía una cereza en la mano y se la daba en la boca a su novia.

Eres preciosa – Le dijo. La chica le sonrió.

Y tú eres un tremendo halagador.

Si pero también soy el halagador del cual estas bien coladita

Puede ser, pero no dejas de serlo… - Le dijo la chica.

Y tú sigues siendo muy difícil de complacer…

Eso es mentira – Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. El chico inclino su mano hacia la boca de la morocha, a la vez que ella comía una frutilla fue acercando sus labios y la beso. – Tu me satisfaces mucho – Dijo ella acercándose a el y pasando sus manos por su cintura. – La pregunta es si yo te satisfago. – El chico rió.

Pues, veamos, eres la primera mujer de la que me he enamorado, la única que he tratado de evitar y que he tratado de acostarme con toda la población femenina, o casi, para olvidar… Y cuando eso no pudo pasar, cuando me rendí hacia vos, cuando al fin probé tus labios… nunca sentí algo tan satisfactorio como ese beso, y eso que he tenido relaciones – La chica rió. – Y cuando te toque por primera vez, cuando me pediste un regalo de cumpleaños muy extraño, cuando supe que era el primer y único hombre que podía tocarte, verte, y hacerte mía, jamás explote tanto de satisfacción – Dijo el chico, Sabrina sonrió y lo beso.

Entonces eso lo resuelve – Dijo la chica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El día les paso volando a las tres parejas, Sally y Remus ayudaron a la señora Bosch en sus tareas domesticas, riendo y conociendo mas a los señores Bosch, el licántropo se dio cuenta cuan especial era la mujer que tenia a su lado… Sabrina y Sirius tuvieron un día, solos, pudieron hablar y hacerse mimos sin miedo a que James se enojara, se sentían libres, y aunque muy pronto algo pasaría, no se sentían mal, y aunque ese presentimiento colgaba en el aire, ellos solo disfrutaban. Mientras que Lily y James, habían pasado la tarde paseando por el pueblo donde vivía la familia Evans y Lily le había contado muchas anécdotas graciosas, llegaron pronto de nuevo a la casa de la familia de Lily riendo, la pelirroja abrió la puerta.

Al fin llegas rara – le dijo su hermana, Petunia era morocha, su pelo era corto, era delgaducha y de bonita figura, sus ojos eran azules, al igual que los de su madre, su nariz más ganchuda que la de su hermana.

Petunia, te presento a James Potter mi novio, ella es mi hermana Petunia – James le sonrió a la morocha y extendió su mano, la chica lo miro de arriba abajo a James y aunque le pareció que era extraordinariamente hermoso, jamás lo admitiría en frente a su hermana.

Otro raro – Dijo la chica con desprecio, James no paro de sonreír pero saco su mano, pronto al lado de Petunia apareció una bola de grasa, perdón, quise decir su prometido. Dudley.

Hola rara – Le dijo el prometido de su hermana.

Hola mole – Le dijo la chica con el mismo tono de superioridad.

¡basta ya! – Dijo la mamá de Lily saliendo de la cocina - ¡todos a la mesa!

¿Alguna vez sintieron que si agarraban un cuchillo podían cortar el ambiente de lo tenso que estaba? Así se sentía James, el comía tranquilo, pero sentía la mirada penetrante de Petunia, y no era que le importara pero le molestaba. Los señores Evans charlaban animadamente, y hablaban esporádicamente con los otros miembros de la mesa, pronto la incomoda cena llego a su fin. Gracias a dios, los padres de Lily no los retuvieron mucho y los mandaron a dormir. Al final James dormía en un colchón en el piso de la habitación de Lily…

Tu familia es perfecta – Dijo James.

Eso no es cierto, como habrás podido observar mi hermana me odia – Dijo Lily con un dejo triste en la voz.

Bueno, no te preocupes amor, ella no te odia… Solo se siente diferente – Dijo James.

**Al día siguiente.**

Lily y James se levantaron temprano por el sonido del despertador, James fue al baño a cambiarse, dejando a Lily en la habitación tranquila. Una vez que los dos estuvieron vestidos bajaron de la mano hacia las cocinas, donde su madre y padre desayunaban tranquilos.

¿Y Petunia? – Pregunto Lily.

Se fueron temprano a trabajar – Dijo su madre. - ¿Ustedes también se van? – Pregunto la mujer.

Si ya tendríamos que volver – Dijo Lily.

Primero desayunan eh – Dijo el papá de Lily.

Tuvieron un desayuno calmo y riéndose de muchas cosas y anécdotas. Pronto llego la hora de irse, Lily se despidió con un tierno abrazo de cada uno, y James iba a saludarlos solo con un beso, pero la madre de Lily lo abrazo.

Cuídala…

Lo haré – Dijo James sonriente, el señor Evans le estrecho la mano, para luego reírse y atraerlo para darle un caluroso abrazo.

Mucha suerte – Les dijo, los chicos pararon el autobús noctámbulo y se fueron. Una vez que llegaron al Valle Godric y caminaron las interminables cuadras hasta la mansión Potter todo era felicidad…

Una vez adentro los chicos subieron las escaleras, pero al llegar al vestíbulo se encontraron a Sabrina, gritando y discutiendo con los señores Potter… La mamá de James era morocha de ojos azules, igual a su hermana, mientras que su padre era morocho, de pelo desordenado y ojos color avellana, igual a James, incluso tenia anteojos redondos, iguales a los de él.

TE CASARAS Y ESO ES EL PUNTO FINAL – Gritaba su madre.

¡QUE USTEDES SE SIENTAN CULPABLES POR DEJAR QUE VOLDEMORT ME ATACARA NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO ME TENGA QUE SACRIFICAR POR SU CULPA! – Grito harta Sabrina, para luego encerrarse en su cuarto dando un portazo.

**Flash Back**

Sabrina y Sirius se despertaron con un rayo de luz. El chico, que tenia sujeta a Sabrina por la cintura, la atrajo más a ella y le beso el cuello delicadamente.

Buenos días – Le dijo en un susurro.

Buenos días – Dijo ella dándose vuelta para besar a su novio.

Se cambiaron lentamente, observando sus cuerpos desnudos, muy felices y tranquilos… Bajaron a desayunar, y muy tranquilos comían todo, hasta que escucharon un ruido en el vestíbulo, ambos subieron con las varitas levantadas… Una vez en el piso de arriba se dieron cuenta que estaban en presencia ni mas ni menos que de los señores Potter. La chica los miro sorprendida y bajo la varita.

¿Mamá, Papá? – Pregunto.

Si hija, Hola Sirius querido – Dijo la señora P.

Hola – Saludo Sirius.

¿Dónde esta James?

Estamos solo nosotros dos…

¿Cómo?

Si, aprovecho para decirles – Dijo Sabrina tomando coraje, dios sabe como – que Sirius y yo somos novios – Dijo ella, su padre comenzó a reírse.

No te safaras del casamiento… - La chica se dio vuelta y beso a Sirius.

Muy bien ensayado, pero no vas a evitar nuestra decisión…

¡EXACTO! ES SUYA, NO MÍA, Y APARTE NO ESTOY ACTUANDO REALMENTE ESTOY CON SIRIUS – Dijo la chica.

Sabrina no alces tu tono de vos, no me importa, tu no puedes descartar lo que nosotros queremos

¿Y QUE HAY CON LO QUE YO QUIERO? – Dijo la chica.

No le grites a tu madre.

¿QUE NO LE GRITE? ¡SON DOS MALDITOS IDIOTAS QUE SOLO LES IMPORTA LO QUE USTEDES CREEN QUE ES MEJOR, SABEN QUE, NO LO ES! – La morocha termino por sacar de quicio a su madre.

TE CASARAS Y ESO ES EL PUNTO FINAL – Gritaba su madre.

¡QUE USTEDES SE SIENTAN CULPABLES POR DEJAR QUE VOLDEMORT ME ATACARA NO SIGNIFICA QUE YO ME TENGA QUE SACRIFICAR POR SU CULPA! – Grito harta Sabrina, para luego encerrarse en su cuarto dando un portazo.

**Flash Back End**

Y eso fue lo que paso – Contó Sirius, James se giro hacia sus padres hecho una furia.

Ella tiene razón saben, son dos idiotas – Dijo.

James, vamos a hablar a nuestro despacho – Dijo su padre entrando a una habitación, seguido por James y la madre de este.

¿De que creen que hablen? – Pregunto Lily. Sirius lo miro.

Del destino de Sabrina, vamos a tratar de hablar con ella – Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron suavemente.

¡VÁYANSE! – Grito la morocha.

Sabri querida, soy yo Lily, y solo estoy con Sirius, déjanos entrar – Escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta abrían, los chicos entraron, para luego cerrar tras ellos.

**Mientras tanto, en el estudio.**

James, solo queremos hacer lo que es mejor para ella.

¿Y creen que casarla con un idiota como Michael Zabini es lo mejor para ella? ¿Un estupido amador de Voldemort que lo unico que hara va a ser violarla? – Dijo el chico con crueldad.

El... jamas haria eso – Se quizo convencer el padre de la chica.

¡Seria capaz de eso y mas! La entregaria al mismo voldemort si quisiera, ¿No ven que la estan entregando a la boca del lobo?

James, sabes muy bien que tu hermana es especial, sabes muy bien que desde ese ataque de Voldemort, ella tiene poderes, extraños poderes, que controla, Si voldemort llegara a saber que ella tiene ese poder y que lo controla, no solo la querra controlar, la usara para sus peores planes, solo queremos evitar eso.

¿Y CREEN QUE CASANDOLA CON ALGUIEN COMO ZABINI VA A AYUDAR? DIOS ESTAN TAN EQUIVOCADOS, CUANDO SE DEN CUENTA YA LA HABRAN PERDIDO – Dijo James algo frustrado.

¿Es cierto, que... Sirius esta con Sabrina? – Pregunto su padre.

Si, si es cierto, y creanme Sirius es el unico chico que quiero para ella – Dijo james enojado, saliendo de alli dando un portazo y dejando a sus padres, algo pensativos.

**Espero les haya gustado…**

**Próximo capituló:**

**- El secreto, el pasado y los poderes de Sabrina.**

**- ¿Una boda o un plan de huida?**

**- Mucho más de sus parejas preferidas.**

**Pero ya saben, que por ahora, esto es…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	16. Capitulo 16: Los poderes de Sabrina

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**¡HOLA! Si ya he vuelto, ¿Increíble no? **

**Gracias a:**

_**monse evans**_

_**pau0072**_

_**Judith Malfoy**_

_**July-PotterEvans15**_

**Gracias a ellas por reviews que ya conteste previamente! Ahora agradezco y contesto reviews anónimos:**

_**Babypinkstarmalfoy:**_** No hay problema!, siempre y cuando me dejes algún review que me motive a seguir todo esta perfecto! Muchas gracias por tu reveiw :)**

_**Gaba 27:**_** Bueno, me alegro que te guste tanto y si quieres leer los otros pues, muchas gracias eso seria genial! Lo de la apuesta de las chicas, bueno eso quedo terminado hace tiempo, igual creo que lo voy a hacer recordar al final del fic para darle un toque mas genial. Lee mejor las condiciones del trato y te vas a dar cuenta porque la apuesta termino antes, respecto a lo de la boda de Sabrina eso se resuelve en este capituló :) Mis mejores deseos para ti también, muchas gracias por tu review :).**

**Ahora viene el capituló.**

_**Capitulo 16: Los poderes de Sabrina. **_

Sally y Remus llegaron en el mismo momento que Sabrina les habría a Sirius y Lily, los dos chicos fueron informados de la situación, Sabrina se sentó en el piso, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, signo notorio de que había estado llorando. Lily se acerco a ella lentamente…

¿Sab de que hablan tus papas? – Pregunto la pelirroja poniéndose de cuclillas. La morocha cerró los ojos, Sirius se acerco a ella.

Sab, es hora que les digas la verdad – Dijo James asomándose por la puerta. La chica abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano en el umbral de la puerta, como dándole todo el soporte que el necesitaba.

Tienen que prometer que se llevaran esto a la tumba… - Dijo la chica.

Obvio que lo prometemos – Dijo Lily.

SI – Dijeron Sally y Remus, la pelirroja miro a Sirius.

¿Tú no lo prometes? – Le dijo la chica.

Yo ya lo se…

¿Puedo empezar? – Pregunto la morocha, todos asintieron y la miraron…

**Flash back (Relatado Por Sabrina)**

Desde que yo nací, nací con algo que James no, nosotros somos herederos de Gryffindor y eso no significa solo heredar su sangre y linaje, también heredas poderes, talento, inteligencia de tu famoso pariente. Lamentablemente solo una persona en la familia puede heredarlos, así como Tom Riddle, Voldemort, es heredero de Slytheryn, heredando sus poderes, su inteligencia, su ambición y sobre todo sus ideas sobre purificación yo herede los talentos de Gryffindor. Pero todo comenzó quince años atrás, Voldemort sabía que mis padres eran los dos mejores Aurors, era Navidad, mi madre y James habían ido a comprar comida para la cena de Navidad… Voldemort tenía el plan de atacar mi casa y matarme, para luego amenazar con llevarse a James si no se unían a el… El no tenia idea que yo era, como el, una heredera, sino no hubiera querido matarme… En fin, yo era muy chica todavía, sin embargo las memorias de esa noche me quedaron grabadas como si hubiera sido ayer.

Mi padre y yo estábamos sentados tranquilamente en el living, me estaba enseñando a decorad el árbol de navidad con magia, hasta que, de la nada, un hombre encapuchado entro a nuestra casa, mi padre no me pudo ocultar, era muy tarde… El hombre se saco la capucha, mostrándose, y así vi que era Voldemort.

- Richard Potter – Dijo con una voz grave, profunda, siseante como una serpiente… - Tu y tu esposa serian dos increíbles adquisiciones para mi equipo – Dijo, pero antes de que mi padre pudiera hechizarlo lo petrifico – Yo se que ustedes son amigos del viejo Dumbeldore pero, yo creo que con una muestra ustedes recapacitaran – En ese momento y sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta mi madre entro con James, como Riddle no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de mi madre ella pensó que era mejor así para ver que era lo que quería, en ese momento Voldemort alzo su varita hacia mi listo para matarme, y mi madre uso un expelliarmus contra el, no se como pero los dos hechizos se combinaron y hizo una reacción con lo que herede.

**End Flash Back **

Y eso hizo que mis poderes sean… raros… La cuestión es que después de eso Voldemort se fue y no sabe que yo tengo estos poderes – Dijo ella.

¿Qué quieres decir cuando dices "poderes raros"? – Le pregunto Remus.

Puede controlarlo todo, el clima, cosas, tiempo, personas – Dijo James.

¿Cómo? – Pregunto el licántropo. La chica miro el suelo, no quería ser un fenómeno. – No es que quiera exhibirte es que no entiendo – Dijo el chico, la morocha asintió, de repente todos los artefactos en la habitación empezaron a moverse, hasta que todo comenzó a levitar. Todos miraron como la cama, los muebles, libros todo flotaba a su alrededor…

Uauu – Dijo Sally algo shockeada, en ese momento todo volvió a su estado normal.

Eso no es nada, cuando éramos chicos y llovía, hacia salir el sol para que podamos salir a jugar, mi madre la retaba, ¿recuerdas? – Hablo James. Sabrina sonrió.

Claro que lo recuerdo.

Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué te quieren casar? – Pregunto Lily.

Creen que casándome con alguien de las altas familias es como pueden proteger mi secreto…

Sabrina – Su madre se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación. – Queremos hablar contigo – Dijo la mujer… Sabrina se paro, estaba por salir de la puerta pero James la detuvo.

Yo voy contigo…

No es necesario James.

Yo voy contigo – Dijo y se dio cuenta que no era una petición, era una orden. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora? – Pregunto Sally.

No se, esperemos que algo bueno – Comento Sirius, y luego el silencio se apodero de la habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los hermanos Potter entraron en el estudio. Su padre, estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, tenia la mirada perdida, mirando por la ventana. Su madre, que los había guiado hasta ahí, se había sentado en un sillón a un costado, y miraba a su marido con paciencia. Sabrina y James vieron dos sillas listas en frente del escritorio y supusieron que eran para ellos. Se sentaron y también miraron a su padre.

Ustedes dos siempre tuvieron una conexión, incluso de pequeños… - Empezó su padre, James y Sabrina se miraron. – James siempre protegiéndote, y tu también protegías a James. – Los hermanos volvieron a mirarse.

Richard, ve al grano – Le dijo su mujer. Su padre miro a su madre, y luego dirigió su mirada a ellos dos.

¿Tú amas a Sirius? - Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, la chica le sostuvo la mirada.

Si – Dijo, su padre seguía mirándola los ojos de la chica, siempre había sabido cuando mentía y ahora en sus ojos lo único que veía era amor, amor por ese chico que estaba en la otra habitación.

Entonces creo que tenemos una solución, llama a Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

En la otra habitación cada uno trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba, todos menos Sirius que lo sabia de antes…

**Flash Back**

_El día del cumpleaños de Sabrina le llego una carta a la misma, de sus padres, diciéndole que querían casarla… _

_No pueden hacerte esto – Le dijo su hermano._

_Pueden y lo harán… Solo queda esperar por un milagro._

_Pero Sabrina, quieren casarte para…_

_¡YA SE PARA QUE QUIEREN CASARME! – Dijo interrumpiéndolo, y llamando la atención de todo el comedor, con lo que Sabrina se callo y salio de allí, James amago a seguirla pero Lily lo freno._

_Déjala, quiere estar sola créeme… _

_No, Lily no quiere, solo que no quiere estar conmigo – Dijo James._

_¿Eh? – Dijo Lily desconcertada_

_Es que ustedes no entienden, ustedes no lo saben…_

_¿Qué no sabemos? – Dijo Lily_

_Eso… no es mi deber decirlo… ella, ella lo dirá cuando este lista, estoy seguro. – James se acomodo y siguió comiendo en silencio, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera hundido en sus propios pensamientos. _

_Sirius se paro y se fue, nadie lo paro, sabían que iba a buscarla y era mejor así. Sirius salio y por una ventana gigante diviso, a una chica sentada en el pasto, llorando. Era Sabrina, Sirius corrió hacia ella y cuando estaba mas cerca comenzó a bajar la velocidad, hasta que llego a ella y se sentó a su lado… Sabrina ni lo miro, seguía muy concentrada mirando el piso y llorando… El, se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, besos sus labios mojados por las lagrimas, suave y tranquilamente._

_Te prometo que no te casaras – Dijo sin soltar su cara_

_Sirius, tu no entiendes… _

_Entonces ayúdame a entender – Dijo, y Sabrina levanto sus ojos y lo miro, y asintió con la cabeza. _

_Es… complicado…_

_Nada es complicado si es por ti – Dijo mirándola a los ojos de nuevo, con las manos en su cara…_

_Está bien, te diré… - Así empezó a explicarle todo, desde el momento en que nació, hasta cuando voldemort la hechizo todo…_

_Entonces…_

_Ahá, me quieren casar porque piensan que así de alguna manera me protegen – Dijo la chica, Sirius la miro. _

_Muéstrame – La morocha lo miro._

_¿Qué te muestre que? _

_Tus poderes, quiero saber como son – La chica lo miro. – Solo quiero saber si podemos usarte en nuestras bromas – _

_La chica rió, ambos miraron a Malfoy, que estaba en el borde del lago, hablando con sus estupidos secuaces Crab y Goyle. Sabrina se concentro, miro fijamente a Malfoy, y de repente Sirius vio como Malfoy se elevaba por los aires y gritaba histérico, mientras caía al lago. Sirius comenzó a reírse con ganas y fue seguido por Sabrina. _

_¡Eso fue genial! – Dijo luego de reírse, la chica sonrió._

_Sabia que te gustaría – Dijo. El morocho la miro y la beso, y así comenzaron a "jugar" entre ellos._

**Flash Back End**

Lily y Sally por su parte pensaban en tantas veces que cosas así habían pasado, "accidentes" que les habían demostrado que Sabrina no era una chica común.

**Flash Back**

_Dos chicas de tercero estaban en su habitación, reían y en ese momento una chica de segundo entro hecha una furia a la habitación. Venia llorando, y su pelo cambiaba a miles de colores diferentes, al igual que sus ojos._

_Sab, ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto Lily_

_BLACK ES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO – Dijo llorando, todo pareció temblar, aunque las chicas pensaron que era cosa de ellas, no era así._

_¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Sally._

_SE ESTABA BESANDO CON ESA ESTUPIDA RUBIA QUE NO TIENE MAS DE DOS NEURONAS – Dijo la chica en un estado casi histérico. Sus amigas la abrazaron, de pronto todo dejo de temblar, el pelo de la chica volvió a morocho al igual que sus ojos a ese azul típico de ella._

_De todas maneras no te merecía – Dijo Lily, haciendo que la morocha riera._

**Flash Back End**

La madre de James entro en ese momento, miro a todos, ninguno se había movido de su lugar.

Sirius, te necesitamos – Dijo la mujer. El morocho se paro y salio.

En el estudio, Sabrina, James y su padre seguían sentados en el mismo lugar. Sirius entro detrás de la señora Potter, una nueva silla había aparecido, al lado de Sabrina, Sirius vio como el padre de los chicos le hacia una seña para que se sentara. El chico obedeció y se sentó.

Sirius – Comenzó el señor Potter – Tu sabes que te queremos como un hijo.

Si – Dijo el chico

Y tú nunca nos mentirías, ¿Verdad? – Dijo el señor Potter.

Jamás.

¿Es cierto que tu y mi hija están juntos? – Le pregunto, Sirius miro directamente a los ojos del señor Potter.

Si.

¿La amas? – Le pregunto mas serio, Sirius no movió su vista ni un milímetro.

Si.

¿Te casarías con ella? – Esta pregunta lo saco un poco de lugar, pero aun así no movió su vista. Sabrina que había tenido la vista en el piso la levanto para mirar a Sirius, al igual que James.

Solo si ella quisiera casarse conmigo – Dijo Sirius. El señor Potter pareció relajarse.

¿Sabrina, te casarías con Sirius? – Dijo su padre.

Si, pero no ahora – Dijo la chica – Tengo 16 años, quiero terminar mi carrera antes de casarme – Dijo la chica. Su padre la callo.

Nadie dice que te cases ahora, quiero que se comprometan.

¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijo James algo cohibido.

Si James, necesitamos una coartada, si tu hermana no se compromete con alguno de los candidatos que teníamos para ella, será muy sospechoso, así que un compromiso con Sirius, seria lo mas apropiado – Dijo su padre. – No digo que se casen ya, tal vez luego de que ambos terminen sus respectivas carreras, puedan casarse… - El señor Potter miro a su hija y su casi hijo - ¿Aceptan? – Los dos chicos se miraron.

Yo acepto – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y al darse cuenta de eso se sonrieron.

Eso es genial – Dijo la madre de James, y abrazo a su hija.

**Luego de veinte minutos.**

Una Sabrina radiante y Sirius sonriente entraron a la habitación, seguidos por un James que reía con algo de disimulo.

Estamos comprometidos – Dijeron Sabrina y Sirius al mismo tiempo, la morocha extendió su mano derecha, donde en su dedo anular reposaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso plateado con una piedra color azul oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos…

**¡YO SE QUE LES GUSTO! Ajajajaja, y sino les gusto también quiero review, y si les gusto también review. Jajajaja. Igual saben, que todo esto por ahora es…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	17. Capitulo 17: Una fiesta de Compromiso

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Hola, hola. Bueno luego de que termine el capituló tengo algo que decirles, pero solo después! Ahora agradezco. **

**Gracias a:**

_**Gaba27**_

_**Kriis Black**_

_**pau0072**_

_**Blue Ewilan Camille**_

_**July-PotterEvans15**_

_**Pronsei-love**_

**Respondo reviews anónimos:**

_**Babypinkstarmalfoy:**_** jajaja, muchas gracias por tu review :)**

_**Mery:**_** ¡No, no te mueras! Sino no recibo tus reviews! jejeje Aquí esta el capituló 17, gracias por tu review!**

_**Sombra Gris:**_** ¿A que te refieres con que Lily se parece a golum del señor de los anillos? Jajaja. A todas nos paso alguna ves, estamparnos contra la pared por el chico que nos gusta jajaja. Si yo se que lo del compromiso es algo fuera de lugar, pero es algo que tenia que poner para darle algo mas picante al fic!. Gracias por decir que mis canciones son hermosas, aunque yo no lo crea así me hiciste sentir mejor jajaja. Bueno gracias por tus diferentes reviews en los diferentes caps, de verdad lo aprecio!**

**Ahora… Capituló.**

_**Capitulo 17: Una fiesta de compromiso.**_

La mañana de Navidad amaneció nevando. Sabrina corría por el patio riendo, seguida por Sirius, que corría tras ella también riendo.

¡Nunca me vas a atrapar! – Gritaba la chica entre risas, mientras esquivaba plantas, y trataba de escapar del merodeador.

¡Eso esta por verse! – En una maniobra muy ágil el chico agarro a Sabrina por la cintura y la alzo en aires.

Sabrina rió, y Sirius comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta que se mareo y ambos cayeron al pasto. Ambos reían como locos, Sirius estaba contra la nieve y Sabrina sobre el. La chica lo miro y se inclino suavemente para besarlo. Se fundieron en su amor como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, y desde lejos James los observaba.

¿Hermosos, no crees? – Dijo una voz a su espalda, el sonriente James se dio vuelta para ver a su novia, la chica que tenia en todos sus seños, a Lily Evans.

Ya lo creo, pero no son tan adorables como somos nosotros – Dijo James tomando a la chica por la cintura y dándole un beso, se sentía el hombre más afortunado por tenerla allí consigo. Se separaron y se sonrieron, luego escucharon una risa estridente proveniente del patio y ambos bajaron la mirada, Sirius le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Sabrina y esta parecía no poder parar de reír.

¿Hace cuanto llegaste? – Le pregunto James.

Hace unos minutos, tu madre me hizo probar una comida para saber si era suficientemente buena para esta noche – Dijo la chica con una risa.

Suena como ella… - Volvieron a mirar para abajo, Sabrina para liberarse de Sirius le había tirado nieve a la cara, y así habían comenzado una guerra de nieve… - ¿Les demostramos quienes son los que mandan? – La chica rió y ambos bajaron casi corriendo hasta abajo.

Una vez allí James agarro nieve e hizo una bola, para tirársela a Sabrina. Esta al ver que su hermano y su mejor amiga querían unirse a la guerra comenzó a tirarles, y así armaron los equipos, Sirius y Sabrina, contra Lily y James. Los dos primeros estaban tras un banco, mientras que Lily y James se habían puesto tras una planta. Y así reían comos solo ellos sabían hacerlo. En ese momento Sally y Remus llegaron, el licántropo les tomo una foto, riendo, foto que quedaría para la historia…

¡Sally! – Dijo la pelirroja y ella y la morocha se tiraron sobre su amiga, empezando a rodar por la nieve, y Remus le saco una foto a las tres amigas rodando.

Lunático – Dijo James abrazando a su amigo.

Prongs, Padfoot.

Amigo, ¿Qué tal este mes con Sally?

Genial, ella y su familia son increíbles, y la última semana vino a mi casa, y mis padres la han amado – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Se te ve feliz – Dijo Sirius.

Es que soy feliz – Dijo Remus. En ese momento una bola de nieve impacto a cada uno, los chicos rieron, Remus con un movimiento de la varita hechizo la cámara para que estuviera elevada y sacara fotos con solo un movimiento de varita.

Los chicos se acercaron a las chicas peligrosamente y las agarraron. Remus agarro a Rach en Brazos, Sirius a Sabrina por la cintura, y James a Lily en brazos al igual que Remus. Los chicos se pararon con las chicas en frente a la cámara, Remus hizo el movimiento de varita y los seis salieron riendo, al mismo tiempo que nieve caía sobre sus cabezas.

Nieve – Dijo Sabrina emocionada.

Ahá – Dijo James, y miro a Sabrina, este corrió a el y el la alzo en brazos y ambos rieron emocionados. Remus fue lo bastante rápido para capturar ese momento, Sabrina y James se abrazaron y James hizo que Sabrina diera vueltas.

Igual a cuando éramos chiquitos – Dijo la morocha, y James la abrazo, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Sip, excepto que ahora te vas a casar – Los demás sonrieron viendo el anillo de Sabrina, anillo que la madre de la morocha le había dado, diciéndole que ese anillo se lo había dado su madre, a la que se la había dado la madre, y así, por lo que ese anillo estaba en la mano de las mujeres de su familia por hacia ya, mucho tiempo.

Es increíble que hoy sea la fiesta donde vamos a decir que estamos comprometidos – Dijo Sabrina abrazándose a Sirius.

Es increíble que estén comprometidos – Dijo Lily.

Si es verdad… - Dijo Sally.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Esa noche, la casa de los Potter se aspiraba la armonía de tranquilidad, Sirius estaba junto con Remus y James esperando a las bellas damas. El primero llevaba una túnica gris oscuro, que combinaba con sus ojos, el pelo prolijamente peinado, el segundo llevaba una túnica bordo oscuro, el pelo hecho una coleta, y el tercero llevaba una túnica azul oscura, y el pelo como siempre. En ese momento, los señores Potter bajaron las escaleras, el padre de los chicos llevaba una túnica negra oscura, y su madre llevaba un vestido negro, con brillos plateados, y unos hermosos zapatos negros.

Chicos, están guapísimos – Dijo la señora Potter.

Gracias – Contestaron los tres, en ese momento las chicas bajaron.

Sally llevaba un vestido rojo con un escote cuello de botella, largo hasta por debajo de la rodilla, y llevaba unos zapatos del mismo color. El pelo lo tenía hecho un rodete, dejando algunos mechones enrulados libres. La segunda fue Lily, que llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, este tenia escote en "V" que dejaba ver un poco demasiado, era ajustado al cuerpo y por arriba de la rodilla, tenia unos zapatos plateados que combinaban con unas hebillas que tenia sujetándole el pelo con un peinado semi recogido, que eran plateadas y tenían una esmeralda en el medio. Ella también tenía algunos mechones lacios sueltos. Sabrina llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, el escote era en "v" pero era bastante disimulado, mientras que atrás era a espalda descubierta excepto por las tiras que sostenían al vestido en su lugar. El vestido era largo hasta los tobillos, pero tenia un tajo que empezaba en el muslo y terminaba abajo. Sus zapatos también eran azules, pero tenían un destallo plateado. El pelo lo traía libre, con algunas ondas en las puntas.

Estás hermosa hija – Le dijo su padre abrazando a Sabrina.

Gracias.

Todas están hermosas – Dijo el señor Potter

Gracias – Le agradecieron las chicas.

La fiesta comenzó, los padres de James y Sabrina saludaban a muchas parejas que entraban acompañados de sus hijos varones que miraban a Sabrina como si ella fuera una botella de agua en medio del desierto.

Si te vuelven a mirar así, los mato – Dijo Sirius fulminando con la mirada a unos chicos que entraban.

Déjalos, recuerda que mis padres dijeron que no podemos dar indicios de estar comprometidos hasta que ellos lo anuncien. – Dijo Sabrina.

Si, pero… - Sirius se callo, su familia entraba por la puerta.

Respira – Dijo Sabrina al ver que se dirigían hacia ellos.

Sirius – Dijo su madre mirándolo lleno de odio,

Adorada madre – Dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

No le hables así a tu madre – Dijo su padre.

Creo señores, que no es el lugar para peleas – Dijo Sabrina.

Señorita Potter, ¿Ya elegiste tu candidato? – Dijo la madre de Sirius.

En realidad si.

¿Y me puedes adelantar quien es? – Dijo la señora Black.

No, mis padres prefieren que no.

Bueno entonces iremos a saludar hasta el momento, un placer – Dijo la mujer desapareciendo.

La odio – Dijo Sirius con rencor.

Ya paso todo – Dijo entonces Sabrina apoyándole una mano en el hombro, tratando de darle todo su amor.

¿Aprovechando las últimas caricias? – Dijo Micheal Zabini.

Mira Zabini mejor empieza a circular antes de que arruine la alfombra con tu sangre – Dijo Sirius, el chico le sonrió abiertamente y se fue.

¿No seria divertido, molestar a Zabini? – Dijo Sabrina mirando al mismo que ahora saludaba a los señores Potter.

¿A que te refieres? – Sabrina miro a su prometido.

Decirle que decidí que el sea mi prometido y que luego se lleve la sorpresa – Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo el rostro de Sirius…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Micheal – Dijo Sabrina, este estaba con Malfoy, y esos. - ¿Podemos hablar? – Le dijo.

Claro. – Ambos salieron al patio, donde todo estaba nevado y solo había un banco. Se sentaron.

Mira Micheal, pensé en lo que dijiste y tienes razón, prefiero que seas tú – Le dijo la chica.

Ya lo sabia – Dijo con una sonrisa ganadora - ¿Qué hay de Black?

¿Sirius? Bueno, yo lo amo, no te lo voy a negar, pero tú vas a ser mi esposo…

Entonces sellemos nuestro compromiso – El chico se fue acercando a ella, listo para recibir un beso, tenia los ojos cerrados, por lo que no vio a James y Sirius…

¡Sab ahora! – Dijo su hermano y la chica se paro. Zabini abrió los ojos y sintió como agua helada le caía sobre el cuerpo. Entonces vio a los dos merodeadores reírse junto con Sabrina.

En que mundo Zabini yo te diría Micheal, en que mundo me casaría contigo – Dijo la chica dándose vuelta y saliendo de la manera mas elegante que podía haber hecho, seguida por un James y Sirius que no podían parar de reírse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Atención, todos – Dijo Richard Potter parándose en medio de la sala. – Como ya saben, esta fiesta es para anunciar el compromiso de mi querida hija Sabrina Jazmin Potter – Todos aplaudieron y la chica sonrió. – No podríamos estar mas felices al decir que mi querida hija y su novio Sirius Black decidieron comprometerse – Todos estaban shockeados pero aplaudieron con ganas, Sabrina se abrazo a Sirius por la cintura mirando a Zabini con una sonrisa triunfadora. – Y aunque decidieron casarse luego de terminar sus estudios estamos felices de que sea Sirius que es como un hijo para nosotros, - El morocho le sonrió al padre de su novia. El señor Potter alzo su copa – A su salud chicos.

Salud – Repitió la sala y todos dieron un sorbo a sus copas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La fiesta terminó temprano, dejando paso a las familias para que estuvieran tranquilas en Navidad. Los señores Potter se fueron a dormir temprano alegando que estaban cansados. Los seis amigos se quedaron en la sala.

Feliz navidad – Dijeron cuando sonó la campana diciendo que eran las 12 de la noche del día 25 de Diciembre. James se acerco a Lily.

Feliz Navidad mi amor – Le dijo pasándole un paquete, la chica lo abrió encontrando una pequeña cajita. La chica la abrió para ver un anillo de oro, con un diamante verde, seguro una esmeralda.

¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Significa que no me imagino con nadie mas que contigo – Dijo el chico sacando el anillo de la cajita. – Y seria un honor para mi pasar el resto de mis días contigo, claro si tu quieres – La chica lo beso.

Claro que quiero – El chico le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular…

**Bueno, **_**quiero decirles**_** que estamos en la recta final del fic, así que **_**les tengo una pregunta importante**_**. ¿Quieren continuación o no? La continuación es algo que tengo en mente hace tiempo, seria de Harry en su séptimo año, pero aparecerían Sally, Remus, Sabrina y Sirius. Obvio recuerdos de James y Lily. Así que díganme si de verdad quieren leerlo, porque sino no creo que valga la pena :S **

**Y todo esto, por ahora es…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	18. Capitulo 18: Adiós Hogwarts

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Capitulo 18: Adiós Hogwarts.**_

Los cuatro merodeadores y Sabrina esperaban a dos chicas… Sirius sonrió recordando…

**Flash Back**

Atención, todos – Dijo Richard Potter parándose en medio de la sala. – Como ya saben, esta fiesta es para anunciar el compromiso de mi querida hija Sabrina Jazmin Potter – Todos aplaudieron y la chica sonrió. – No podríamos estar mas felices al decir que mi querida hija y su novio Sirius Black decidieron comprometerse – Todos estaban shockeados pero aplaudieron con ganas. La madre de Sirius se acerco a él.

Hasta que hiciste algo bien, ahora solo falta que sigas los pasos de tu hermano… - Dijo la mujer.

Jamás, no me caso con Sabrina por su condición social, me caso con ella porque la amo… - Dijo el chico sonriente abrazando mas a Sabrina. Su madre puso cara enojada.

Tu maldito – El padre de Sabrina irrumpió en la escena.

¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto.

Nada – Dijo el Señor Black – Nos vamos, no esperen vernos en la boda – Dijo saliendo seguido de su mujer…

**Flash Back End**

¿En que piensas? – Le pregunto Sabrina.

Solo que te amo – Dijo el chico, era el 3 de Julio, los chicos ya habían terminado el colegio, era algo increíble y ahora volvían solo para la entrega de diplomas, en ese momento una agitada Lily, y una Sally algo cansada llegaron al lugar.

Lo siento – Dijo entre respiros Lily – Perdimos el estupido tren y tuvimos que esperar el siguiente – Dijo la chica.

Esta bien – Dijo James besando a Lily. Los siete subieron y buscaron un compartimiento lo bastante grande para entrar todos, una vez que lo encontraron se sentaron tranquilos.

El viaje se les hizo bastante rápido, recordando su año anterior y todas las cosas que les habían pasado, les había resultado increíble todo lo que habían pasado, una vez que llegaron bajaron para ver por ultima vez el castillo…

No vamos a volver aquí – Dijo James con un tono algo triste, Sabrina rió.

Habla por ti, yo voy a volver – Dijo la chica, James se rió y la volvió a cagar en brazos dando vueltas haciendo que la morocha riera, y Lily que llevaba una cámara encantada le sacara una foto. Los chicos se despidieron de Sabrina que se iba a sentar con sus padres con la cámara.

Bienvenidos – Dijo Dumbeldore – Es increíble que siete años hayan pasado tan rápido, pero si lo hicieron y hoy los dejamos volar para salvar vidas, crecer y seguir descubriendo – Dijo el hombre… - Como todos los años elegimos un orador u oradora para decir unas palabras por el resto de su curso, y este año, estoy muy feliz y complacido de decir que la elegida ha sido ¡Lillianne Evans! – Dijo el director, los padres de Lily aplaudieron orgullosos, al igual que Sabrina y sus padres.

Gracias director – Dijo la chica – Llegamos a este castillo por primera vez, asombrados por su majestuosidad, impactados por sus misterios y felices por las amistades que formamos en solo un segundo – Dijo la chica sonriéndole a Sally y Sabrina. – Pasamos nuestros años estudiando, riendo, descubriendo el castillo y sus secretos, buscando algo que recordar en los veranos que nos alejábamos de nuestro segundo hogar, Hogwarts… Y volvimos en nuestro último año nostálgicos, paseábamos tocando las paredes, oliendo cada lugar con fuerza, tratando de grabar el castillo en nuestras mentes, cuando desde el primer día lo llevamos grabado en nuestro corazón. Y hoy que es el último día que vemos el lugar donde pasamos tantas cosas, nos damos cuenta cuanto duele irnos, llevamos con nosotros el recuerdo de los maravillosos momentos que pasamos aquí, nos llevamos las amistades que formamos y fortalecimos en estos siete años, nos llevamos el recuerdo de los profesores y sus enseñanzas, nos llevamos con nosotros nuestro pedazo de Hogwarts en el corazón, para seguir creciendo y aprendiendo, descubriendo, como Hogwarts quiere que hagamos… Felicidades clase, lo logramos – El lugar estallo en aplausos, todos aplaudían, menos obviamente los Slytheryns, y aunque uno de ellos miraba a la pelirroja con nostalgia y admiración, solo sonreía internamente.

Ahora suban al escenario a medida que los llamamos – Así llamaron a los Huffelpuffs, a los Ravenclaws, a los Slytheryns y por último a Gryffindor.

Bosch, Sally – Dijo la profesora McGonagall, la chica subió sonriente y acepto su diploma, saludo a la profesora y el director y le sonrió a sus padres y Sab, para luego bajar.

Evans, Lily graduada con honores – La chica subió feliz, siendo aplaudida por sus padres con mas orgullo que otro cualquier padre podía tener…

Y por último, los merodeadores que pidieron ser llamados juntos – Dijo la mujer entregándole un diploma a cada uno, los chicos sonreían.

¡ADIÓS HOGWARTS! – Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras hacían explotar confeti con sus varitas…

Gracias por esa demostración – Dijo Dumbledore – Como este es su ultima vez aquí, pueden quedarse el resto de la tarde, solo los alumnos, los padres pueden dirigirse a los carruajes que los llevaran al tren.

Adiós ma – Dijo Lily despidiéndose de sus padres, que se iban junto a los Potter y los Bosch.

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Dijo Sabrina riendo.

Solo hay algo por hacer – Dijo Sirius.

QUIDICHT – Dijeron los merodeadores sonrientes

AHHH NO – Dijo Lily

Vamos Lil, yo te enseñare a volar – le dijo su novio.

Yo tampoco se volar – Dijo Sally algo avergonzada.

Yo te enseño – Asintió Remus feliz.

Todos se subieron a sus escobas felices, y mientras Remus tenía algunos problemas con Sally, Sirius y Sabrina jugaban felices ya metros sobre la tierra… Mientras tanto Lily y James tenían sus problemas…

Vamos Lily – Le decía el morocho.

No, me voy a caer…

No, solo confía en mí – La chica lo miro a los ojos - ¿Confías en mí?

Confió en ti – Dijo la chica. James le indico que se sentara delante de el en la escoba, el chico la rodeo con sus grandes brazos, haciendo que Lily se sintiera segura.

¿Lista? – Pregunto James.

Lista – Asintió la chica, James pego una patada al suelo y se elevo feliz, comenzó a volar sobre el bosque, la chica miraba asombrada. – Uau, es hermoso – Dijo.

Entonces espera – El chico dio un giro dirigiéndose al lago, volando encima del lago, para luego descender y volar muy cerca del lago, la chica se sentía totalmente maravillada, se inclino con mucho cuidado para tocar con la mano el agua, James rió. - ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunto.

Me encanta – Grito Lily…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Una vez que terminaron, decidieron sacar fotos para la prosperidad, Una foto de Lily y James sobre la escoba, otra de Sally y Remus haciendo equilibrio sobre una piedra, otra de Sirius y Sabrina haciendo piruetas raras para luego caerse al piso, una de Petter tratando de ganarse una chica y recibiendo una bofetada… Una de los seis juntos, riendo y haciendo locuras, sacada por Petter… Se subieron al tren mirando con nostalgia al castillo por última vez…

Por cierto, me gusto tu discurso – Le dijo Sabrina a Lily.

Gracias…

Por curiosidad, ¿Hace cuanto lo tenias escrito? – Le pregunto Sirius.

No escribí nada, improvise – Dijo la chica.

Eres genial – Le dijo James dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sabrina les saco una fotografía divertida. Volvieron en el tren hablando de su último año en Hogwarts.

Igual yo vuelvo – Dijo la chica riendo.

En eso tienes razón, quisiera que terminaras con nosotros – Dijo Lily.

Si, pero bueno – Dijo la chica…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Viernes 3 de Agosto._

_Verano, oh agonizante verano… Odiaba estar encerrada en casa con Petunia, ya que mamá y Papá decidieron irse de segunda luna de miel en un crucero, así que estar en la casa de los Potter es genial, debo decir que como James y Sabri tienen un día a la semana en el cual tienen que estar solo ellos dos juntos, me pase mas tiempo con Sirius, y es genial. No hay nadie que se merezca a Sabrina como él, es divertido, gracioso, maduro e inmaduro al mismo tiempo. Y hoy es uno de esos días que comparto con el, tocan mi puerta debe ser el, ¡Ah me olvidaba! Sirius me esta enseñando a jugar al Quidicht, así que los días que Sab y James se dedican a ellos, el y yo jugamos al Quidicht, adiós. _

_Atte. _

_Lily Evans…_

Pasa Sirius – Dijo la chica, el morocho entro a la habitación que la pelirroja compartía con su novia.

¿Lista para perder? – Le dijo.

Eso esta por verse…

Luego de media hora, se decidió el ganador, Lily Evans, la pelirroja bajo de la escoba feliz…

¡No vale pelirroja! Te enseño a jugar y ganas – Dijo el morocho resoplando…

Es por eso que mi novia es la mejor – Dijo James entrando junto con Sabrina…

Eii – Dijo Sabrina cohibida.

Te amo, pero tu eres mi hermana – Dijo el chico provocando la risa de Sabrina.

Oh que desilusión – Dijo haciendo su mejor cara de decepción.

Porfas, porfas transfórmate en James – Dijo Lily la morocha asintió y en un segundo vieron a otro James allí, pero con ropa de mujer.

¡Oh No! – Dijo el nuevo James mirando su atuendo.

Ja-Ja muy gracioso, por favor vuelve a ser ti misma – le dijo el verdadero James, y la chica asintió volviendo a su estado natural.

Por mas de que amo a mi amigo, me gustas mas tu – Le dijo Sirius besando la mejilla de su novia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Ya llegaron – Grito la morocha dejando entrar a una lechuza con tres cartas, Sirius, James y Lily se sentaron en la mesa mirando a las cartas expectantes… - ¿Qué esperan? ¡No se van a abrir solas! – Dijo la morocha. Cada una abrió la suya, y miraron las de al lado sonrientes. - ¿Y? – Pregunto Sabrina

Señorita Evans: Es un placer informarle que ha sido aceptada en la escuela de Aurors, la esperamos el primero de septiembre en el ministerio de magia para comenzar sus estudios, adjuntamos con la carta una lista de materiales requeridos – Leyó la pelirroja.

Yo igual – Dijo James.

También aquí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy acompaño a los chicos a comprar sus materiales para la escuela de Auror, ¿Puedes creer que los aceptaron a los tres? Sally que había solicitado en la escuela de medí magos también fue aceptada, mientras que Lupin fue aceptado en la escuela para estudiar para ser profesor de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras, pero debido a todos los problemas que hay las carreras solo duran un año. Así que les va a resultar difícil. Ya me tengo que ir, James me grita que me apure o me dejan. Así que ¡Adiós!_

_Siempre tuya… Sabrina…_

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Quiero comentarles que como todos los reviews que recibí me decían todos que hiciera la continuación decidí hacerla. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes…**

**Gracias a:**

_**July-PotterEvans15**_

_**Geila Potter-Weasley**_

_**J0r**_

_**monse evans**_

_**pau0072**_

_**Gaba27**_

_**Babiiestarpinkmalfoy**_

_**Judith Malfoy**_

_**Kriis Black**_

_**Blue Ewilan Camille**_

**Muchas gracias en serio, contesto reviews anónimos:**

_**Amalupotter:**_** Gracias por tu apoyo con respecto a la continuación, espero contar con tus reviews allí! Gracias por todo… **

_**Carla Daniela:**_** Primero muchas gracias por tu review largo, amo los reviews largos :) Aunque creo que hay historias mucho mas buenas que esta, agradezco tu comentario, gracias por todo lo que dijiste de mis personajes, porque la verdad esta historia me costo mucho escribirla, ya que nunca tuve mucho tiempo para completarla, y por eso hace mas de un año y medio que estoy con ella… Respecto a los chicos agradeciendo, en el próximo capituló ya los pongo jijiji, lo que pasa es la falta de tiempo, pero los voy a volver a poner, de todas maneras ellos quieren volver, jajaja… Como ya te dije por msn, Sirius va a estar vivo en la continuación, ya que yo tampoco pude perdonarle a J.K Rowling que lo matara jajajaja! Nos vemos y gracias por tu review :)**

_**Sombra Gris:**_** Ahora entiendo porque decías lo de Lily, jajaja, pero bueno eso no vuelve ya porque ya no tiene problemas Lil. Jajaja **

**Muchas gracias por todo, esto es…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	19. Capitulo 19: Una Canción

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Capitulo 19: Una canción.**_

James sentado en la sala de música de su casa, cantaba junto con su hermana que lo acompañaba con la guitarra mientras el tocaba la batería.

_Evitar, resistir,  
Tu hechizo de suave adicción  
Como si fuera fácil,  
Dominar mi sentir_

Irónicamente esa canción lo hacia recordar a Lily, en los momentos en los cuales ella pasaba de largo de él.

_Y saber que te vas  
Y saber que la abstinencia me puede  
Todo se vuelve oscuro  
Y solo puedo decir más,  
Dame un poco más,  
Quiero intoxicarme en vos,  
Arranca corazones_

Después de todo, Lily había sido su arranca corazones, lo había hecho pedazos mas de una vez, dándole a entender que el no era para ella…

_Hoy, antes del final  
Quiero intoxicarme en vos,  
Arranca corazones,  
Dame tu droga_

Siempre había querido "intoxicarse en ella" Jamás la había podido sacar de su mente, por mas de que lo había intentado, no había podido y su vida se había tornado de ella, todo lo que hacia lo hacia por ella…

_Y pensar,  
Que una vez me dijiste:  
Terminemos todo,  
Mi vida es un desastre  
Y no te quiero en él_

Por suerte todo había cambiado, y aunque hacia poco Lily le había contado de la apuesta, le había explicado todo, como se había enamorado de él, y como le había resultado imposible no amarlo…

_Pero al fin,  
Te seguí por un laberinto  
De espejos rotos  
Y aparecí en un barrio,  
Del que no puedo salir_

Y hoy, ya era navidad, su hermana había vuelto a casa luego de medio año en Hogwarts sin ellos, Sirius… jamás lo había visto tan contento como el día que la fueron a buscar a la estación de trenes…

**Flash Back**

El tren escarlata se detuvo, y millones de alumnos comenzaron a bajar, Sirius miraba expectante, y cuando al fin la vio, cuando observo esa cabellera bajar feliz, moviéndose con elegancia como solo ella sabia hacerlo, sonrió y corrió hacia ella abrazándola y girando con ella, James saco una foto, y es que con todo lo que había estado pasando, habían decidió capturar todos esos momentos que guardarían para la posteridad… Sirius beso a su novia feliz, abrazándola con fuerza, se separaron pero Sirius siguió abrazándola, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, con sus brazos sobre su cintura.

Te extrañe demasiado – Dijo el chico.

Yo también – Dijo ella grabándose ese abrazo en el cuerpo.

Eii, romeo, déjame saludar a mi hermana – Dijo James apartando a Sirius y abrazando a su hermana.

Te extrañe, estar en casa no es lo mismo sin ti…

**Flash Back End**

James se paro y abrazo a su hermana.

Es genial tenerte de vuelta – La chica sonrió.

Es bueno estar de vuelta, Hogwarts no es lo mismo sin ustedes, sin sus bromas, sin todo eso – Le sonrió.

¡Sabrina! – Grito Lily entrando a la habitación y se lanzo a los brazos de su mejor amiga, las chicas se abrazaron con potencia. – No sabes cuanto te extrañe – Dijo la chica.

Yo mas, todo lo que tengo que contarte – Dijo la chica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Se contaron todo lo que necesitaron decirse, y cuando llego Sally solo hablaron más, y ella también le mostró a Sabrina una sortija en su dedo anular, ella también estaba comprometida, y eso era algo increíble.

Y bueno, después les dijimos a nuestros padres – Dijo Sally – Igual queremos esperar un poco – Dijo la chica.

Si, hasta que tengamos una buena economía – dijo el licántropo. La morocha rió.

¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto su prometido.

Es increíble cuanto hemos pasado en estos dos años, ¿No creen? Después de todo, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Se a lo que te refieres – Dijo Lily – Yo jamás hubiera pensado que se podía ser mas feliz.

Gracias – Dijo James para luego besarla.

Ahg consíganse una habitación – Dijo Sabrina tirándoles un papel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

_Querido diario: _

_Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, mañana ya tengo que volver a Hogwarts… ¡Ah si! No te dije, Sirius me regalo una gargantilla muy bonita para navidad, tiene nuestras iniciales SS enganchadas en un corazón, es de oro blanco, es hermosa… Yo le regale a él unos boxers negros y una camisa azul oscura, ya que el muy roñoso no se compraba ropa desde hacia mucho, ¡Ah! A James le regale unos boxers con una snich que volaba en ellos, el muy picaron me dijo que se los mostraría a Lily, yo no quiero saber en que condiciones. Bueno al fin de cuentas estoy muy feliz, no me quiero volver a Hogwarts, estoy muy cómoda en casa, con los chicos, aquí todos muy bien, mamá y papá están en una misión y no vuelven hasta dentro de dos semanas así que no los he visto por Navidad… Tocan la puerta, debe ser Sirius prometimos hacer de esta noche una noche especial, después de todo no lo voy a ver hasta febrero, ya que hemos quedado que nos veríamos en San Valentín, ahí entro el. Me despido…_

_Siempre tuya…_

_Sabrina Potter. _

¿Escribiendo sobre mi, hermosa? – Dijo Sirius rodando a la chica por la cintura.

Tú no eres mi mundo Sirius…

Auch eso me dolió – Dijo el chico provocando la risa de la morocha, la chica lo callo con un beso y mientras el la iba depositando sobre la cama la chica hacia un hechizo silenciador…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Al día siguiente Sabrina despertó feliz, el sol le alumbraba la cara, diciéndole que eran las seis de la mañana y dentro de dos horas tenia que volver a Hogwarts. Se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas, un cuerpo caliente a su lado le indico que Sirius seguía allí, se levanto un poco para mirarlo, se veía tan adorable cuando dormía…

Sirius – Lo llamaba mientras lo movía lentamente…

¿Mmm? – Pregunto el chico.

Es hora de que te levantes – El chico se incorporo con dificultad y le sonrió a su acompañante.

Hola – Le dijo.

Hola… - El chico la miraba con el seño fruncido.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sabrina.

Siempre tuve una duda…

Dispara – Le dijo la chica.

¿Tu cuerpo es diferente?

¿A que te refieres?

Bueno, como metaformaga, ¿Cambiaste algo de tu cuerpo? – Pregunto el chico.

Em…

Bueno, ¿Si o no? – Pregunto el chico…

Si…

¿Qué?

No querrías saberlo – Dijo la chica tratando de salir de la cama.

A no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ven aquí – Le dijo agarrándola por la cintura para que no se escapara. – Vamos dime, no es que me voy a espantar…

Bueno, yo, tengo las piernas diferentes…

¿Cómo que diferentes? – Pregunto Sirius intrigado.

Bueno, yo me saque la celulitis – Dijo la chica.

¿Eso era?

Ahá

¡Eso no es nada! – Dijo el chico.

A mi no me gusta – Dijo ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Se despidieron de la morocha, Sirius tenia un semblante triste al ver el tren irse, pero sabia que la morocha era solo de él… El chico se fue dejando a Lily y James solos con la excusa de que tenia que comprar algo. La pareja feliz se fue a pasear, se sentaron en un parque a mirar a los niños jugar, Lily se sentó en una hamaca mientras James la empujaba suavemente…

Imagina cuando nosotros tengamos hijos – Le dijo James a la pelirroja.

Seguro serian tan hermosos como tu…

Naaa, ojala tuvieran tus ojos – Sin darse cuenta ya se estaban besando, como si el tiempo no importara…

**Estoy algo apurada, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, creo que ya había dicho que SI va a haber continuación.**

**Por ahora esto es**

**Travesura Realizada**


	20. Capitulo 20: San Valentin y regalos

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Voy a actualizar dos caps seguidos, así que tienen que estar felices de que… (Entra un James estornudando cubierto de polvo…**

**James (tosiendo): **_Malvada autora _**(dice acusándome con su dedo) **_nos dejaste encerrados por casi un mes, casi me ahogo adentro de ese armario._

**Sirius (entrando en el mismo estado y tosiendo): **_¡Es cierto! Achi, ahora me va a agarrar alergia _

**Remus (entrando con cara de feliz sin ningún tipo de problema): **_Bueno tampoco sean tan malos _

**James: **_¡Eso es porque TÚ te besaste con la Autora y a ti te puso en un lugar más agradable!_

**Autora: **_Bueno, suficiente, agradezcan antes de que me arrepienta de haberlos liberado _**(dice mirándose las uñas con malicia, muahahahahahaaa) **

**Sirius: **_OK_** (dicen mientras se ponen en posición) **

**James: **_¡Gracias__**miiaPotter**__! Tú eres divina_** (dice guiñando un ojo)**

**Sirius: **_¡Gracias __**Judith Malfoy**__! Yo quisiera ir a Hogwarts contigo._

**Remus: **_¡Gracias __**monse evans**__! Esperamos saber más de ti._

**James: **_¡Gracias __**Geila Potter-Weasley**__! El final se acerca, ¡pero no el nuestro hermosa!_

**Sirius: **_¡Gracias __**Nixi Evans**____ Eres un encanto,_

**Remus: **_¡Gracias __**Blue Ewilan Camille**__! Nosotros también te queremos bombón! _

**Autora: y ahora… fic.**

_**Capitulo 20: San Valentín y regalos.**_

_Querido Diario:_

_Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, hoy ya es San Valentín. Me voy a encontrar con Sirius en Hogsmade, no sabes como lo extraño, porque no lo tengo en las noches para darme mi besito jajajaja, ya sueno como las estupidas esas que lo siguen, ¿verdad? Bueno, tengo noticias de James y Lily, al parecer mi querido hermano le tiene planeada a Lily una velada sorpresa y bueno, espero que la pasen genial. Me voy despidiendo…_

_Siempre tuya. _

_Sabrina Potter. Próximamente: Sabrina Black ;) _

Sabri – La chica se voltea para ver a una chica de su mismo curso, una amiga.

¿Qué pasa Pau?

Ya nos vamos, ¿Segura no quieres venir al pueblo con nosotras? – La chica le sonrió.

No, en serio, gracias…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Vamos James, dime a donde vamos.

Nop.

Sabes, para tener 18 años parece que aun tienes quince – James llevaba a Lily vendada.

Pero tú me amas así. – Dijo el chico, Lily rió. – Aparte cada vez falta menos.

Si me dijeras a donde vamos aunque sea… - Lily sintió que paraban y que James la dejaba sola.

¡James!

Estoy aquí, espera unos segundos… - Espero unos segundos y sintió como James volvía a su lado, y lentamente le sacaba la venda, Lily se asombro, era tan hermoso… Estaban en un parque, todo estaba lleno de plantas, y en el medio una lona con una canasta arriba, había organizado un picnic.

¡James! – Dijo asombrada tirándose a los brazos de su novio para luego besarlo…

Te mereces esto y más, mí quería prometida – Dijo el chico apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, esta rió por el contacto…

James – Dijo ella en un susurro lento y suave – No hay nadie más que tú con quien quisiera compartir el resto de mí vida – Dijo de repente ella en un susurro dulce, que pareció acariciar los oídos de James…

Lily créeme no hay nadie que quiero que esta conmigo por el resto de mí vida – Y sin esperar más la beso, sabia que su destino era junto esa pelirroja… Se sentaron, James saco la comida preferida de la pelirroja: Empanadas. Comenzaron a comer mientras se miraban.

Creo que es hora de tú regalo – Dijo entonces Lily, el chico la miro, pero antes de poder decir nada la chica saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja bordo con detalles grises, el chico la abrió y vio una snitch, sonrió – Ábrela – Dijo Lily, el chico toco a la snitch y de esta salio un reflejo, de repente James se reconoció, vio como Lily, Sabrina y el jugaban al Quidicht contra unos divertidos Sally, Remus y Sirius, rió al recordar ese día hacia un par de semanas, jamás se había sentido tan feliz, como si la maldad que había en el mundo no importara, porque se tenían ellos dos y sus amigos…

Me encanta – Dijo el cerrando la snitch y guardándola antes de que se fuera volando y tuviera que montarse a su escoba para buscarla y encima el era cazador, saco de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo cuadrada, la chica la abrió y se encontró con un hermoso relicario de oro blanco en forma de corazón, abrió el hermoso corazón y se encontró una foto de James y el de un lado del corazón y del otro estaba vació.

¿Por qué esta vació? – Pregunto la chica extraña

Ese lado, lo guardo para nuestros hijos – Dijo entonces James, Lily rió y lo beso, el mejor San Valentín sin dudas…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Hacia rato caminaba buscándola, ya se estaba preocupando cuando la diviso, su cabellera negra era inconfundible y sus ojos azules destellaban a metros, la chica sonrió al verlo, entonces corrieron para que la distancia se acortara, se miraron y se besaron, todos los miraron, después de todo ese era Sirius Black, el más galán… Se separaron y entonces la chica lo miro con ternura, poso una mano sobre el rostro del morocho.

Ya te extrañaba – Dijo entonces.

Yo también, no sabes cuanto – Dijo el, la chica pensó en algo por unos momentos y luego un brillo extraño se presento en sus ojos.

¡Hey! Tengo una excelente idea – Dijo entonces la chica, el la miro sonriente, si ella era su novia era porque estaba tan loca como él…

Entraron a una tienda de ropa femenina, entonces Sirius se asombro, su novia no era del tipo que aburrían al pobre hombre comprando ropa, entonces la morocha se dirigió a una vendedora…

¿En que puedo servirte? – Dijo mirando con descaro a Sirius pero dirigiendo su pregunta a Sabrina.

Bueno, puedes empezar por mirarme a mí y no a mí novio – La vendedora se sonrojo. – Quería un vestido de esos que son apretados y cortos, ¿Puede ser?

Claro – Dijo la chica yéndose y volviendo con un vestido verde agua bien claro muy hermoso…

¿Puede acompañarme mí novio? Es que quiero su opinión – Dijo entonces Sabrina, la chica asintió y le señalo el camino a los vestidores entonces Sabrina entro a uno y arrastro a Sirius consigo.

¿Qué pretendes? – Dijo al ver como ella se desnudaba.

Esto – Dijo entonces besándolo, el chico capto la indirecta y respondió el beso cargado de pasión que le proporcionaba su novia prometida…

Uau – Dijo el con una sonrisita – Jamás hice nada tan…

¿Excitante? – Dijo ella el chico asintió. – Yo tampoco, es erótico – Dijo ella volviendo a su tarea de besar a Sirius. – Pero tenemos que ser rápidos – Dijo ella con un fugaz beso mientras le sacaba los pantalones a Sirius que reía.

Por eso te amo – Dijo antes de seguir con su tarea de excitar a la chica, que hacia lo mismo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sally y Remus caminaban por las calles, entonces Remus paro en un puesto de flores, compro un ramo de rosas rojas y se las dio a su hermosa novia que le sonreía

Gracias - dijo dándole un tierno beso, el sonrió y se hinco – Hay dios – Dijo Sally dándose cuenta cual era el propósito.

Sally, no puedo imaginarme sin vos, dime si me harías el honor de pasar el resto de mí vida conmigo, ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Dijo sacando un hermoso anillo de plata, donde había un rubí esperando su respuesta la chica sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Remus Lupin, te acompañaría el resto de esta vida – Dijo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios – y en la siguiente – Dijo dándole otro beso rápido – y en la siguiente – Decía repitiendo su acción – y en la siguiente…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Una Sabrina se probaba el hermoso vestido que le quedaba bien apretado al cuerpo, solo resaltando sus curvas, mientras Sirius la miraba ya vestido.

¿Cómo me queda? – Pregunto la chica.

Hermoso – Dijo el mientras la besaba suavemente…

¿Cómo vamos ahí dentro? – Pregunto la vendedora.

Genial, ¿Tiene tacones verdes? – Dijo la chica feliz… Salio del vestidor luciendo su espectacular cuerpo con una sonrisa, entonces la vendedora le pasó los zapatos mirando a Sirius que seguía mirando a Sabrina embobado, pensando que era su chica perfecta… Entonces Sabrina se probo las hermosas sandalias que eran del mismo verde agua que el vestido, se acerco a un espejo y se dio cuenta lo hermosa que estaba.

¿Cómo me veo? – Le pregunto a Sirius.

Te ves perfecta – Dijo el sonriente, haciendo que la chica sonriera aun más.

¿Cuánto es? – Se acerco Sabrina al mostrador dispuesta a pagar la mercancía, pero Sirius se interpuso entre ella y la vendedora.

30 galeones con 4 sitcks – El chico saco el dinero de su bolsillo y pago.

¡Sirius! – Se quejo su novia.

Es mí segundo regalo – Dijo el.

¿Segundo? ¿Hay un primero? – Exclamo la chica emocionada, el chico saco una caja cuadrada, la chica la abrió encontrándose un hermoso collar que tenía hecha una flor con el mismo tipo de piedra que su anillo de compromiso, y nos aros también hechos flor con la misma piedra. – Es hermoso… - Dijo la chica sin palabras.

Y combinan con…

Mí anillo – Dijo ella mostrando su anillo de compromiso.

¿Están comprometidos? – Pregunto la chica de la tienda, ellos asintieron felices.

Uau, felicidades.

Gracias – Dijeron ellos, Sirius le coloco el collar a Sabrina mientras ella se colocaba los aros.

Gracias – Dijo ella dándole un beso – Mejor vamos nos – Dijo señalando a la vendedora que los veía como si ellos fueran una película romántica en el cine, agarraron las bolsas que contenían la ropa que Sabrina había llevado a la cita y sus zapatos, y salieron de allí. Una vez afuera Sabrina detuvo a su novio.

Yo también te tengo un regalo – Le dijo la morocha, el chico sonrió.

¿Qué es? – La chica saco una caja y se la pasó, el chico la abrió y adentro había una pulsera de oro blanco **(N/A: ¿Se nota que tengo una obsesión con el oro blanco? XD)** que tenía un corazón en el que era de oro dorado, en el tenía la palabra "Te amo" y del otro lado "Sabrina Potter, próximamente de Black" el chico sonrió.

Es mí corazón - Le dijo la morocha – Más te vale que lo cuides – Dijo después ella con un tono algo dramático.

Con mí propia vida – Dijo antes de darle un hermoso y profundo beso.

**Sigo en el próximo capituló. **


	21. Capitulo 21: Algo extraño en mi

_**Capitulo 21: Algo extraño en mí**_

Al día siguiente una Sabrina radiante se despertó con una gran sonrisa, recordando el maravilloso día anterior, pero cuando se quiso levantar, un mareo la obligo a volver a sentarse…

Sab, ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto Pau, la morocha la miro.

Si, es que… – Pero de repente no puedo sentir… Se dirigió al baño con ganas de vomitar y así lo hizo, vomito hasta que se canso, mientras su amiga animaga de pelo actual rubio le sostenía el cabello. Cuando por fin la morocha paro cesar, su amiga la miro.

¿Sab, que comiste ayer? – La chica pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

Nada especial, solo un poco de carne, puré, pastel – Dijo ella.

Bueno algo te cayó mal… Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería.

No, estoy bien, es solo una descompostura, mejor vamos a clases – Le dijo la chica

¿Estas segura? – Pregunto su amiga.

Si, si, será mejor si nos vamos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"_Mí queridísima Sabrina:_

_Debo decirte que, ya te extraño, ¿Qué haces? Seguro en alguna clase, bueno cuando te llegue esta carta me contestas… Llevo tú pulsera muy orgulloso, y tú hermano la vio y me dijo que era muy bonita, me pregunto que hicimos y le conté que fuimos a comprar ropa (exceptuando algunos detalles) y me dijo que el y Lily la pasaron genial, ah por cierto, soy el encargado de decirte que Remus y Sally también se comprometieron, estoy pensando seriamente de hacer boda triple, ¿Tú no? Jajaja. Nos vemos hermosa princesa…_

_Te ama._

_ TÚ Sirius."_

La chica sonrió, en un pergamino escribo _"Yo también te amo, es genial, y lo de la boda triple me encanta, también siempre tuya (tengo que estudiar) TÚ Sabrina." _Y luego de escribirlo lo enrolló y se lo dio a la lechuza que se fue en camino, en ese momento sintió que la habitación se movía, y en el momento que todo se volvía blanco, vio como su amigo Sebastián la cargaba en brazos, llevándola a lo que suponía la enfermería…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Se despertó lentamente, ese mareo no se le iba, y para colmo sintió esas tremendas ganas de vomitar, se inclino a un lado de la camilla para hacerlo, y en ese momento Madam Pomfrey le acerco un recipiente, la chica vomito y luego se lo volvió pasar a la enfermera que lo hizo desaparecer. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la sanadora que siempre la había atendido estaba ahí.

¿Carolinne? – Pregunto la chica sorprendida, la mujer asintió. Tenía el cabello rizado, de un color dorado, y sus ojos café le daban un aire místico.

Sabrina, tengo que decirte algo.

¿Ah si? – Dijo totalmente despreocupada - ¿Qué es?

Estas embarazada… - Dijo la sanadora con cuidado.

A mira que bien… ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ESTOY QUE??!! – Pregunto la chica entendiendo.

Tranquilízate – Dijo entonces la medica – Le puede hacer mal al bebe.

Pero, pero… ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? – Dijo la chica histérica.

Solo pasa de una forma – Dijo riendo Paula, que cuando vio como su amiga la fulminaba con la mirada se sonrojo.

Lo siento – Dijo avergonzada.

Mira Sabrina, se que no es buscado, pero piensa que es un hijo – Dijo la sanadora, de repente Sabrina se puso a pensar en lo mucho que siempre había querido un bebe y sonrió inconcientemente, era hijo de Sirius… iba a tener un hijo con el amor de su vida…

Necesito ir a mí casa – Dijo entonces la chica.

E ira, de inmediato – Dijo Dumbledore entrando por la puerta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

¡Sabrina! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo su hermano viéndola llegar por polvos flu.

Tengo algo importante que decirles… - Luego de media hora reuniendo a toda la familia la chica pudo sentir como la inundaba el pánico, Sirius le agarro una mano dándole todo su apoyo incondicional, entonces la chica sonrió, pero luego volvió su vista al piso…

Estoy embarazada – Dijo viendo como Sirius palidecía, sin soltar la mano de la chica, y los demás abrían los ojos quedando callados…

**Y si, este capituló es corto, pero actualice dos seguidos y el anterior es bien largo!**

**Y si los dejo con la intriga! Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Esto es. Travesura Relaizada!**


	22. Capitulo 22: Perdiéndolos

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**No actualizo hace tanto porque estuve escribiendo varios capítulos, y hace dos días me compre el libro de Harry Potter 7, y sumergiéndome en él y perdiéndome en sus paginas, debo admitir que deje de lado un poco el resto del mundo, pero ya termine y aunque ya lo había leído (como creo varios, en cierta pagina que ya no existe) no pude evitar reír ante ciertas frases de Ron, como tampoco pude evitar llorar como una desquiciada cuando Harry caminaba sus últimos pasos hacia Voldemort seguido del recuerdo de sus padres, Sirius y Remus… Y eso viene a la pregunta que quiero formular, **_**¿Están seguros que quieren continuación? **_**Después de todo seria de Harry, y tal vez no quieran leer una imitación cuando tienen el libro… En fin, por favor respóndanme! **

**Gracias a:**

**James: ¡**_NOOO!, POR FAVOR, SACAME DE AQUÍ_

**Sirius: **_SACANOS, POR FAVOR _**(gritan los dos desde el armario donde esperan todos los finales de caps cuando la autora recita las palabras "Travesura realizada" y ellos se encierran allí, MUAHAHAHAHAAA, un Remus calmado y con expresión tranquila aparece en la escena)**

**Remus: **_Creo que deberías dejarlos salir _

**Autora: **_No se_**…**

**Remus: **_Dale… dale, dale daleeeeee… _**(Dice mientras con sus varoniles y fuertes brazos rodea a la hermosa autora dándole un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla, hay ya se me cayó la baba jajaja)**

**Autora: **_Bueno, esta bien _**(Y entonces por la puerta de la cabina de la autora (¿?) entraron Sirius y James con caras psicoticas) **_Ahora agradezcan, antes de que me arrepienta _**(y antes de que puedan decir nada, Remus los pone a los dos enfrente unos micrófonos, mientras miran el papel).**

**James: **_¡Gracias a__**MonseEvans!**__Por momentos no mato a nadie ;)._

**Sirius:**_ ¡Gracias a__**Geila Potter-Weasley**___ _¿Qué dijiste? ¡¡¿¿QUE SOY PADRE??!!_

**Remus: **_¡Gracias a_ _**Blue Ewilan Camille**___ _Yo por momentos adoro a la Autora, así no me mete adentro del armario, pero ya llegara tú turno_.

**James: **_¡Gracias a_ _**Nixi Evans**___ _Todos me aman_ **(La autora le pega con un diario enrollado en la cabeza)** _¿De donde lo saco?_ **(Le pregunta a Sirius, este se encoje de hombros)**

**Autora: Es MÍ fic, yo puedo hacer aparecer MUAHAHAHAA (una vez que se cansa de reírse como malvada) Continúen…**

**Sirius: **_¡Gracias a__**Gisela…!**__Primero creo que hablo por la autora_** (si lo hace) **_cuando digo que PERDÓN por no actualizar hace mucho, y gracias por tú apoyo._

**Remus: **_¡Gracias a__**Fer I love muffins Lovegood**___ _Espero que de mí te hayas más enamorado más que de los demás, gracias por todo ;). _

**James:** _¡Gracias __**Pau0072!**_ _Eres una divina, siempre siguiendo el fic, bueno, muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre mí ;)_

**Autora: Ya, ya, es hora de continuar: **

_**Capitulo 22: Perdiéndolos.**_

Todas las miradas se centraron en Sirius, que en ese momento pareció caer en lo que estaba pasando…

Uau, ¿Voy a… voy a… a ser… a ser papá? – Dijo el, una tímida sonrisa se cruzo en su rostro. La chica sintió - ¡¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!! – Dijo feliz abrazando a su chica, entonces la alzo en el aire y dio vuelta con ellas, se besaron tímidamente y luego el chico dejo a su novia, agarrándole la mano con fuerza…

Se que… soy joven… pero – Empezó Sabrina dirigiéndose a sus padres, su padre se acerco a ella.

No digas nada, Sabrina nosotros como padres cometimos muchos errores, pero si hay algo que aprendimos en estas ultimas semanas, que los Aurors no vivimos mucho, y que tú tienes que ser feliz, solo eso… Estamos en épocas muy oscuras y este bebe – Dijo apoyando su mano en el vientre – Es un poco de luz para iluminarnos – Termino con una sonrisa, la chica lo abrazo mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

¡Hay papá gracias! – Dijo entonces, su madre también se acerco y se unió al abrazo, entonces la chica sonrió.

Espero que sea una niña – Dijo entonces su madre al oído. Pero había alguien que todavía tenía cara de pasmado, James seguía parado en su lugar inicial, parecía no caer.

James… - Dijo la chica.

Calla – Dijo el cortante – No puedo creer que estés embarazada y no me lo hayas dicho primero a mí, ¡Es que voy a ser tío! La mejor parte es que es de Sirius y tú lo dices antes a esta insignificante gente – Dijo el, para luego echarse a reír, su hermana lo abrazo contenta.

Sabia que te amaba por algo – El rió.

Felicidades amiga – Le dijo entonces Lily abrazándola también.

Bueno, lo mejor seria adelantar la boda, para cuando termines Hogwarts, es decir terminas en Junio y en Julio podrías casarte – Dijo su madre.

Claro – Dijo ella. En ese momento una lechuza entro en la habitación

Una misión Evelyn – Le dijo el señor Potter a su esposa…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Llorando corrían por los pasillos de San Mungo, los hermanitos Potter, iban de la mano, estaban tan impactados, Sabrina lloraba mientras que James trataba de resistir por su hermana… Se dejo llevar por sus pies, cuando llegaron a la sala entraron, sus padres, los dos, postrados en una cama de hospital… ellos que siempre habían sido tan fuertes…

Hijos – Dijo su madre con vos débil, su padre abrió los ojos.

No nos queda mucho tiempo – Dijo el.

¡No digan eso! – Dijo Sabrina.

Mí niña – Dijo su padre acariciándole la mejilla – Tienes que ir a Hogwarts y terminar tus estudios, luego tienes que salir y casarte, estudiar la maestría en Transformaciones como siempre quisiste, tener a tú bebe y ser feliz, no importa cuanto te cueste – Dijo su padre, la chica lloraba.

No lo hagas, no te despidas – Dijo ella apretando su mano con fuerza.

Te amo, recuerda eso y siempre, SIEMPRE estaré orgulloso de ti, anda ve con tú madre y déjame con James…

Yo también te amo papi – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Papá – Dijo James sentándose y agarrando la mano de su padre con fuerza.

Hijo, estudia con fuerza, si de verdad triunfas hazlo por mí, mata a ese bastardo – Dijo refiriéndose a Voldemort – Y tú se feliz, se feliz con Lily, forma una familia y vive cada segundo como el último – El chico dejo caer algunas lágrimas – Pero sobre todo recuerda que tú padre te ama y esta orgulloso de quien eres… Ve con tú madre…

Mami – Dijo Sabrina agarrando la mano de su madre.

Mí niña, nunca voy a poder estar más orgullosa de ti… Formando una familia, eres la mujer que yo siempre quise ser, no cometas mis errores, conoce a tus hijos, hazte la mejor amiga de tú marido, aunque tú ya lo eres – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – Te amo hija y tú madre esta orgullosa de ti.

Yo también te amo mami – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Déjame ahora con tú hermano – La chica asintió y salio de la sala unos segundo.

Ma – Dijo James agarrando también su mano.

Hijo… - Dijo su madre para luego toser con dificultad – El tiempo se agota, solo se feliz James, ama a tú esposa, ayúdala, escúchala, cría a tus hijos como tú quisieras ser, y sobre todo vive lleno de alegría, recuerda tú madre te ama y esta orgullosa de ti – Dijo la mujer, James beso la mejilla de su madre.

Yo también te amo mamá – Dijo el llorando, no podía resistirlo.

Ve y dile a los demás que entre, queremos despedirnos – El chico salio donde estaban, su hermana llorando en el pecho de Sirius, Lily con lágrimas en los ojos abrazad a una Sally que también lloraba, bajo la mirada preocupada de Remus.

Quieren ver a todos – Todos entraron, Sirius abrazaba a Sabrina y le decía cosas al oído para que se calmara, tenía miedo que le afectara al bebe…

Sirius – Dijo el señor Potter – Hablo por los dos cuando digo que siempre fuiste un hijo para nosotros, te amamos como un hijo, y no podríamos dejar a Sabrina en mejores manos… Cuida de ella.

Lo haré, gracias señores Potter – Dijo el abrazando a su mujer.

Lily, no conocimos una chica tan merecedora como James que tú – Dijo la señora Potter – Espero que los dos se hagan mutuamente feliz – La pelirroja se abrazo a James.

Lo seremos – Dijo la chica.

Remus querido – Volvió a hablar la señora Potter – Tú te mereces más que nadie ser feliz, no pienses que por tú licantropía eres diferente o menos, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, me alegra que James fuera amigo tuyo –Dijo la señora Potter para luego toser ruidosamente, James le alcanzo agua que la ayudo a beber.

Sally – Hablo el señor Potter – Tú y Lily han sido las dos mejores de mí hija desde que se vieron la primera vez en Hogwarts, no conocimos dos personas más capacitadas para ella, eres inteligente, buena y amable al igual que Lily. Espero encuentren la felicidad – Dijo para luego toser.

La hora se acerca chico – Dijo la mujer – Lo único que lamentamos es no llegar a ver a nuestros nietos, háblenles de nosotros – Dijo la mujer antes de cerrar los ojos.

¿mamá? – Grito Sabrina tirándose sobre la cama llorando.

Adiós – Dijo el señor Potter – James cuida de tú hermana – Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. James largo unas pesadas lágrimas, al igual que Sirius, Lily y Sally también lloraban, mientras que a Remus se le escapaban algunas lágrimas la situación era tan triste… James se acerco a su hermana.

Sab vamos nos – Dijo.

No… - Decía la chica abrazada al cuerpo de su madre.

Hazlo por mí – Dijo el a su oído, la chica se paro y se fue abrazada por su hermano…

Creo que debería revisarla un medico antes de irnos – Dijo Lily – Todo esto puede afectar al bebe. – Y así lo hicieron, un sanador reviso a Sabrina y todos se calmaron al saber que ella y su bebe estaban bien…

**En el funeral. (Relatado por Sabrina)**

El día del funeral de Mamá y Papá entendí porque los funerales siempre se describen con días de lluvia, días horribles y deprimentes… El día del funeral de mis padres era un hermoso día de sol, que parecía sonreír, y comprendí que el clima no acompañaba lo que yo sentía internamente, y aunque yo podría haber hecho algo para remediar el clima, para hacer que llueva, pensé que a mis padres no les hubiera gustado… Con James había decidido que hablaría el y luego yo, y ahí estaba, contando anécdotas sobre nuestra infancia, sobre como nuestros padres siempre nos protegieron de todo, entonces dijo que yo iba a hablar, me pare y me subí donde estaba el micrófono.

Mamá y Papá siempre tuvieron el mismo lema "Si eres feliz lo demás se acomoda" Hoy entiendo a que se referían, y aunque ellos me harán falta, siempre los voy a tener presentes en todo lo que haga… mis padres eran personas excelentes que no se merecían lo que les pasó, pero como siempre es la gente buena la que paga… Papá y Mamá los amo espero que estén felices – Dije, el lugar aplaudió y yo me baje. Sirius me rodeo con sus brazos mientras bajaban los ataúdes de Mamá y Papá…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Un mes había pasado desde el suceso de los señores Potter, Sabrina ya tenía una pequeña barriga de embarazada, estudiaba y aprobaba todo con sobresaliente, Sirius había pedido permiso para irla a visitarla cada fin de semana, y aunque había veces que Sabrina no lo dejaba venir porque el tenía que estudiar, se veían muy seguido y ambos estaban muy felices, después de todo, se amaban y se tenían el uno al otro.

Lily y James estaban más felices que nunca, ya que Sirius y Sabrina habían puesto fecha para su casamiento, el 2 de Julio, ellos habían decidido casarse el 28 de Julio, estaban con los trámites, y James había seguido el consejo de sus padres, iba a ser feliz, a pesar de todo…

Sally y Remus habían decido poner fecha también, pero ellos para el 4 de Agosto, las tres parejas se sentían en las nubes…

**Es algo triste, lo se, pero todo esto es necesario… Después de todo, Harry tuve que quedarse con los Dursley porque no tenía otro pariente con vida más cercano, aparte de que así crecería lejos de ser "el niño que sobrevivió" Y ahora, voy a encerrar de nuevo a los chicos… "NOOO, POR FAVOR" (Se escucho el lejano grito de Sirius ahogado por una puerta de armario que se cerraba, mientras las luces se iban apagando) Para poder decirles que por ahora esto fue:**

**Travesura Realizada **


	23. Capitulo 23: Un final, una despedida y u

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Estoy, más que apurada, tengo que ir al dentista, pero actualizo iguaal.**

**James: NOO, SACANOSS**

**Autora: CÁLLATE, HOY NO!.**

_**Capitulo 23: Un final, una despedida y una boda.**_

La morocha bajo feliz, se había graduado, sostenía en su mano derecha su diploma, que solo afirmaba que se había graduado con honores, entonces la chica se fundió en un abrazo con Sirius, y mientras se besaban con ternura el pasaba una mano por el vientre de su futura mujer. En ese momento Lily les saco una foto, luego la programo y se pusieron todos, los seis y se sacaron una foto… Rieron mientras veían el castillo que dejaban atrás, ahora si ninguno iba a volver… o por lo menos eso creían.

Llegaron a la casa de los Potter y la chica dejo todo su equipaje en el suelo…

¡increíble que este aquí de nuevo! – Dijo la morocha mirando la casa para luego tirarse en un sillón, tocándose el vientre.

Una foto de la futura madre – Dijo sacándole una foto donde la chica sonreía.

Increíble, voy a ser madre, me voy a casar, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, verdad? – Lily rió.

Quien hubiera dicho que estaríamos saliendo con los merodeadores – Dijo entonces Sally…

Eso es verdad, lo que pasa es que nadie resiste nuestros encantos – Dijo Remus pretendiendo ser Sirius.

¡Sirius Black sal del cuerpo de mí novio! – Dijo Sally causando la risa de todos menos la de Sirius.

Ja, ja, ja – Dijo el chico sarcásticamente. – Me muero de risa.

Es solo un chiste tontin – Dijo entonces su mujer dándole un suave beso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El día de la boda llego más rápido de lo que los chicos pensaban, James se levanto calmo ese día, y despertó a su amigo que lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

Quiero dormir – Dijo entonces

Te casas hoy – Dijo James.

¿Y eso me prohíbe dormir? – James se rió.

Vuelvo dentro de una hora, espero que para ese entonces estés despierto – Dijo el chico saliendo…

**Mientras en otra habitación.**

¡Despierta dormilona! – Le decía su amiga.

Mmm.

Vamos, vamos, que hoy te casas – Sabrina soltó un gemido.

¿Y por eso tengo que sufrir? – Dijo mirando a sus amigas, se toco su vientre de seis meses con amor, se sentía tan feliz, y eso del embarazo le traía una calma interna, se puso un salto de cama y las tres bajaron a desayunar, los chicos estaban ahí ya que como era el día de la boda habían decidido quedarse a dormir allí, ya que la noche anterior había sido la despedida de solteros…

**Flash Back**

Las chicas le habían pedido a Sabrina que cambiara su aspecto, sacándose la barriga de embarazada por esa noche, preguntándole primero al medico si eso le hacia mal al bebe o algo y cuando el dijo que no y que muchas metaformagas lo hacían para que en el trabajo no descubrieran del embarazo. Lego de que la chica tuviera su cuerpo de antes, la disfrazaron de una enfermera sexy, con pollera corta, gorrito, blusa apretada, medias blancas con agüeros y tacos blancos, en fin una diosa. Mientras que disfrazaron a Sirius de doctor, y salieron a pasear, mientras que los hacían cruzar las calles vestidos así y ofrecer su ayuda de médicos Lily iba sacando fotos… Terminaron todos muy borrachos, excepto por Sabrina, que se encargo de que todos llegaran bien a la casa…

**Flash Back End**

Buenos días – Dijo Sirius bajando las escaleras, y saludo a su futura mujer, aunque eso fuera dentro de tan pocas horas…

Hola mí amor – Dijo ella, entonces una lechuza entro, dejando una carta.

¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – Dijo Lily, Sabrina la agarro y leyó.

Si, es la hora de la verdad, si me aceptaron o no para estudiar maestría en transformaciones – Dijo la chica.

¡Bueno ábrelo! – Dijo entonces James, la chica no lo dudo dos veces y abrió la carta.

"Querida señorita Potter: Le informamos que ha sido aceptada en la escuela de maestrías de Transformaciones **(N/A: Síganme la corriente) **luego de ver sus calificaciones durante sus siete años en Hogwarts y una larga carta de recomendación del Profesor Dumbledore no nos quedo ninguna duda que usted es lo que buscamos, y aunque sabemos de su condición contamos que usted dará lo mejor de usted" – Dijo la chica feliz.

¡FELICITACIONES! – Dijeron los demás.

Gracias – Dijo ella.

¡Sab nos tenemos que ir a la peluquería! – Dijo Lily mirando su reloj, la chica se despidió de su futuro marido y salio de allí junto con sus amigas

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sirius estaba frente al altar, se podía ver que estaba nervioso aunque estuvieras a quinientos metros. Una marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, entonces Lily y Sally comenzaron a caminar acompañadas de los dos padrinos, James y Remus. Se acomodaron cada uno en su lugar y entonces apareció Sabrina, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, era bien acampanado abajo y arriba strapless todo bordado, llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas, llego al lado de Sirius con una sonrisa, este la tomo de la mano, de su mujer…

Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en santo matrimonio – Empezó el cura, los chicos solo se miraban a los ojos, transmitiéndose toda la confianza que necesitaban, sabían que lo que hacían era lo correcto, no supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron mirándose a ellos y no al cura lo único que sabían es que reaccionaron cuando el cura preguntaba – Sabrina Potter, ¿Aceptas amar a Sirius Black, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – Pregunto el cura, la chica le sonrió a Sirius.

Si, acepto – Dijo totalmente confiada.

Sirius Black, ¿Aceptas amar a Sabrina Potter en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – El también sonrió.

Si, acepto.

Entonces por el poder que me confiere el ministerio de magia, los declaro marido y mujer, y esta unión que ha sido hecha por dios no sea separada por el hombre… - Dijo con sabiduría – Puede besar a la novia – Sirius se acerco a Sabrina y le dio un tierno beso…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Todo había salido perfecto, tomaron sus primeros pasos como mujer y marido bajo la mirada de su publico, donde estaban varios amigos de la familia, las amigas de Sabrina, unos Fran y Alice Longbottom y todos aquellos que estuvieran dispuestos a celebrar su amor… Entonces se sentaron y comenzó la fiesta, la chica miraba su barriga con amor, estaba formando su propia familia. Sirius se paro con la copa en la mano, y miro a su adorable esposa.

Que la felicidad siempre este con ustedes, como esta ahora para mí, que encuentren paz como yo la encuentro en mí adorable esposa, uau si que se siente bien decirlo – Risa general – E fin, espero que disfruten de la fiesta, ¡Salud!

Salud – Dijeron los demás, entonces Sabrina y Sirius se acercaron a sus cuatro mejores amigos.

Entonces nos vamos una semana, volvemos justo para empezar a trabajar y Sabrina a estudiar – Dijo Sirius.

Cuídense – Dijo James.

Lo haremos. – Entonces Sabrina llamo a las chicas solteras, tiro el ramo y que sorpresa cuando Paula lo agarro, y se besaba con Sebastián.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Era de noche, y Sirius y Sabrina, acostados en una cama se miraban en el reflejo de los ojos del otro… Se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos hablando de tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, les resultaba increíble cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuanto habían anhelado tener al otro y ahora estaba los dos ahí. Los dos unidos en santo matrimonio… Sirius acaricio la barriga de la chica con amor, para luego besarla con suavidad…

¿Si es niño? – Pregunto Sirius, la chica pensó unos segundos.

Richard Orión Black – Dijo convencida, el sonrió.

Me encanta – Dijo.

¿Y si es niña? – Le pregunto Sabrina.

Alexandra Evelyn Black – Dijo el feliz.

Me encanta – Dijo besándolo y tirándose sobre el, fundiéndose en un calido abrazo…

**Es corto, lo se, pero los últimos caps van a ser cortos :S nada más, muchas gracias! AH SI! La continuación va a ser del quinto año de Harry, luego verán, gracias esto ha sido **

**Travesura Realizada **


	24. Capitulo 24: Dos bodas y un funeral

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones NO Son Buenas**

**Agradezcan Rápido…**

**James: **_¡Gracias a__**Pau0072!**__Eres una dulzura._

**Remus: **_¡Gracias a__**Nixi Evans!**__Ya llego la boda._

**Sirius: **_¡Gracias a__**miiaPotter!**__Tú eres la dulce._

**James: **_¡Gracias a__**Sombra Gris!**__Y no te preocupes!_

_**AVISO:**_** Voy a subir todos los caps restantes para que el fic termine, en el capituló 27 va a haber un comentario, les pido que lo lean. Muchas gracias. **

_**Capitulo 24: Dos bodas y un funeral.**_

La boda de Lily y James llego más rápido de lo que creían, habían decidido hacerla en la casa de los Potter, estaban Ali los dos en las cocinas mirándose… Se habían tomado el día libre del trabajo, y estaban feliz por eso, en ese momento dos personas entraron a la habitación, una de ellas tenía un gran estomago.

Hola – Dijo Sabrina.

Hola, ¿Qué tal los estudios?

Genial –Dijo ella feliz.

¿Qué tal el cuartel? – Pregunto James.

Puf, pues difícil – Dijo Sirius.

¿Y la orden?

Bueno – Empezó Sabrina, hacia ya un mes se habían unido todos a la orden del fénix, para luchar contra Voldemort – Sirius no me dejo ir – Se quejo.

¡Que pretendes! ¡Estas embarazada!

Pero no paralítica – Le peleo la chica. Sirius frunció el seño.

Tiene razón, mejor porque no empezamos a prepararnos – Dijo Lily saliendo con Sabrina….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

James nunca había sido paciente, no había sido paciente esos años donde enamorado de la pelirroja la esperaba, no había sido paciente cuando se había enterado que su hermana salía con Sirius Black, y este día no era excepción… Quería salir corriendo y traer a Lily, pero suponía que así era la ceremonia, tenía que esperar a que llegara Lily. Entonces lo escucho, la marcha nupcial, miro a su costado derecho, donde Sabrina y Sally vestidas en unos colores lavanda le sonreían, miro a su izquierda, Sirius y Remus vestidos de traje, ya que era una boda muggle… Miro hacia delante la vio llegar, tenía un vestido muy original, era corto por debajo de la rodilla, color crema y atado al cuello. Llevaba el pelo suelto, haciendo que unos broches le decoraran sus pelos rojizos. La miro como si ella fuera un gran descubrimiento, era la mujer de su vida. La sintió llegar a su lado y tomar su mano, ambos miraron para adelante. EL pastor dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, y luego de sus "Si acepto" se besaron y se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones y aromas…

Entonces luego de la boda, en medio de la fiesta, cuando la pelirroja arrojo el ramo y este le toco a Sally, que estaba sentada en una silla hablando con Sabrina se rió.

¡Eso no es justo! – Dijo Sabrina entre risas – Tú ya te vas a casar…

Esto no puede ser – Dijo mirando el ramo – Seguro lo hiciste apropósito – Dijo acusadoramente a Lily.

Yo no hice nada, se llama la magia de la necesidad – Dijo la chica riendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Una segunda boda les dijo lo que necesitaban saber, ya llegaban a su felicidad, Remus se veía totalmente nervioso, parecía que le sudaban las manos.

Tranquilo – Le susurro una voz a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta y miro como sus dos mejores amigos le sonreían, y un Petter sentado le hacia un gesto con los dedos pulgares de que todo iba a estar bien – Esta seguro de que todo va a salir bien…

Espero – Entonces una marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, Sabrina con una barriga grande y Lily aparecieron en vestidos cremas, entonces Sally apareció, guiada por su padre hasta el altar, se miraron a los ojos y el cura pregunto.

¿Quién entrega está mujer a este hombre? – Pregunto.

Yo, Jack Bosch – Dijo luego besando a su hija con ternura. El cura hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, se estaban poniendo los anillos que indicaban estaban casados, y luego de besarse y declarar que eran marido y mujer, una lechuza llego volando al hombro de Lily, esta le saco la carta y leyó, para luego ponerse a llorar y gritar lo injusta que era la vida…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Ese día los señores Evans murieron en un ataque de mortifagos, Lily estaba frente a sus dos tumbas, no podía parar de llorar, sentía como las lágrimas no paraban de salir, una vez que el funeral término su hermana se acerco a ella…

Me voy a quedar con la casa – Dijo Petunia.

Esta bien – Dijo la pelirroja.

Y no quiero volver a verte – Dijo la mujer cortante.

¿Crees que me importa? Jamás te interese, lo único que siempre quisiste fue desacerté de mí, pues, ¡LO CONSEGUISTE! Adiós Petunia – Dijo antes de darse vuelta yéndose, como solo ella sabia hacerlo…


	25. Capitulo 25: Un Nacimiento

_**Capitulo 25: Un nacimiento.**_

Ese día volvió a su casa cansada, ya habían pasado dos meses desde la boda de Sally y Remus, su panza estaba gigante, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaba, y para colmo, sus estudios iban mejor que nunca, se le estaban tornado algo difícil incluso para ella. Llego a su casa y se sorprendió bastante al ver a todos allí, les sonrió levemente y se sentó en un sillón, era Noviembre y ya hacia frió. De repente mientras todos hablaban sintió que algo se rompía.

¿Qué se rompió? – Pregunto ella tranquilamente, y vio como Lily la miraba pálida.

¡Tú fuente! – Grito su amiga algo histérica, entonces Sabrina se dio cuenta, estaba por dar a luz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

La chica apretaba con furia la mano de su marido, estaba adolorida.

RESPIRA, RESPIRA – Le decía entonces Sirius.

¡ESTOY RESPIRANDO POR DIOS! – Gritaba la chica muy enojada, entro a la sala, y luego de media hora nació…

¡ES UNA NIÑA! – Grito emocionado Sirius saliendo de la sala - ¡Alexandra Evelyn Black! – Grito lleno de orgullo… Todos entraron a la sala, y se sintieron tan inundados de paz cuando lo hicieron… Sabrina tenía en brazos al bebe, se notaba que era rubia, dormía placidamente sobre los brazos de su madre.

¿Rubia? ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo James.

Te recuerdo, mí madre es rubia – Dijo Sirius con pesadez – No importa, aun así de pequeña veo que eres igual a tú madre Alex – Le dijo el hombre feliz a su hija, entonces el bebe se puso a llorar, y abrió sus pequeños ojos a la luz, tenía los ojos azules oscuros, iguales a los de Sabrina…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Un mes más tarde, todos parecían contentos de la llegada de Alex, era un bebe pacifico, no lloraba nunca, y le encantaba ver como su padre hacia salir chispas de colores de su varita, y con solo un mes de nacimiento ya había demostrado gran poder, le gustaba cambiar sus ojos de color, cada ves que se daban vuelta los había cambiado. La transformación más rara que había hecho era que sus ojos habían llegado a ser mitad azules y mitad fucsias, y le quedaba, maravillosamente bien. Sirius estaba completamente enamorado de su hija, era como la luz de sus ojos, no podía despegarse de ella y cuando tenía que irse a trabajar le costaba mucho, cada vez demasiado, el trabajaba a la tarde, así Sabrina podía estudiar a la mañana y nunca dejaban a la bebe sola… Esa mañana era una fría de Diciembre, había nevado a la madrugada por lo que el frió se había apaciguado pero no lo suficiente. La bebe era hermosa, tan tranquila… Sirius estaba en la habitación de la niña que estaba pintada de Rojo y dorado, con la excusa que Sirius y James dijeron que era mejor que "se acostumbrara" ya que después los vería siempre… Alex estaba llorando, solo lloraba cuando la dejaban sola, parecía necesitar saber que sus padres estaban cerca.

Ya, ya bebe tranquila, sabes que a papá no le gusta verte llorar – Le dijo algo sufrido, levantándola de la cuna dorada y meciéndola en sus brazos, al instante la bebe paro de llorar y con sus ojos azules (ya que luego de probar todos los colores los había dejado en su color natural) miraba a su padre. – Eres igual a ella – Dijo el en un susurro casi inaudible, en ese momento Sabrina que entraba por la puerta sonrió.

¿Iguala quien? – Dijo con algo de burla.

A ti – Respondió el con una sonrisa – Es igual a ti – Ella entro a la habitación.

Excepto por su cabello.

Si lo se, es una lastima, me encantaría que fuera morocha como tú – En ese momento la bebe reemplazo sus pocos pelos rubios por unos negros, iguales a los de su madre.

¿Cómo entendió que…? – Empezó Sabrina algo sorprendía.

Alex, ¿Nos entiendes? – Pregunto Sirius.

Claro que si – Dijo James asomándose por la puerta. – Por si no se dieron cuenta, mí sobrina es una superdotada – Dijo agarrando a la bebe en sus brazos que lo miro y rió dándose cuenta quien era el hombre que ahora la tenía en brazos – Pero debo decir que me gustas más rubia – Entonces la bebe volvió su cabello a su color natural.

Es… es… - Dijo Sirius.

Lo se.

Es… igual a ti – Dijo de repente.

¿A que te refieres? – Dijo la chica con aire ofendido.

A que es como tú, sus ojos, sus facciones, todo, hasta su inteligencia.

¡Hey! Tú también eres inteligente.

Pero no como tú…

Bueno, ¿Vamos? – Dijo James pasándole el bebe a Sabrina.

¿Dónde esta mí sobrina? – Dijo Lily entrando a la habitación.

¡Alex cambio el pelo! – Dijo Sirius feliz.

Uau, superdotada – Dijo entonces la pelirroja agarrando a su sobrina en brazos.

¿Vamos? – Repitió James a Sirius y Lily.

Si, si, vamos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy Alex cambio el pelo, ¿No es increíble? Sirius dice que es superdotada como yo, ¡Si yo no soy superdotada! Bueno, hoy nos unimos a la Orden del Fénix, y mañana tenemos una misión pero Sirius no quiere que vaya por Alex, ya lo voy a agarrar yo a ese, aunque se que tiene razón… Me tengo que ir, mí Sirius llego. _

_Siempre tuya…._

_Sabrina Black."_


	26. Capitulo 26: La Profecía

_**Capitulo 26: La profecía.**_

Esa navidad, Sabrina le regalo a Lily el libro que necesitaba para proteger a Harry… Lily lo leyó y memorizo, ya que su amiga le había explicado que algún día lo necesitaría… Luego de casi un año:

¿Están bien? – Pregunto Sabrina cuando cinco personas aparecieron en su casa, una niña de más o menos un año se dejo ver, mientras caminaba hacia su padre.

¡Papi! – Grito la niña feliz, Sirius corrió hacia su niña y la alzo en el aire, estaba ileso. La niña era rubia de ojos azules, sus facciones eran iguales a las de su madre, lo único que las diferenciaba era su pelo.

Mí bebe – Dijo el besándole una mejilla a la niña.

Estamos bien – Respondió James abrazando a su hermana, todos se sentaron en el salón.

Voy a hacer café – Dijo la chica saliendo el salón, volviendo con una bandeja con seis tasas de café, Sabrina había recuperado su figura totalmente, y el embarazo le había dado más busto. Todos tomaron una taza, y miraban a Alex que jugaba con una Snitch que su tío le había regalado que decía sobre ella "Que seas tan buena buscadora como tú madre" - ¿Qué pasó?

Bueno, estábamos a punto de descubrir el escondite, cuando mortifagos y el mismo Voldemort aparecieron – Dijo Lily – Estábamos nosotros y los Longbottom y estaban a punto de matarnos, pero entonces James le mando una maldición a una piedra que casi mata a los mortifagos, por lo que tuvieron que huir….

Mira que tienen suerte, es la tercera vez que se enfrentan a Voldemort y salen ilesos – Comento la morocha, mientras atrapaba la Snitch en el aire, que quería huir de su hija – Aquí tienes linda – Dijo devolviéndosela.

Lo sabemos, por eso Dumbledore nos dijo que no quiere que volvamos a salir a acción.

¿Por qué no?

Dice que es peligroso que es mejor que por ahora nos cuidemos las espaldas – Dijo su hermano – Pero ahora, hay que disfrutar de la hermosa niña aquí a mí lado – Dijo alzando a su sobrina haciéndola reír.

Tío – Dijo ella colgándose de su cuello - ¡Quiero caballito! – Dijo amarrando sus débiles piernitas a la fuerte cintura del chico.

El tío esta cansado – Dijo Sabrina tratando de bajar a su hija.

Claro que no – Dijo el corriendo y relinchando por toda la sala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Lily… - Dijo James, mientras tocaba el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer.

¿Mm? – Pregunto esta, tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias de su marido.

¿No quieres tener hijos? – La chica abrió los ojos de repente.

Claro – Dijo ella - ¿Tú?

Siempre, más si son tuyos, creo que deberíamos aprovechar, después de todo, son momentos.

Oscuros, lo se…

**Una semana después.**

Lily se levanto algo mareada, se dirigió al baño y vomito, "malditos mariscos" dijo y pensando en la noche anterior una sonrisa placentera se le planto en el rostro, habían ido a comer mariscos con los chicos y como a Alex no le habían gustado se los puso en el pelo al mozo, James, Sirius y Remus riendo a la ocurrencia de la niña, dijeron que iba a ser una merodeadora increíble.

James se levanto y buscando por sus lentes encontró la agenda de Lily, entonces abrió la misma y leyó un par de cosas, luego se dio cuenta de algo, y se sintió un poco triste. Soltó la agenda y se coloco los lentes y toco la puerta del baño.

¿Lily? – La chica le abrió la puerta y le sonrió. Lo beso suavemente.

Voy a hacer el desayuno… - Luego de bañarse James bajo, su mujer le servia huevos y tocino en un plato.

¿No comes? – Le pregunto – Este es tú favorito.

No, se me antojo chocolate, mucho chocolate…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Llegaron a la casa de los Black que vivían a solo dos calles de su casa, tocaron y una niña de pelo rubio largo hasta el piso y sus ojos azul oscuro les sonrió.

¡Tíos! – Dijo feliz tirándose a los brazos de James,

¿Te hiciste crecer el pelo? – pregunto, la chica sonrió y asintió.

¡ALEXANDRA BLACK! – Grito Sirius de adentro.

Oh ou – Dijo la chica con cara de sufrida.

¡TE DIJE MIL Y UNA VECES QUE NO PUEDES ABRIR LA PUERTA! – Dijo su padre severo.

Pero yo sabía que eran ellos – Dijo ella arrepentida.

¿Cómo que lo sabias? - Pregunto su padre algo confundido.

Si, es que estaba mirando por la ventana y los vi llegar – Dijo feliz.

¡IGUAL ESO NO SE HACE! – Volvió a decir su padre – VE CON TÚ MADRE – Le dijo, la chica refuño un poco pero desapareció por la puerta que daba al jardín.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que serias un padre así? – Dijo James divertido.

No se – Dijo el también divertido – Igual se que si me pone cara de perrito me ablando en seguida, es igual a su madre – Dijo el entre divertido y algo enojado consigo mismo.

¿Qué hay de nuevo? – Pregunto Sabrina saliendo del patio seguida de su hija.

Nada…

¿Quieren meterse a la pileta? – Pregunto la morocha.

¡Claro! – Dijo Lily.

¿puedes? – Pregunto el morocho.

Sip. – Dijo ella extrañada por esa pregunta, pero luego desapareció para irse a cambiar con Sabrina.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

Lily esta embarazada – Dijo el blanco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Aquí tienes Lily – Dijo Sabrina dándole un bikini, que Lily tuvo que dejar para correr hasta el baño y vomitar.

¿Qué me pasa? – pregunto extraña, la morocha la miro con una sonrisa.

Estas embarazada.

¿Qué? No puede ser – Pero luego pensó un segundo – Esta mañana se me antojo chocolate – Dijo.

Ahí tienes – Dijo la morocha…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Esa noche cuando los Potter se fueron, y Alex se había acostado la pareja Black se miro extraña

Buenas noches – Dijeron para darse la espalda, no sabían mentirse, entonces se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos podía dormir si no decía la verdad, se dieron vuelta y se miraron a los ojos.

¡LILY ESTA EMBARAZADA! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron sorprendidos - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Sabrina le hizo un gesto a su marido para que empezara primero.

James miro la agenda de la pelirroja, se suponía que hoy le venia y ella nunca tiene un retraso y bueno, la pelirroja le dijo que podía meterse a la pileta, ¿Y tú?

Lily vomito en el baño, esta mañana tuvo una antojo – Explico, se miraron y se sonrieron, para luego fundirse en un fogoso beso, no podían ocultarse nada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

James – Dijo la pelirroja.

Lily – Dijo el.

Tengo algo que decirte – Se dijeron al mismo tiempo, James le hizo un gesto para que ella hablara primero.

Estoy embarazada – Dijo feliz.

¡Lo se!

¡SEREMOS PADRES!

SI – Se besaron y luego se fundieron para ser un solo cuerpo…

En otro cuarto, Dumbledore y la Profesora Trelawney tenían un encuentro…

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único capaz de vencer al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..." – _Recito la profesora, en ese momento Albus Dumbledore se dio cuenta que la mujer volvía en si.

¿Estas bien Sybill? – Le pregunto a la profesora.

Si Albus, entonces, ¿Tengo el puesto?

Luego te enviare una lechuza – Dijo y cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba, Severus Snape.


	27. Capitulo 27: Un FINAL con principio

_**Capitulo 27: Un final con principio. **_

Luego de nueve meses, el 31 de Julio Lily Evans dio a luz a Harry James Potter, y nombraron a Sirius como el padrino. Todo iba bien, hasta que un día Dumbledore les explico que debían esconderse, Sabrina parecía muy preocupada, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y cada vez que Sirius le preguntaba que le pasaba.

"Nadie debería saber sobre su propio futuro" Solo eso me contesta – Comento Sirius histérico a James y Lily, mientras que un Harry de cinco meses que ya se paraba y jugaba con su prima Alexandra.

No se, esta extraña – Dijo Lily – Creo que tiene visiones.

¿Visiones? – Pregunto extraño James.

Sobre lo que va a pasar, y no quiere alterar el futuro – Explico la pelirroja.

Igual, me esta asustando, llora a cada rato – Dijo Sirius, y luego miro la hora – Se esta haciendo tarde.

Yo no me quiero ir – Dijo Alex que era muy inteligente para su edad y disfrutaba hablando – Quiero jugar con Harry – Dijo la chica.

Nos tenemos que ir Alex – Dijo su padre

Alex – Todas las miradas se centraron en Harry.

¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto su madre.

Alex – Volvió a repetir.

¡Soy su primera palabra! – Exclamo feliz la rubia

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El 31 de Octubre, James estaba sentado en la sala de su casa con Harry de un año, que reía de su padre que le hacia caras graciosas mientras que con su varita hacia salir chispas de colores. Dejo la varita y se desperezo al escuchar que Lily llamaba a la cena, entonces un golpe en la puerta le indico lo único que podía arruinarle Halloween.

¡LILY VETE! LLÉVATE A HARRY – Le grito.

NO PUEDES CON EL TÚ SOLO – Dijo la pelirroja.

VETE LILY YA – Dijo, la pelirroja lo beso fugazmente agarro a su hijo que lloraba y salio de allí subiendo las escaleras. El morocho busco su varita en vano, en ese momento el ya estaba dentro.

Que iluso eres.

Jamás triunfaras.

_¡Avaba Kedabra!_ – Dijo, el cuerpo inmóvil de James cayó al suelo, en el piso de arriba se escuchaba un llanto, subió tranquilo las escaleras, y cuando entro la mujer depositaba a Harry en la cuna.

Ya, no llores – Le decía.

Apártate – Grito su siseante voz.

Por favor, no a Harry, lléveme a mí, pero no a Harry…

Que te corras…

No, por favor, a Harry no…

_¡Avada Kedabra!_ – El cuerpo de Lily cayó inerte en el suelo, entonces Harry se paro y miro a su madre, había dejado de llorar, y miraba con desafió a su atacante, incluso rió.

¿De que te ríes? – Le pregunto molesto - _¡Avada Kedabra!_ – Pero la maldición reboto en Harry pegándole a Voldemort…

**En otro lado.**

Remus y Sally entraron por la chimenea de la casa de los Black.

El esta aquí, Petter nos traiciono – Dijo el chico.

¡MALDITA RATA! – Grito Sirius – Hay que ir, a defenderlos.

Si – Dijo Remus luego miro a las dos chicas – pero ustedes se van, como habíamos dicho.

Yo no quiero irme – Dijo Sally con lágrimas en los ojos.

Es lo mejor – Dijo Sirius, se despidieron de sus mujeres, y estas tomaron un traslador…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Remus miro a los dos ataúdes de sus amigos, Sabrina y Sally habían desaparecido desde el ataque, se seco una lágrima con pesar, habían culpado a Sirius de todo, pero el sabia que no había sido su amigo, sabía que había sido la rara inmunda… Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se volvió a ver a Dumbledore, que miraba con tristeza las dos tumbas.

Profesor – Dijo entonces el chico.

Remus, ¿Qué injusta que es la vida, no es así? – Dijo el hombre, el chico solo asintió.

¿Cómo esta Harry? – Pregunto preocupado.

El esta bien, esta con su familia…

Pero la hermana de Lily, ella odia nuestro mundo, y odia a Harry – Dijo entonces Remus.

Lo se, pero tuve una significativa charla con ella – Dijo Dumbledore con ese brillo en los ojos, Remus volvió la vista hacia las tumbas.

Aun creo, que ellos hubieran querido que se quede con Sabrina y Sirius – Dijo el con pesadez, Dumbledore lo miro.

Remus, ella necesita esconderse ahora, y no quiero que Harry tenga que vivir atormentado por el verdadero mundo, es mejor que no sepa de Sabrina, no hasta que cumpla 15 años, es mejor así, por lo que la existencia de Sabrina será callada, por el bien de Harry – Dijo entonces el director de Hogwarts – Ella y Sally están escondidas, lo se porque bueno solo lo se. Te recomiendo que tú también te alejes por un tiempo, relájate pero sobre todo, no las busques…

Profesor – Dijo el licántropo antes de irse. – No fue Sirius, de eso estoy seguro.

Si, yo también lo creo, pero dejemos que eso salga a flote a su tiempo. Adiós Remus, nos veremos en el futuro – Dijo de antes de irse, para desaparecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Severus Snape se acerco a la tumba de Lily Evans, se acerco lentamente y toco con la yema de sus dedos la lapida…

Nunca pensé que las cosas resultaran así, de verdad… lo siento tanto Lily, primero siento haberte evitado todos esos años, luego de decirte sangre sucia, jamás pensé que se llegaría tan lejos, lo siento… Y nunca le hubiera dicho al señor oscuro lo de la profecía si sabia que era tú hijo… - Entonces una segunda presencia se hizo notoria en el cementerio.

Se que ella te perdonaría – El hombre de pelo grasiento se dio vuelta para ver a la joven Potter, que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como sino hubiera podido parar de llorar.

No lo se, me merezco lo peor… - Dijo el enterrando su cara en sus manos. La chica se agacho a su altura y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Si hay algo que Lily siempre supo hacer fue perdonar, ella te perdonaría… - Dijo ella, el chico la miro.

¿Cómo enmendó todo esto? – La chica miro la tumba de su amiga, y luego la de su hermano, volvió la vista a Snape.

Únete a Dumbledore, ayúdalo a ayudar a Harry, únete a la Orden del Fénix – Le dijo la chica.

Me matarían – Dijo Snape la chica miro al piso.

Entonces no creo que estés arrepentido, si de verdad amaras a Lily harías esto por ella, es lo que ella hubiera querido, que ayudáramos a su hijo – Dijo entonces la chica, miro a Snape y saco de un bolso dos ramos de rosas blancas – Esta es para ti Lily – Dijo depositando el primer ramo – Te juro que cuidare de Harry, aunque el no sepa quien sea yo… Espero nos vigiles desde arriba y me esperes pacientemente porque créeme me tardare – Dijo soltando una pequeña risita – Y este es para ti James – Dijo dejando el segundo ramo – Por ser el mejor hermano del mundo, ojala algún día nos reencontremos los cuatro, papá, mamá, tú y yo… - Dijo, se paro y dio un último vistazo a las tumbas, empezó a caminar cuando la voz de Snape la detuvo.

¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que Lily hubiera querido? – Ella volvió la mirada.

Segura, aparte no creo que quisiera que su mejor amigo se volviera un sangriento asesino – Dijo antes de desaparecer. Si había algo de lo que se había arrepentido, era de haber traicionado a Lily, volvió a pasar sus dedos por la lapida, luego dio un fuerte suspiro…

Si es lo que tú hubieras querido, voy a ayudar a tú hijo – Dijo antes de pararse y el también desaparecer…

Y así los años pasaron, y Harry Potter creció en una casa carente de amor, carente de afecto hacia el, pero sobre todo carente de magia. Sus cuatro años en Hogwarts le demostraron mucho, pero el quinto le iba a demostrar lo que era la magia verdadera.

**Fin**

_**Y con esto doy por terminado el fic.**_** Quiero decirles que este fic fue el fic que más disfrute escribir, es todo lo que siempre quise en un fic. Gracias porque llegue a escribir 115 paginas de fic (mí record) gracias por esos 131 Reviews y esperemos sean más, muchas gracias por su apoyo porque este es mí fic preferido de todos los que hice y los que vengan, fueron los primeros personajes que cree (Sabrina, Sally, La hija de Sirius y Sabrina) Y aunque al principio formaban parte de otro fic que termine sacando porq no sabia adonde iba a llevarme decidí crear este. Así que muchas gracias. A todos esos que me apoyaron a lo largo de todo el fic fue un placer, a todos aquellos que recién se incorporan también gracias**_**. La continuación**_** se va a llamar "Los herederos mágicos" Apenas la estoy empezando igual cuando publique va a haber nota de autora. Bueno, la verdad quiero terminar ya porque se que sino me pongo a llorar, muchas gracias por todo en serio y esto para mí fue y es una…**

_**Travesura Realizada **_


	28. Nota de Autora

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Noticia: Ya subí el primer capituló de la continuación y se llama "Los Herederos Mágicos" Búsquenlo en mí profile. Aquí les dejo el sumary:**

"_**Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville.-Continuación de "La Apuesta"." **_**Espero lo lean! Muchas gracias.**

**Esto fue**

**Travesura Realizada **


End file.
